Adventures of Mario & Sonic: Super Mario Colors
by jakeroo123
Summary: When Rosalina calls Mario and Luigi to the Observatory to take down a new, unknown foe, they didn't expect to find new friends in a hedgehog and a fox named Sonic and Tails. I own nothing. No pairings.
1. Prologue

**_EDIT: This chapter has been edited to make some things work better, and so that the story flows a bit better.  
><em>**

_Okay, this is my first fanfiction... It's an adaptation of Sonic Colors, but as a crossover, with Mario and Luigi helping along the way. Sonic won't be doing all of the work this time around - Mario, Luigi, and Tails will all be important help to him. So, without further ado,_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi touched down on the Comet Observatory in Luigi's Starshroom. Luigi was quite proud of his Starshroom, which was a bit bigger and faster than the Toad Brigade's, and was painted green with a yellow lightning pattern all over. After exiting the ship, Mario immediately threw up.<p>

"Luigi?" Mario said calmly, not yet giving the hint to his anger.

"Yeah?"

"BUILD SOMETHING YOU CAN DRIVE!" Mario yelled at his younger brother, his temper showing.

"It's not like I didn't figure it out or anything," Luigi muttered sarcastically, a bit upset at his brother's words.

"I'm sorry, bro, you did figure it out..." Mario said, calming down, "Why is it so hard to stay angry with you?" _Well, I know it's because you're my little bro, and we've been through everything together,_ Mario thought, _but I know how much it means to you to try and make me proud._

"Maybe I'm just that awesome?" Luigi said heroically.

"Luigi, I know you have super-speed and IQ of 350, but that doesn't make you awesome..." Mario said jokingly.

"If you two are quite done, I must tell you what I've called you here for," a soft female voice echoed from the center of the Observatory.

"Oh, hi Rosalina," Luigi greeted the Princess.

"What do you need us to do?" Mario asked, "A great act of heroism?"

"More or less," Rosalina began to explain, "Recently, an alien race known as the Wisps have been disappearing. Their planet seems to have been kidnapped, even. They've been moved near a planet classified as Mobius."

"Why do you need our help?" Luigi interrupted.

"You two are needed because of your skills, Mario's amazing strength and resourcefulness, and Luigi's speed and agility. I cannot save the Wisps myself, as they are a massive source of energy called Hyper-Go-On energy, which is their life source. If someone with an evil intent were to use this power, the results would be catastrophic. The observatory is far too large to use to fight, and I am powerless without it, so I must send the two greatest heroes I know of to save them, and free their planet so that they may return to their rightful place with it. I'm sorry I don't have any more information for you, but now you must go. I wish you luck."

Bubbles of energy surrounded the Mario Brothers, and they shot off towards a new world, a new adventure, and new friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic was running along the beach at high speed, which was easily his favorite thing to do. It helped him think about things and relax, sort of like meditation.<p>

"Sonic!" a young, boyish voice urgently called from behind him.

"Tails? Is Eggman up to no good again?" Sonic asked his adopted little brother, who had flown up next to him with his tails.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's up to no good, per se, but he did build a giant space amusement park, there's an elevator to it about ten miles ahead" Tails replied a bit uncertainly. He may be a genius, but he's still a little kid.

"Really? Sweet! Let's go trash the place!" Sonic said, a bit too enthusiastic about getting to fight Eggman again, and sped off towards the elevator.

Tails slowed in his flying for a few seconds, a bit dumbstruck. "...That's not what I meant... I thought it would be fun to go on the rides," he said to himself, and flew off after Sonic.

When Tails caught up to Sonic at the elevator, he was standing next to the elevator car with the door open. "Can you believe Egghead left the keys in this thing? He's practically begging us to come up and trash the place!"

"Sonic, that's not what I-"

"No time Tails! C'mon, let's go!" Sonic interrupted Tails, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the elevator.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, just so we're clear, Sonic's world isn't actually named Mobius. Rosalina simply uses that name to classify it. The prologue is more of an introductory chapter than anything, to define the Mario Bros' personalities. Since Sonic and Tails already have defined personalities, their part of the prologue is shorter. I'm open to new suggestions, if you have any.<em>


	2. A Sweet Landing for Mario!

**Super Mario Colors**

**Chapter 1: A Sweet Landing for Mario!**

* * *

><p>Mario groaned as he sat up. The energy bubbles went a little too fast for his liking, and he'd collapsed as soon as he landed. He was a little groggy for a few seconds, until his sense of smell caught up with him. The smell of cake in the air was unmistakable to his nose, having smelt Princess Peach's cooking so many times before. The entire landscape was made of food, with huge cliffs made of cakes, an orange sky, clouds that looked like they were made of cotton candy far below, and, in the distance, what looked to Mario like a mountain made of a hamburger.<p>

"Am I dreaming?" he asked out loud. That idea was quickly quashed when he saw the orange, egg-shaped robot about to shoot him, and he quickly jumped out of the way, the yellow ball of energy missing him and burning the cake wall behind him, releasing a horrible smell.

Even if the robot was just security, which he wasn't sure of, it obviously wasn't sentient, as it had just burned perfectly good cake. Either that, or it was evil, Mario didn't really care which, so he jumped up, flipped over in midair, and did a ground pound on the robot, easily smashing it to pieces.

_I told you being fat was useful, Luigi!_ Mario thought to himself, _but no, you didn't listen, what with all your "If I'm fat, I can't run fast". Ha! It's really helpful when smashing stuff!_

Mario ran forward along the fairly empty path, until he came to a dead-end cliff, He could see that there was a cliff on the far side, but he, unfortunately, couldn't run fast enough or jump high enough to clear it.

_Okay, sorry, Luigi, I guess you're right here. Being able to leap enormous distances and heights would be helpful. But you still can't smash stuff as well as I can!_ Mario thought to himself. He turned around and ran back to the wall he woke up at, noticing that there was a ledge at the very top… That he couldn't reach. "Well, I guess I have to wait for Luigi, then… What can I do to pass the time, I wonder?" He looked around at the landscape, and noticed that the long strip of land he was on had cookies planted like trees on each side of the path. He mentally face-palmed, and attacked the nearest cookie.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were walking along the path in the first section of "Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park", the Tropical Resort, when Eggman's voice came over the intercom, saying "Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets, for the price of one!"<p>

"He loves to hear his own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic," Sonic said, "Everyone and their brother is going to want to come here"

"No doubt," Tails commented, "But I'm not sure why you insist on trashing the place, it seems harmless to me. Can we-"

"Because Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for us to foil," Sonic interrupted Tails again, "Lucky for us, he's not very good at keeping things hidden."

"True, it would be pretty hard to miss. Still, an evil plot? I don't know. Sonic, can we-"

"Wow, look at this view! Talk about taking beauty to the next level!" Sonic interrupted Tails' request to go on one of the rides yet again, "I'm surprised it was so easy to sneak in here" The view Sonic was talking about was the planet far below, it appeared quite a vibrant blue color from this height, almost as blue as Sonic himself. The Tropical Resort itself wasn't ugly, either - there was lush greenery along the sides of all the pathways, benches to sit on, canals with waterfalls in the distance, pathways with large mosaics in soft pink and orange colors, and large buildings for the guests to stay in, which were brown in color, but managed not to detreact from the overall beauty of the place.

"It's not that surprising. Sonic, can we-"

This time, Tails wasn't interrupted by Sonic, but by a green blur screaming and crashing into a wall five hundred feet away.

* * *

><p><em>Mario's going to use insane logic a few times. It's better not to question it. Again, suggestions are welcome.<em>

_This chapter has been edited since it was first published - That you, DanceDream, and I was already planning on having Knuckles appear at some point._


	3. Mr Greenie and cookies

_Okay, here we are, Chapter 2. Thank you for your advice, DanceDream, though that seems to be the part I'm not so good at. I feel like I'm better at thinking up interesting situations and what someone would say than describing how someone says something or describing a location. I might get my sister to beta-read for me at some point, but not yet. I was already planning to include Knuckles, you'll see how in this chapter. Yes, CLSG, I may ask you to help me. Princess Peach will be appearing soon enough, she'll probably be meeting up with the heroes at the Starlight Carnival.  
><em>

**Super Mario Colors**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Greenie and Eating Cookies  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dr. Eggman was sitting contently in his control room, which was a shiny, white, egg-shaped room with a chair and keyboard in the middle, and a screen taking up one wall. He was checking the security cameras to see if there was anything unusual, like a blue hedgehog with a two-tailed fox. While he was looking at the screens for the Sweet Mountain, he noticed that some of the cookies lining the frosted paths were missing... And a short, overweigt man with a mustache and red clothes was <em>eating his cookies<em>.

"WHAT? Those were _my_ cookies! I can't let a random mustachioed fat man wearing red eat them!" Eggman shouted at nobody, and sent his Egg Pawns after the man to stop him from eating the food. It took a few seconds for him to notice the Egg Pawns, but when he did, he simply threw his cookie straight up, crouched down, and started break-dancing, his feet smashing into the Egg Pawn's legs with tremendous force, easily destroying them in less than fifteen seconds, catching his cookie before it hit the ground, and going right back to eating.

Eggman was shocked that such an out-of-shape individual, other than himself, of course, could fight in such a way. "What to do, what to do?" After pondering for a few moments, Eggman remembered a certain gullible echidna who would happily beat up anyone who he thought stole the Master Emerald. "Orbot! I have a job for you!" Eggman called his sphere-headed red robot.

Opening the door, Orbot asked, "Yes boss?"

"I need you to go to Angel Island, and convince that knucklehead that there's a man trying to steal his Master Emerald up here. Tell him that he's wearing red and blue, and is in the 'Sweet Mountain' attraction"

"Right away, boss," Orbot said, and left to tell Knuckles, with plans of sitting around not doing much on the way.

"OH HO HO HO! That'll teach him to mess with my cookies! If there's one thing I hate almost as much as that hedgehog, it's people stealing my food!" Eggman exclaimed to no one.

* * *

><p>Sonic immediately ran towards the source of the crash, Tails flying behind him. When they reached the newly-formed pile of rubble, they noticed it moving and moaning something about "No matter how many times I crash..."<p>

Tails was the first to speak up, "Um, Hello? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Someone's here? Oh, I'm fine," the pile of rubble was moving enough to reveal a human a bit taller than Sonic with a combed mustache, green hat, and electric-blue eyes, "... Well, I've never seen anyone like you two before. Well, hi, I guess, my name's Luigi, who are you two?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic was, as usual, quick to answer.

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sonic and Tails. You wouldn't have happened to see someone who looks like me, except wearing red and a bit fat? Me and my brother seem to have gotten separated when Rosalina sent us here," Luigi explained.

"No," Sonic replied, "But we can't really help you look. We're here to trash the place because of an evil scheme!"

"Evil scheme?" Luigi questioned, "Huh... I'm here to stop an evil scheme, but I don't think the amusement park itself is likely to be the scheme. It's probably somewhere here, though."

"See, Sonic? He agrees with me. The park seems harmless enough. By the way, can we-"

"No way! It's totally an evil plot by that Egghead, no offense," Sonic paused, noticing Luigi's head shape, "He's always up to no good! Why would this be any different?"

"Even if it's an evil scheme, the best way to uncover it would be to have fun while here," Tails smiled as Luigi said that, "Anyway, why do you think you can stop it by yourself?"

"Because I'm Sonic! I can run faster than the speed of sound, slice through metal with my spikes, all while looking awesome," Sonic said pridefully.

"Really? Faster than the speed of sound? Well, I know firsthand how helpful super-speed can be," Luigi said.

Sonic was a little surprised at this, but didn't show it. Tails, on the other hand... "You have super-speed? Cool!"

"Hey," Sonic said, "Why don't we help each other out? We have the same goal, and me and Tails won't have to slow down much for you to keep up with us."

"Sure thing!" Luigi said enthusiastically, "I need to find my bro, anyway, and he's probably somewhere at this park."

"So, we're all in agreement, here?" Tails asked, "We're going to explore the park together?"

"Here we go!"

"Okiedokie!"

"Okay, time to fly!"

Our heroes took off for a new adventure to finally begin.

* * *

><p>Knuckles was angry. Considering that the Master Emerald had been stolen in his sleep, this wasn't a huge surprise. What was a surprise was one of Eggman's robots appearing, and giving him this message,<p>

"Knuckles, Eggman has found out that the person who stole your emerald is a fat man in red with a mustache," Orbot said.

"Fat man in red with a... Hey! Eggman stole my emerald!"

"... Come to think of it, it does sound like it, but no. I saw a picture of this guy, and he's not bald, and he's pretty short."

"Oh... Can you tell me where he is?"

"Yes," Orbot said, and explained.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter took longer for two reasons: One, because it's longer, two, because I had school. Also, the "me and Tails" is intentional, it's very easy to imagine Sonic talking like that. There's a lot of talking in this chapter, but the next chapter is when things really start picking up the pace.<br>_


	4. Tropical Resort

_I said things would be picking up in this chapter… The reason is because I'm finally getting into the levels. Not all of the levels will be included, just the ones that seem to fit. They won't be labeled, either, and they may not be in the same order as in the game. Act 1 of each world, at the very least, will be included. This is the first chapter beta-read by my sister._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Chapter 3: An invitation to the Tropical Resort?**

* * *

><p>Princess Peach sighed as she went through her mail. With Bowser having mysteriously vanished after Mario and Luigi beat him at the center of the universe a few weeks ago, things had been pretty boring. She never thought that she'd miss being kidnapped, but she did, and it had only gotten worse when Rosalina called the Mario Brothers for a mission last night.<p>

"Is something wrong, Princess?" inquired an elderly voice with an English accent.

"Oh, Toadsworth, It's just so… Boring, I guess, without Bowser-"

Toadsworth looked shocked. "Your Highness! Are you saying you... _miss_ being kidnapped every other week?"

"Well, not really, but it is a bit of an adventure. I wish – hey, what's this?" Peach had noticed that the letter she was holding was an invitation.

_Come one, come all, to Eggman's incredible interstellar amusement park! We have attractions like no other, like the Free Money ride, It's an All-You-Can-Eat World, and Pick a Car, Any Car. We consider ourselves the universe's first fully green amusement park. All visitors to the park are entitled to a free blue hedgehog if they manage to catch one._

_Please feel free to fill out a survey after you visit, your opinion matters to us._

_Foiling evil plots, plans, or schemes is strictly prohibited._

_**V. I. P.: You are entitled to a free room at the Tropical Resort, for being hand-picked by Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman is also required to treat you with a free candlelit dinner for two.**_

"An amusement park! How fun! Let's go, Toadsworth!"

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

"Oh, then I suppose I should call someone to come kidnap-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! When did you become so stubborn, Princess? Well, if you MUST have one or the other, I suppose we can go to this amusement park. Don't expect me to have fun, though."

"Yay! I'll go pack!" Princess Peach ran off to her room.

* * *

><p>Sonic started running down the path, Tails flying next to him. Luigi focused his power on his legs, and took off in a powerful dash to keep up. After a short while, they reached some rings.<p>

"What are these?" Luigi asked, skidding to a stop as Sonic ran on ahead.

"They're Power Rings," Tails explained, "You can collect them by running through them, and they protect you from getting hurt." Tails demonstrated by flying through the rings, collecting them.

"Sort of like the Coins where I come from," Luigi noted, and ran to catch up with Tails. After a few hundred feet, they came along a rail floating inside a tunnel, with plenty of rings on top of it. Sonic was standing in the tunnel, looking up at the rail.

"Hey guys. You two got any ideas on how to reach this thing?"

"Well, I could fly you up, Sonic."

"I can reach it," Luigi said, "I'm very good at jumping, and, anyway, I'm new to this. I have to get experienced with these things. How exactly do you stay on that tiny strip of metal?"

"It's a rail," Tails explained, "You can 'grind' it like with a skateboard, except with your shoes."

"Ah," Luigi said, jumping up and landing nimbly on top of the rail. He was surprised by how slippery it was when he immediately started gaining speed, sliding down to the end of the rail in a couple of seconds. He surprised himself when he landed on the ground without tripping or losing speed, and continued running. Being faster than him, Sonic and Tails caught up quickly, and they kept running on the straight path until they reached a tall wall with a spring. Sonic didn't lose any time in doing a homing attack on the spring, Luigi simply jumped up, and Tails flew next to Luigi while he jumped.

Next came a couple of ledges, which they could each jump easily, but the robots after the second ledge surprised them. Luigi managed to bring the first Egg Pawn down with a powerful kick to the head, Tails sliced the second with his tails, and Sonic homing-attacked the third.

"These things are kind of weak, aren't they?" Luigi asked, not completely happy with the silence.

"Yeah," Sonic said, "just like all of the junk the Eggster builds," and then proceeded to do a light-dash through the winding path of rings that came up.

They had only run a couple of hundred feet when they came across another gap, with some flying robots in the air above it. Luigi kept running towards the gap, but, at the last second, crouched down and made an astonishingly long jump, managing to kick the Egg Pawn that was guarding the other side into pieces as he came down.

Sonic once again used his trusty Homing-Attack to reach the other side, and Tails flew across. Sonic ran straight onto the rail over the next gap, which, unlike the others, was open straight into space. As Sonic ran by, he knocked Luigi down, and Tails had to pick Luigi up as he flew by, carrying him over the abyss to the other side. Luigi then jumped down and started running next to Sonic again.

Within a few seconds, the three had come across a huge line of robots. Luigi avoided them, but Sonic and Tails both stopped, crouched down, and started rolling in place in what is known as the Spin-Dash. The shot forward at the same moment, tearing straight through all of the robots, and overtaking Luigi, who reacted by exclaiming "Wow! Think you could teach me that sometime?"

"Sure," Tails said, as he picked Sonic up to carry him across the large gap that had came up, "but not now."

Luigi simply jumped the gap again, "Of course not now, but it seems pretty useful."

"Less talking! More running!" Sonic said as Tails set him down, impatient as ever. About a hundred feet down the path, they came across a huge area of soil that looked rather soft, like it could be used to plant a garden.

Luigi skidded to a stop, and inspected the dirt. "Hey," he said, "I think I can dig through this"

"How would that work, Mr. Green?" Sonic asked as he ran back to see what was keeping Luigi.

Luigi reached his hand out and grabbed a large toy mallet out of nowhere, "With this. I call it my Squeaky Mallet. I can use it to drill into the ground."

"Oh…am I the only one who can't pull a random object out of nowhere here?" Sonic asked exasperatedly, and got no answer, as Luigi had already drilled through the ground, and Tails had flown ahead to 'see how balloons react when you jump on top of them.' After a few seconds, Sonic decided to follow Tails, who was bouncing off of the balloons, laughing childishly. Sonic decided that it would be a good idea to lie down and rest until Luigi came back up.

Luigi was rather surprised when robots started coming at him from all directions from the interior of the dirt, and quickly drilled down to reach an underground room full of rings. He spent quite some time down there to collect them all, and had to smash a few robots while he was there. After that, he jumped up a ledge and started running along the path, going around a loop. After that registered, he skidded to a stop, turned around, and looked at the loop.

"Who designed this place? Seriously, someone with no super-speed at all, like most people, wouldn't be able to run around that… Come to think of it, it would have taken them hours to get this far, even. I didn't see any cars on the way in." He walked a little further along the path, and came across some more dirt, which he used to drill back up. When he got to the top, he came out right next to Sonic, waking him up.

"Finally," Sonic said impatiently, "Let's get this show on the road. C'mon Tails!" He started running, and Luigi and Tails followed him. It didn't take very long for them to reach another rail, which all three jumped on. Soon, two more rails appeared on either side. Luigi took the left one, and Tails took the right, leaving Sonic in the middle. Up ahead, they could see a giant rainbow hoop, as well as the planet as the rail was going off into space. While they were going through a hoop, Sonic saw a glass cage with a strange-looking alien in it, and broke it open. The alien seemed to take a liking to Tails, and started flying next to him as he rode the rail.

"Aww… this little alien's pretty cute," Luigi commented, "I think Rosalina told me about them – the Wisps, I think. They're supposed to have an insanely powerful energy source or something like that, don't remember the details."

"Ha! I knew it was a good idea to come trash the place!"

"Sonic, just because it seems like an evil scheme may be going on, doesn't mean we need to trash the place."

"Oh look, a loop-thingy," Luigi said as they went around the loop, "Seriously, how is someone without super-speed supposed to use these?"

"You know," Sonic said as all three of them jumped off the rails and landed on the ground running, "I'm so used to running fast, that I never even thought of that. It's like Eggman's begging me to come in and trash the place."

"Sonic," Tails began, "Could we please stop talking about trashing the place? I kind of want to-"

"No way! It's an evil scheme, we need to trash the place!"

"You know," Luigi said, "Maybe we shouldn't. It's an amusement park, and Tails is-"

"No, we're totally gonna trash the place," Sonic interrupted Luigi. "Nothing good can come of one of Egghead's evil schemes." Sonic then proceeded to speed ahead of the other two.

"…He doesn't listen well, does he?" Luigi said, trying to catch up.

"Not really," Tails said, flying off after Sonic, with the alien following him.

* * *

><p><em>Wow… writing adaptations to the levels is tedious. This is only Act 1 of the Tropical Resort, and I ended it early. If you're wondering, the alien Sonic frees is, in fact, Yacker. Also, this isn't just a straight adaptation of Sonic Colors, it's also an expansion. There are going to be a few side events going on throughout the story, for instance, Mario is still eating the cookies in Sweet Mountain. Again, suggestions are welcome, but be aware that pairings are going to stay with the status quo, that is, Amy's in love with Sonic, Bowser with Peach, Eggman's a bit of a romantic, and Mario and Peach have an unusual relationship.<em>

_Note from CLSG, the author's Beta - I want to see some serious Amy and Peach interaction here. Maybe some jealousy or arguing over their heroes. Make it happen!_

_Jakeroo123 - Maybe some arguing, but the two are going to end up as friends._


	5. A Rose, a Peach, and a Knuckle Sandwich

_From here on out, CLSG will be known as cattywonkers. Also, apparently, I write fast. This shall be Amy's first appearance, and when Amy Rose and Princess Peach meet. We're also going to get back to Mario and Knuckles – I'm going to warn you, though, these two will be largely out of focus until Sonic reaches the sweet mountain, just as I had planned it from the beginning._

**Super Mario Colors**

**The Rose, the Peach, and the Knuckle Sandwich**

* * *

><p>As Knuckles ran through the Sweet Mountain, he couldn't help but wonder if Eggman had tricked him again. He supposed it was possible, but he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Anyway, even if it was a trick, this could work to his advantage, as Eggman had willingly let him in the park. He jumped off the nearest ledge and glided into a wall, to climb it and look for this "red fat man."<p>

* * *

><p>Princess Peach's space ship, which was actually her modified pink plane, landed next to the elevator, as it was too large to land in the resort itself. The space elevator is in the middle of a large, grassy plain, which had a sort of simplistic beauty.<p>

"Toadsworth?" Peach inquired, "Can we stay here awhile before going up? It's so pretty."

"Yes, I suppose it is quite relaxing," Toadsworth replied. "In fact, why don't you get some food and a blanket out of the ship? We can have a picnic."

After Peach got the food, they sat down to enjoy their picnic. After eating their fill, they lay down and watched the skies. Eventually, they fell asleep.

"Hey! Lady! Mushroom thing! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Peach said, sitting up, "Who's there?"

"Me, silly. I'm Amy Rose," the pink creature wearing a red dress said, "What were you two doing sleeping next to the space elevator?"

"Young lady, the princess and I were simply enjoying the scenery before heading up to the amusement park," Toadsworth said. "We have an invitation from the owner, he seems to find Princess Peach attractive."

"I've met Eggman… He tries to take over the world a lot, but he's pretty normal," Amy explained, "But Sonic! Oh, he's my hero, and he's gonna be my husband some day, and he would never believe that Eggman could do something nice. He's probably up there right now, going to 'trash the place.' Also, you're a princess? Cool."

"So, you're going up there? Why don't we come with you, too? Let's go, Toadsworth, she seems nice."

"Princess, I don't think this is such a-"

"Oh, come on, you old fuddy-duddy," Amy said, "Let her have a bit of fun! I bet this is the first time she's come close to making a new friend in months, isn't it?"

Toadsworth sighed. "I suppose you're right. Teenage girls are going to be the death of me, I swear."

* * *

><p>Knuckles had finally found the fat man in red. It had taken a surprisingly long time, and the man wasn't as fat as he expected. Currently, he was asleep, using a giant cookie as a bed. He decided that the subtle approach was definitely the way to go in this situation.<p>

"HEY, YOU!"

"Huh?" the man said, sitting up suddenly. "Oh, hello strange red creature. What brings you here? I'm Mario. Super Mario."

"What have you done with the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"What's a Master Emerald? It sounds important."

"It is!" Knuckles exclaimed, "And I have it on very good information that you stole it!" _Okay, I may have exaggerated the 'good information' part,_ Knuckles thought, _but it's still the best way to find the Emerald_.

"Hey, I never stole anything!"

Knuckles growled, and threw a punch at Mario. Mario dodged with surprising speed, and punched Knuckles in the face before he could register what had happened. "I told you, I'm Super Mario," the man said. "Picking a fight with me is not a very good idea."

"You think you're so tough, huh? Well, why don't I show you why they call me Knuckles!" Knuckles started attempting to punch Mario rapid-fire, but Mario rolled out of the way, jumped up, and brought his foot down on Knuckles' head. This only served to make Knuckles angrier, and he started charging a spin-dash. Mario was confused at this move, as it was something he'd never seen before, and had little time to react when Knuckles released the attack. He managed to punch Knuckles out of the attack, but the force was too much for either of them to handle, and they both collapsed in exhaustion.

"You're not bad…" Knuckles conceded.

"Neither are you," Mario replied.

They both fell unconscious simultaneously.

* * *

><p>"Three beds," Toadsworth grumbled to himself as he set their luggage down, "Who puts three beds in a hotel room, anyway?" Upon reaching the room, Peach and Amy had immediately noticed the three beds, and Peach had offered her one. At the moment, Amy and Peach were taking a walk through the resort outside, talking about something or other, and they had left him to get the room ready. <em>I shouldn't be complaining,<em> he thought, _it is my job to take care of the Princess._

Peach and Amy were now having a conversation about who was more awesome, Mario or Sonic.

"Sonic is fast, brave, and always saves the world from Eggman's evil plans," Amy explained to Peach.

"Why would Sonic need to save the world from an amusement park?" Peach asked, confused. Amy seemed to think about it for a minute.

"You know, I don't really _know_," Amy confessed, but then seemed to gloss over the thought with a shrug. "Anyway - why is Mario more awesome than Sonic?"

Peach thought for a minute. "Well, Mario's brave too! And pretty fast, though not fast enough to be named Sonic. He also saves me every time when Bowser kidnaps me."

"What's a Bowser?" Amy inquired curiously.

"Oh, he's a...he's, umm...I think he's a giant turtle. Anyway, he kidnaps me all the time." Peach shrugged.

"Well, Sonic saved me one time I got kidnapped!"

"Only one time," Peach said. Amy looked at her with a slightly dangerous look in her eye, opening her mouth determinedly; Peach knew that look and quickly backtracked.

"I suppose they're both great in their own ways," Peach said, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Amy said, "Let's get back to Toadsworth – hey, look! It's Sonic, way over there!"

"I see him! Who's that he's with?" Peach asked, "It kind of looks like… It is! It's Luigi! Let's go over and say hi!"

"Okay, Peach Blossom is ready to go!" Amy said, running off with Peach close behind.

* * *

><p><em>cattywonkers: Okay, stop calling me by my name please in case I forget to delete it. Refer to me as cattywonkers. :) Anyway - nice dialogue for the most part, but I did change a few things. You need to pay closer attention to Toadsworth's grammar. He's bound to be quite proper and stuffy. You wrote Amy pretty well but she could be a little, er, screechier. Make any changes you need to the Amy-Peach argument.<em>

_Jakeroo123: __I feel like I should define how fast each of the characters can run in this fanfiction, so you can have a better idea of how fast they're moving. See my deviantart, link on profile._


	6. Stalkers are Pink, Speedsters are Blue

_Okay… Here we are, Chapter 5. A few new things will happen in this chapter – This will be the point when Tails teaches Luigi the basics of the spin-dash, but first, we follow Amy and Peach through Act 2 of the Tropical Resort. These two are Peach Blossom – They'll be working together most of the time._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Chapter 5: Stalkers are pink, Speedsters are blue**

* * *

><p>Yacker was trying to talk to Sonic, Tails, and Luigi, with little success. He'd tried hand gestures, but the results weren't exactly stellar.<p>

"You want us to break-dance?" Luigi guessed.

"You think we should go on a-" Tails said, trying (to no effect) to convince Sonic to let him go on a ride.

"We should trash the place!" Sonic said, obviously not hearing Tails.

"Sonic should come up with a new phrase, and stop inter-" Tails suggested.

"You want me to run!" Sonic said, not really listening to Tails, like he does when excited.

Yacker was getting a little frustrated with them – they were heroes, and nice, but it would be nicer if they could understand him.

"I know!" Tails exclaimed, taking out his handheld. "I can code a translator on my handheld so we can understand what he's saying!"

"I'll help," Luigi offered. "I have some experience with this sort of thing."

* * *

><p>Amy was running slower than normal so that Princess Peach could keep up, but she was surprised by how fast the seventeen-year-old could run. Amy had been training for years to try and catch up to Sonic, and the result was that she could run at high speeds, but still not quite enough to catch him. They ran across a large patch of soft dirt much like Luigi had seen earlier, and used a couple of springs to reach the other side of a gap, where they ran into a loop. Amy simply sped up and ran around it, but Peach couldn't get enough speed to run around it, so she used her parasol to float down.<p>

They had to skid to a stop rather quickly after that, as there was a bridge that looked like it collapse at any moment. "How are we going to cross this?" Peach wondered, "It's too far for me to float across with my parasol."

"Hmm…" Amy thought about it for a few seconds, "Got it! Hang on to me," Amy held her hand out for Peach to grab, "Here we go!" Amy took off running at full speed, crumbling the bridge behind them as they ran. Half a second after they reached the end of the bridge, a spring hit them upward onto a nearby dirt ledge. They landed next to a couple of robots. There was a flurry of movement, with Amy taking one out with her hammer and Peach taking care of the other with her frying pan.

"Cool move, Amy!" Peach beamed, congratulating her new friend.

"Right back at ya!"

Directly beyond the robots was a fan on the ground that was blowing air straight up. "I know what to do here," Peach said. "It's your turn to hang on." After Amy grabbed her hand, Peach took out her parasol and used it to float upwards on the air from the fan. After landing, Peach and Amy gave each other high-fives. They ran ahead, jumping onto the floating platforms to reach the ledge. A few hundred feet past the ledge, they met a smaller loop, which Peach actually managed to run around. After passing a large fountain, the path widened out into a long road.

* * *

><p>As Tails and Luigi were sitting on a bench working on the translator, Sonic was running around, smashing benches, potted plants, and generally trashing the place. <em>You know,<em> Sonic thought, _maybe I should find a new phrase to use. Perhaps "demolish the establishment." Nah, too uncool-sounding._ Suddenly, Sonic heard lasers and what sounded like a robotic voice from a few hundred feet away. He started running towards the source of the noise, feet blurring as he neared...a couple of robots and an alien.

"Yee haw! Get along, li'l aliens!" Cubot exclaimed.

"Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again," Orbot noted. "Stop talking, and net that alien!"

"You got it partner!"

Sonic was watching Cubot failing to catch the alien from the level above, "I'm not sure what's goin' on, but I'm sure of what I'm gonna do." Sonic jumped down from where he was standing, quickly ran in front of Cubot, grabbing the alien and running back towards Luigi and Tails.

"…and that's how the spin-dash works," Tails finished, noticing Sonic, he spoke again. "Oh, hi Sonic! We finished the translator, Luigi's pretty smart, and-"

"You're smarter than me," Luigi added.

"He was a big help! I decided to explain the spin-dash to him while waiting for you."

"Really?" Sonic asked, "So, what do you think of the idea, Luigi?"

"I'm not going to do it like you guys – rolling on the ground doesn't work for me," he explained, "though I might be able to do a variation on it, by twirling in place."

Sonic would have said something, but Yacker started talking right then.

* * *

><p>It had taken a surprisingly long time to reach the end of the road. There were a few gaps that were easy enough to jump over, but there was a point when it turned over, and Peach couldn't get a good enough grip to stay on the road, so Amy had to carry her again. They were coming up on the end of the road, and another loop – thankfully a small one, as Peach didn't particularly like having to be dragged along paths. Directly after the loop, however, there was a ledge neither of them could jump to. Amy figured things out pretty quickly, though, and used her hammer to catapult herself upwards. Peach caught on to the idea and followed, taking her parasol out in mid-jump so Amy could use it to pull her up.<p>

The path directly beyond was riddled with spikes, so they had to go a lot slower, so they didn't get hurt. After avoiding the spikes, Peach noticed something strange floating above the fans in front of them. "What are those spinning, golden rings, Amy?"

"Those? Oh, those are power rings," Amy explained. "They can protect you from getting hurt, though they have some other uses as well. Some people use them as money."

"So they're a useful thing to have," Peach said. "Well, let's collect some, then." Amy grabbed onto Peach's hand once more, and she used her parasol to float them up to the ledge, making sure to grab rings on the way up. When they got up, the sight that met them was a bit…surprising, to say the least. "Wow," Peach said, shocked, "That's a lot of robots. Eggman might actually be up to something here..." The entire road in front of the two was simply filled with robots. Sonic, Tails, and Luigi were all in a circular area hundreds of feet behind the last robot.

"Nah, I think these are just here for Sonic," Amy said. "Eggman kind of hates him, you know."

"Good point. I suppose we should get rid of them, then," Peach said, taking out her frying pan.

"Yep!" Amy replied, taking out her hammer.

* * *

><p>"Let me make sure I'm hearing you right," Sonic said, "The Wisps are made up of a huge energy source called Hyper-Go-Ons, which anybody could use to be able to run as fast as me. Eggman's using them as an evil scheme with the amusement park."<p>

"Sonic, Yacker never said the park was part of an evil scheme," Tails explained. "Anyway, some of the rides look pretty fun. Could we-"

"Sonic!" Amy's voice came from down the road, "I've finally found you!"

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. "Gotta run, bro!" Sonic ran off towards an area of the park that seemed rather heavy with traffic, probably so it would be harder for Amy to catch him. The alien he had saved from Cubot flew after him.

Amy slowed to a stop, obviously upset that her hero had left once more. She sat down on the bench next to Tails, who decided to introduce the two to each other. "Luigi, this is Amy, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, and the closest thing I have to a big sister. Amy, this is Luigi, a new friend of mine who helped me with this translator."

"Nice to meet you, Amy," Luigi said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"You too. It's cool that you helped Tails with one of his inventions," Amy replied. "You must be pretty smart. Also, I have a new friend you might know. Do you know anyone called-"

"Luigi! I knew I saw you," Peach shouted to the green plumber, "This is the place where Rosalina sent you? I got an invitation here from the owner. Apparently he finds me attractive. Toadsworth was thrilled."

"Eggman's a little weird sometimes," Tails said, "He's a bit of a romantic, I mean. So wait, if you got an invitation, you must have a hotel room…can you bring us there? It's been a kind of long day."

* * *

><p><em>Again, leave your suggestions in reviews. If I like your suggestion, I may use it. Keep it rated K+, though, I'm trying to keep things with the general atmosphere of the games.<em>

_cattywonkers says - I like the Peach-Amy interaction in this one. But I promise in about three or four chapters I will probably force jakeroo123 to do a little bit of a slumber party scene with "girl time" of Peach and Amy doing each other's hair and discussing Sonic and Mario. He will probably not listen to me. _

_Jakeroo123: Cattywonkers, if you want that, you should write your own section. Also, just so people are aware, Toadsworth is not really thrilled – quite the opposite, Peach is being sarcastic__._


	7. Fungi, Flowers, and Questionable Advice

_Okay, here we go. Not much going on, but catty gets her slumber party scene, and Sonic runs through Act 3. Also, this will be the first time a character uses a Wisp to transform._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Fungi, Flowers, and Questionable Dating Advice**

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long for Luigi, Tails, Amy, and Peach to get back to Peach's hotel room. Toadsworth was rather surprised to see Luigi. "Master Luigi! Is this the location Rosalina sent you for your mission?"<p>

"Yes," Luigi said, "But we're not completely sure who's behind all of this. It could be Eggman, it could be Bowser, because we don't know where he ended up, and it could even be someone we've never met."

"I have a question," Tails spoke up. "Who's Rosalina? You've mentioned her a few times."

"Rosalina," Peach explained, "is the Lady of the Stars. She travels between different planets in her Comet Observatory, offering safety and making sure that nothing goes wrong. She's been doing it for thousands of years."

"Different planets rarely meet each other," Luigi continued. "The Mushroom World, where Peach and I live, is the only one where an adventure has ever carried over to the Observatory."

"Rosalina lives to make the world a better place," Peach said. "She comes to different worlds in different forms and names. She may have even come to this world under another name."

"She rarely does anything directly, preferring to give the heroes vague hints about what they should do," Luigi finished. "If things get too dire, she will take a more direct role."

_Tikal_, Tails realized, _might have been Rosalina._ "She seems kind of important," he said.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "what Tails said!"

"Well," Toadsworth said, getting into bed, "I hate to interrupt, but it's the Princess's bedtime."

"We should all go to bed," Luigi said. "Me and Tails can sleep in the chairs." He sat down in one of the two armchairs in the room. Tails jumped into the other one, curled up like a puppy. Both were soon asleep.

"Aww… Tails is so _cute!_" Peach whispered to Amy.

"I know he is," Amy agreed, but secretly thought to herself that Sonic was much cuter. "And he's really smart, too. He's always making things." The two fell silent for a few minutes until Peach heard the unmistakable sound of Toadsworth's snores.

"He's asleep," Peach said to Amy, raising her voice a bit this time; Toadsworth always slept like a brick wall.

"Awesome! Let's have a slumber party!" Amy squealed, a bit too loudly; Toadsworth snorted but didn't wake up. Peach winced at the squeal, but when Toadsworth went back to his snores she smiled.

"I don't think I've ever had one of those before."

"You've never had a _slumber party? _Girl, you've missed out on a lot." Amy giggled.

Peach thought about it. "I guess so. It's just what happens when you're a princess. You don't really get to have friends over, because you're always doing something that you're supposed to for the land."

Amy was surprised at this. She'd thought being a princess must be so cool, but to miss out on something as basic as a sleepover with a friend didn't sound very fun at all. "Well, then let's start. Usually at slumber parties you braid each other's hair. Do you know how to braid?"

"I've never braided hair, but yes, I know how to braid." Peach settled behind Amy and took hold of her very pink quills, separated it into three equal sections, and began carefully braiding so as not to pull. "So...that was Sonic, huh?"

Amy frowned. "Yes. I don't know why he runs away every time I try to talk to him!"

"It doesn't seem very nice," Peach admitted, taking a red ribbon out of a hidden pocket of her dress and tying it around the end of Amy's braid. "Maybe you could get Tails to talk to him?"

"Tails? I don't think Sonic would listen to Tails if he told him to marry me," Amy said matter-of-factly, now switching positions to braid Peach's own hair. She found immense difficulty in braiding it all because of the thickness of her blonde hair, and so opted to do two separate ones.

"Marry you?" Peach said, confused. "How old _are _you?"

"12 years old," Amy said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to want to be married to a 15-year-old hedgehog at the age of 12. "Do you have any more ribbons?"

Peach nodded and handed her two more ribbons, these ones pink. "Mario and I kind of have a complicated relationship. Every time I invite him for cake, I get kidnapped or Luigi comes. Mostly the first one."

"Well, I think you should just tell him about your feelings!" Amy said enthusiastically. "Don't ask him out on dates without saying they're dates. Just run up to him and ask him to marry you!"

"I don't think I -"

"GO TO BED, GIRLS!" Toadsworth bellowed, voice scratchy from sleep and annoyed from being woken up. Amy and Peach looked at each other with sheepish grins and crawled into their respective beds.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, there was a large figure sleeping in a bed. Suddenly, the door opened, but did not wake the sleeper up. Two figures entered, one enormous, and one of a more normal size. "Get him!" the huge figure shouted in a gruff, malicious voice. The sleeper awakened to see the small figure waving a glowing stick, and knew no more as he fell into a deep sleep, mere seconds after he rose from his previous slumber.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic ran down the street at over eight hundred miles per hour, trying to get away from Amy. He hadn't actually noticed that she wasn't chasing him, or that the cyan-colored wisp had followed him. He just knew that he had to get away. As he ran, he did "quick steps" from side-to-side, to grab rings and dodge a wall. He came across a gap that was fairly easy to jump moving at that speed, but one that he'd never be able to jump if he wasn't running.<p>

Up ahead, he saw a wall, as well as an open entrance to a hallway to the right. Milliseconds before he hit the wall, he suddenly turned, and ran into the hallway without slowing down. There were a few turns and twists in the hallway, but the adrenaline made it easy enough for Sonic to take them all at full speed. He wasn't prepared to trip out of a balcony, but he luckily managed to land on a spring, which sprung him up to a small ledge. There was nowhere he could run from this ledge, but there was a trail of rings. He started running towards the rings and executed the light-dash. As he came down on the other side of the huge gap, he had to slide under a wall, but got up immediately and kept running.

He quickly ran into a spring, which sprung him up to the next ledge. As soon as he landed, he was forced to slide under another wall, which led to a slide, so he couldn't get up and start running until he reached the bottom. This worried him, as it might give Amy time to catch up. As soon as he could, he immediately started running around the curved bridge over the pond, accidentally knocking a large purple cat who was fishing into the water. He didn't bother to stop and apologize, though, as he had bigger problems, like a crazy pink stalker. After the pond, he ran into a tunnel, where he had to hop over a short ledge, and slide under a wall without any time to get his bearings. The gap let him out above another road, and he landed without slowing down. He soon came across a spring to a series of ledges, which did, unfortunately slow him down, but not for long.

The ledge he had just landed on was full of robots, but he had no time to attack, as the wisp that was following him chose that moment to suddenly ram itself into Sonic's stomach. Instead of being knocked back, Sonic himself being forced into a spin-dash, but if felt different, more powerful. He wasn't expecting to turn into a laser when he released it, bouncing around at the speed of light and obliterating all of the robots in the blink of an eye. The laser wore off as he went over the ledge, and he hit the ground running, smashing through crates in a continued attempt to escape Amy, who he still hadn't noticed the distinct lack of. After reaching the edge of the road he was on, he jumped up, and homing-attacked from flying robot to flying robot across the gap. There were also robots on the floor below, and Sonic homing attacked them as well, and took off running once more, running up the wall, and over a huge welcome sign.

He was rather surprised when he crashed headfirst into a wall. Unfortunately, the only thing on the wall was a strange, glowing antenna. He had no idea how to use it, but the laser wisp did. The wisp once again plunged into Sonic, and he got the idea, and released his spin-dash into the strange antenna, shooting through wires in the ground. When he came out, he saw something he'd expected to see since first arriving at the amusement park.

* * *

><p><em>There's more to things than meets the eye. Also, Tails will eventually get to go on a ride, when he and Luigi do a part on their own. Well, not quite a "ride" – They're going to pick one at random, without really paying attention. I've already picked it, though. It'll be a good way for those two to start off a friendship. I've changed some of the character's run speeds – Check my profile to see it. Also, Big's just so hilariously stupid that I had to give him a cameo. I skipped some of Act 3 that had a distinct lack of an air of "run for your life". There's a cliffhanger here, but the next chapter will be up very soon.<em>

_cattywonkers's notes: I GOT MY SLUMBER PARTY SCENE. Do not rain on my parade. :D_


	8. Rotatatron

_Okay… Here we go, the first boss of the game. It's a pretty anticlimax boss, ridiculously easy to beat. I shouldn't even need Catty to beta this chapter_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Rotatatron**

* * *

><p>When we last left Amy's hero, he saw something he'd been expecting the whole time: Eggman in his Egg-mobile, and a giant robot.<p>

"Sonic! I see you've finally showed up," Eggman said, not sounding particularly surprised. "A little slow today, are we?"

"Heh, the only slow one here is you, Egghead!" Sonic taunted. "I could run rings around you without even breaking a sweat!"

"You are aware that the term 'Egghead' means someone who is very smart, like me, and unlike you," Eggman countered.

"No way!" Sonic shouted, "I'm smart!"

"Oh really?" Eggman asked, "Then why do you always bring that flittering little fox around with you? He doesn't seem useful for much else."

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, hurt for his friend. "Tails is plenty useful! And even if he wasn't, he's my little bro, and I'm not leaving him behind!"

"Believe what you want, hedgehog," Eggman said, "but we're wasting time! I will destroy you, and this time, nothing will stop me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Sonic replied, disinterested. "Let's get this going, already! Also, don't call me nothing."

"Let's see how you fare against this big boy, then," Eggman said. The 'big boy' was a large robot that appeared to be in the shape of an eye, with giant claws on either side. It was in a circular hoop, which Sonic jumped onto, and had platforms circling around it.

"Any help, little laser wisp thing?" Sonic asked the wisp, who appeared to be panting with exhaustion. "Guess not, then." Sonic jumped from platform to platform until he reached the top, and then proceeded to jump towards the robot, curling into a ball right before he hit.

"_What?_" Eggman exclaimed angrily. "I don't believe this! How did you hit him so fast?"

"Well, duh," Sonic said, "Super-speed, and pathetic robot design."

"Well, let's see what you make of level two!" Eggman said maliciously, pressing a button in the egg-mobile, causing the platforms to start spinning.

"Really, Eggman?" Sonic asked. "I can just run up the walls, you know." The robot then took the chance to grab said walls with its claws, moving them quickly in a counterclockwise direction. "Okay, that was a smart move there, I'll give you that." Sonic waited a few seconds, and right before one of the claws hit him, he ran as fast as he could up the wall, and jumped right before hitting the other claw, hitting the robot a second time.

"Well then, let's just see what you make of THIS!" Eggman said, pressing another button. Sonic never saw what that button did, though, as the laser wisp had recovered. It shot into Sonic's stomach once more, and he took off, bouncing around the ring as a laser, completely demolishing the robot and all of the platforms around it. The robot started to blow up, rings falling everywhere. Sonic collected as many as he could, and smirked at Eggman.

"I _said_, don't call me nothing!"

"You may have stopped me this time, hedgehog, but I'll be back!" Eggman said, taking off in his Egg-mobile. "Hasta la bye-bye, sucker!"

"Amy's probably asleep by now," Sonic said, noticing the time. "I should head back." Sonic took off running back towards Amy and Peach's hotel room, with the intent of sleeping on the floor outside the door.

* * *

><p><em>Alright! I've finally finished with the Tropical Resort. As always, suggestions are welcome, as long as it isn't a pairing suggestion, or high-rated.<em>

_**cattywonkers: can we bring Daisy in at one point? Maybe in a couple of chapters? :D**_

_Sure thing, but don't expect it to be that soon. Also, from now on, cattywonkers' comments will be bolded, to better distinguish them from mine._


	9. Splitting Up

_Well, I did say that Luigi and Tails would go off on their own sooner or later._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Splitting Up**

* * *

><p>Tails awoke to the sound of Eggman's voice over the intercom.<p>

"_Would Sonic the Hedgehog__please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes! That's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, we only want to return your keys."_

"Seriously?" Luigi asked, "Like Sonic's going to believe that. Isn't Eggman supposed to be _smart_?"

"He is," Amy said, yawning, "He's never tried something like this before. He usually just uses giant killer robots."

"Maybe," Peach guessed, "He really is trying to do a good thing."

There was silence for a few moments, until they heard the muffled laughter from outside the door.

* * *

><p>Sonic was laughing his head off at the announcement Eggman just made. Did he seriously think that would work? It's like he had gotten stupider, which, considering all the explosions from his robots, might actually have happened.<p>

His laugh was cut short when Amy opened the door, saw him, and instantly hugged him, mumbling about how they would be married and similar things.

Tails walked out after Amy, "Hi Sonic! Um," he said nervously, "How's it going?"

"Fine," Sonic replied, "Apart from the obvious." He gestured to Amy, who was mumbling something about hammers and super-speed.

Luigi was the next to come out, and was a little confused at Sonic and Tails being so calm about Amy hugging Sonic, "Um… Does this happen a lot?"

"This?" Sonic asked, Amy now mumbling about foxes, rabbits, hedgehogs, and grandchildren, "Almost as much as Eggman trying to destroy me with a giant killer robot. Oh yeah, he tried that again last night. I think it's part of an evil scheme."

Peach had walked out while he was talking, "No, I don't think so. Amy says Eggman's always trying to get rid of you and your friends. Also, Amy, don't you think you should let him go?"

"NO!" Amy shouted, "MY SONIKKU!" and starting hugging him tighter, so he was having trouble breathing. Tails noticed, and was quick to react, pulling Amy off of Sonic.

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic shouted, taking off at the speed of sound, "C'mon Tails, Luigi!" They followed him, and Amy tried to catch up, but quickly lost sight of the three supersonic heroes.

Sonic, Tails, and Luigi came across a sort of space bus stop that led to the other areas of the park.

"Where should we go?" Sonic pondered, looking at a map, "Sweet Mountain, Starlight Carnival, Aquarium Park, Asteroid Coaster, or Planet Wisp, which it says is under construction."

"I kind of want to go to the starlight carnival," Tails said, "If you don't want to, Luigi can come with me."

"I don't know… Will you, Luigi?"

"Of course I will," Luigi answered, "I've only known you guys for a few days, but Tails is already one of my closest friends."

"Okay, then," said Sonic, "I'll go to the sweet mountain, because there's no way Amy's going to look for me there!"

"Wait," Luigi said, "Wouldn't it be smarter to go to the Aquarium Park?"

"Water scares me more than Amy," Sonic confessed, "Unless it's shallow, like at a beach."

"Ah, okay then," Luigi said, "Let's go!"

Sonic got in the bus for the Sweet Mountain, which immediately took off. Luigi and Tails got into the Starlight Carnival bus, and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, the bus took off.

* * *

><p>Team Dark was slowly making its way through the Tropical Resort. While they could usually keep up with Team Sonic, today they were slowed down by Rouge dragging a gigantic sack with her.<p>

"Why do we have this again, Rouge?" Shadow asked, a touch of anger in his voice.

"I told you," Rouge explained, "My client said that if we brought it to him, he would transport it to a location of my desire as soon as we finished. The Knucklehead will never find it."

"INQUIRY: WHAT IS THE IDENTITY OF ROUGE'S CLIENT?" Omega inquired.

"I don't know," Rouge said, "But I know it's not Eggman. His voice was too low and gruff. We're here." They stopped in front of a small, dark building.

"Humph," Shadow said, as the three walked in, "Typical."

Before any of them had time to react, there was a screechy laugh and a ball of light came and hit all three. They immediately fell unconscious.

"It has been done, Your Gnarliness" said the screechy voice.

"Bwahahahaha!" laughed a deep, gruff voice from the shadows, "Best. Plan. EVER!"

* * *

><p><em>Cattywonkers didn't beta this one, because she's still asleep. Also, two guesses as to what's in Rouge's giant sack. It should only take one. Also, you should be able to figure out some of what's going on behind the scenes, or, at least, who the two are.<em>


	10. No, it's not Rainbow Road

_Alright! The last chapter may seem a bit confusing at the end. Don't worry, Team Dark is okay. They'll be back soon enough, but not yet. It's all part of the "mystery" villain's scheme. I say mystery very loosely, as everyone probably has that part figured out. You probably don't know his whole scheme, though. This chapter is going to follow Luigi and Tails through Act 1 of the Starlight Carnival. Also, the laser wisp was tired from using its power twice in twenty seconds, not from trying to keep up._

**Super Mario Colors**

**No, it's not Rainbow Road**

* * *

><p>"…and that's how my bro and I saved the universe a few weeks ago," Luigi said, finishing telling Tails about his last adventure.<p>

"Cool," Tails said. "Hey, look! This is our stop."

As soon as Luigi and Tails exited the bus, it took off. They were inside a long tunnel leading to and away from the bus stop, that was colored a dull gray, in contrast to the multicolored tiles inside the bus stop itself.

"Ready Tails?" Luigi asked.

"Ready," Tails replied.

"GO!" they shouted simultaneously, taking off down the tunnel at the speed of sound. When they left the tunnel, they came out into space, on a road of rainbow colors that disappeared behind Luigi as he ran, and materialized up ahead.

"This place is trippy," Luigi said, referring to the fact that the road they were on was twisting and turning around brightly lit starships, huge brightly lit signs, and giant hoops in the air.

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "I've never seen anywhere as crazy as this."

"There's a place in my world – Hold that thought, robots," Luigi said, breaking off in the middle of his sentence because two robots had appeared.

"Rings too," Tails said, collecting some of them. He nearly lost them when a robot fired a laser right after he collected the last one. "Okay then… It looks like the robots fire at the trails of rings…"

Unfortunately, Luigi had already tried to collect the next trail of rings, but hadn't managed to move out of the way of the lasers quick enough. The rings protected him from the damage, but it still hurt. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Luigi nodded. "Come to think of it, this is pretty smart for Egg-" Tails was interrupted by the robots rammed themselves into a starship the road was passing under. "Uh, never mind."

"Yeah…why does he make these things so – Waah!" Luigi screamed, as he had run off the edge of the road, and was falling towards the planet.

"Whoa!" Tails exclaimed, flying down to catch Luigi. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Luigi said, panting heavily. "We should pay more attention."

Tails flew them down, avoiding the mirrors, and setting Luigi down on the road that appeared lower down. As they took off once more, Tails asked, "What was that place you were going to tell me about before we ran into the robots?"

"Rainbow Road is a racetrack in space," Luigi explained, running around a loop in the road. "It's a floating road in rainbow colors. Quite pretty, but really trippy as well. Not as much as here, though."

"I can see why this place reminds you of it," Tails said as Luigi jumped off of the end of the road onto a starship, then from the starship to another one, and then from that starship into an opening above, "Also, cool jumping skills."

"Thanks," Luigi said, as they landed inside the starship, which was filled with the same tiles from the bus stop, "I'm quite proud of them."

Luigi and Tails ran forward at a slower speed, coming across a spring, which both of them ignored, preferring to fly/jump up the ledge. Luigi kicked an Egg Pawn to pieces as they came down, and they continued running. They couldn't run very far, though, as there was a wall. They stopped before reaching the wall, and looked at their surroundings. There was a hole in the floor filled with giant blue blocks, a few strange-looking blue rings in the air, a floating platform next to the strange rings, and a cage hanging from the ceiling with a blue cube-shaped wisp in it.

As soon as he noticed it, Tails flew up and sliced the cage with his tails, letting the blue wisp out. He took the translator out, and asked, "Do you know how to get out of here?"

**Yes,** the wisp said, **use my power!**

The wisp suddenly shot into Tails's stomach, who felt the odd sensation of being turned into a large, fuzzy, yellow cube with blue eyes, and two blue triangles on the top corners.

**Bit sudden, don't you think?** Yacker asked, though only Luigi heard him, but didn't understand him. Luigi was a bit surprised at the strange sound, as he actually hadn't noticed the wisp following them.

As a cube, Tails quickly fell and slammed into the ground, changing all the blue rings into blue blocks, and the blue blocks into blue rings. There was something oddly comfortable about being in the cube form, and Tails would have probably stayed a cube for awhile if they didn't need to go.

"Tails," Luigi said, not particularly fazed by the transformation, "you look like one of the blocks on my planet…well, except that they have black eyes, and don't have ears in the corners. Anyway, we have to go, so try and turn back."

Tails wondered how he would do that, but didn't have to wonder long, as the wisp exited as soon as he thought that, changing Tails back to normal. "Well," Tails said, a bit flustered, "that was weird, but kind of enjoyable. It's really easy to turn back."

"It's a good thing you changed back so easily," Luigi said. "I once got turned into a dog...er, not like you're a fox, I mean a four-legged dog."

"Oh…how'd that happen?"

"I'll tell you later," Luigi jumped into the hole, collecting the blue rings on the way down, "but now we need to keep going."

"Oh, yeah," Tails said, following after him. There were two Egg Pawns at the bottom, and Luigi landed on one, taking it out with a well-timed stomp of his foot. Tails destroyed the other by curling into a ball just before hitting it. There was a tunnel at one side of the hole, and the two walked down it, as it was too dark to run through. Tails spotted a robot on the floor, throwing bombs around it. He motioned for the wisp to come over as he flew into the shaft above it. He turned into a cube once more, slamming down on the robot.

"Cool move, Tails," Luigi said, as Tails turned back. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed at the end of the tunnel a little farther beyond, where there was a small hole at the top that hadn't been there before. Yacker started talking again, and Tails quickly took out the translator.

**That hole was filled with Hyper-blocks,** Yacker said, **They can only be broken with the power of the wisps. When you slammed into the ground, they shattered.**

"Really?" Tails asked, sounding interested. "Hmm…that could be useful. The hole looks too small to walk through, so I'll have to spin-dash. How are you going to get through, Luigi?"

"Like this," Luigi said, running towards the hole, jumping up, and, at the last moment, diving onto his stomach, allowing him to slide through the hole easily. Tails was a bit surprised at this, but he didn't show it. He jumped up, managed to get inside the hole, and spin-dashed the rest of the way through. When he got to the other side, he saw that he and Luigi were at the bottom of a shaft.

"I can't fly that high when carrying you..." Tails said.

"You don't have to," Luigi said. "Watch." He jumped towards one wall, and, immediately after hitting it, kicked off to the other in what is known as a wall jump, repeating until he reached the top. Tails was flying right behind him the whole way.

"Again," Tails said, "nice jumping skills." He noticed that the room was full of rings, including some rare 10-for-1 rings. He and Luigi then jumped, flew, and ran around the room, collecting all of them in a matter of seconds. They then went up another shaft at the top of the room, coming out next to an elevator, which they took upwards. When it opened, they were next to a huge opening into space.

"Hey, Tails, do you like skydiving?" Luigi asked.

"It's pretty fun," Tails said. "Being able to fly makes things less dangerous."

"Good," Luigi said, jumping out, "because here we go!"

As they were falling down, they managed to grab some rings floating in the air, and saw starships warping out of nowhere far below.

"This place is even trippier than I thought," Luigi said, landing on the rainbow-colored road that once again appeared.

"Yet this is probably the sanest thing we've seen," Tails noted.

As Luigi ran down the road, he noticed ladybug robots that were catching up with him. "Hey Tails, what are these called?" Luigi asked the fox.

"Motobugs," he replied, "I don't know how Eggman made them so fast, though."

"Well," Luigi said, "We can't let them catch us." He managed to avoid them for awhile, but they were gaining fast. He saw a cage of white wisps up ahead, and broke it open, in the hopes that they'd do something useful. The wisps shot into him and Tails, and they were suddenly moving much faster, boosting far beyond the sound barrier, leaving the Motobugs far behind.

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed, surrounded by an aura of electricity. "This is not what I expected!"

"Me neither!" Tails was surrounded by a yellow barrier, actually managing to keep up with Luigi on foot. "I never thought I'd be able to run this fast!" They were moving so fast that they barely saw the giant starship warp out of nowhere, but they definitely noticed when they rushed into it. A giant ceiling began to fall, obviously an attempt to crush them, but they managed to outrun it, exiting the starship after less than two seconds.

After they left, the rainbow road returned, and the white wisps exited their bodies and flew away. Luigi and Tails kept going on the twisting road, though Tails had to start flying again. They ran straight off the end of the road, and dived through a trail of rings into the biggest starship yet. Once inside, they slowed to a stop.

"That was crazy," Luigi said.

"For sure," Tails replied. "Think we should rest?"

"Definitely."

"Okay, I want to try sleeping as a cube." Tails called the blue wisp over to him, and turned into a cube once more.

"Okay then…" Luigi climbed on top of Cube Tails, and found him to be surprisingly soft. Soon, both heroes were asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, Tails likes being a cube. Also, assume that wisps follow the heroes for awhile, unless they're white, in which case they leave when the heroes are done boosting. Yacker will always follow whoever has the translator, so Luigi and Tails, because they're the only ones who can read it. Wow… This level is a bit long, isn't it? Also, the yellow barrier around Tails – think how it looks when Sonic boosts in Sonic Unleashed, except yellow. Cube Tails is soft – Well, Tails is fluffy, and Sonic is spiky, so why wouldn't Cube Sonic be hard, and Cube Tails be soft?<em>

_**cattywonkers says - Whoa, that was a long chapter. Sorry it took me so long to beta; I'm writing my own story right now. :)**_


	11. Mario, Super Mario

_Okay… Chapter 10 is here. Sorry it took so long, but I had a bit of a long day yesterday. Anyway, Mario and Knuckles make their return just in time for the Sweet Mountain's first act__._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Mario, Super Mario**

* * *

><p>Just from looking, Sonic knew that coming to the Sweet Mountain was a good idea. Amy was always trying to impress him, and she thought that staying thin would work. He couldn't care less about someone's eating habits, considering his own. As the space-bus stopped, Sonic noticed that it had dropped him off on a strip of land extruding from a cliff. As soon as the door opened, he ran outside, and tripped over something within seconds. Sonic got up, and froze when he noticed what, or, rather, who, he tripped over.<p>

Knuckles was getting up from the ground, with an angry look on his face. He was just barely waking up from being knocked out by the strange red man (who was still unconscious, Knuckles noted), when, suddenly, he was kicked in the side of his head at high speed. "Sonic," he growled, "Why did you kick me?"

"Sorry Knux," Sonic apologized, "Didn't see ya. I only just got here."

"Oh yeah," Knuckles said sarcastically, "You really think I'm going to believe that. How gullible do you think I am?"

"Well…" Sonic started, but didn't get a chance to finish, as the 'strange red man' chose that moment to wake up.

"Woo-hoo! It's-a-me, Super Mario!" Mario introduced himself, "Who are you strange-red-thing-that-fights-okay, and strange-spiky-blue-thing?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you call me that…" Knuckles mumbled, before speaking in a louder voice, "I am Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, and I know you took it!"

"You look nothing like an echidna," Mario said, "and you still haven't told me what that is."

"Knucklehead, I think you got tricked again," Sonic said, "Who told you this guy took the Emerald? Also, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Don't call me knucklehead!" Knuckles shouted, throwing a punch at Sonic, but was stopped mid-punch by Mario grabbing his arm. Needless to say, both Knuckles and Sonic were surprised.

"Let's not fight," Mario said, "Knuckles, you should just answer the question."

"Fine…" Knuckles said, "It was one of Eggman's robots. Happy?"

"I knew it," Sonic said, "You really have to stop falling for that, Knux."

"Who's Eggman, Sonic-the-hedgehog-who-looks-nothing-like-a-hedgehog?" Mario asked.

"... You're really not making yourself very likable, you know," Sonic said, "Anyway, Eggman's an evil man. He built this theme park, so it's obviously an evil scheme. Me and my bro Tails came up to trash the place."

"I see what you mean," Mario said, "Looks like I have my work cut out for me, then. I'm going to save you from your peril!"

"Peril? Um, I've stopped Eggman before, I don't need you to do it for me."

"Ah ha, the words of a rookie hero," Mario said, "I shall allow you to join me on my quest, and see how it's really done!"

"Rookie? I've been doing this for years! I don't even need your help!"

"Of course you do," Mario said, running towards a cookie he hadn't eaten, "Come on, let's go!"

"A bit full of himself, isn't he?" Knuckles asked, "Kind of reminds me of someone else."

"I am nothing like that!"

"Sure you aren't, 'fastest thing alive'," Knuckles said, "How would your fans react if they knew Tails could beat you in a race?"

"Fine," Sonic said, defeated, "Let's go see what this weirdo is doing."

Mario had pulled the cookie out of the ground, and set it down flat. He started running towards it, and started using it as a snowboard upon reaching it, easily making the jump that he'd had trouble with before. "Woo-hoo!" he shouted as he flew off the edge. Sonic dragged Knuckles after him, using his speed to make the jump to the other side. It took him awhile to catch up with Mario, who had found another use for his hundred fifty pound three-foot-tall body. He had perfected the art of rolling into a ball long ago, but, unlike Sonic, had never used it as an attack, just as a method of movement.

They landed on a long road that appeared to be made of cake, Mario rolling down it and through a trail of rings. At the end of the road, there was a giant cannon, which shot a huge, confetti-filled rocked at the heroes. Mario wasted no time in jumping up and drop-kicking the rocket to the ground, sending himself upward. He landed gracefully on top of the cannon.

"Show-off," Sonic mumbled, as he and Knuckles jumped up the platforms after Mario. At the other end of the cannon, there was a pit full of robots. Sonic used the zip-line over the pit, Knuckles glided across, and Mario jumped into the pit, destroying each and every Egg Pawn, jumping from one to the next, managing to make it to the other side before Sonic or Knuckles did.

"He's pretty impressive," Knuckles said as he landed, "But he's even more of a show-off than you are." Sonic gave him a look, grabbed his arm, and ran after Mario, who had decided to take the giant loop just ahead without waiting for them. Halfway through the loop, Mario rolled into a ball so he could pick up enough speed to get across the gap directly after the loop. Sonic just kept running with Knuckles hanging on.

As Mario flew across the gap, he uncurled, shouting, "Yahoo!". As he landed, he took off running down the curved road. Now that Sonic was on a flat surface, it was very easy for him to catch up, but Mario was running too fast for Knuckles to keep up, so Sonic still had to carry him. "What is your deal, Mario? You left us behind!" Sonic paused, realizing what he just said, "How did you do that, anyway?"

"I'm Super Mario!" Mario shouted, "Duh!" They then had to maneuver around a sharp turn. Luckily, this new area forced them to slow down enough for Knuckles to run with the two. The three heroes ran forward, using moving platforms and springs to gain height, as well as collecting rings. Sonic finally managed to destroy two buzzbombers with a homing attack. Knuckles noticed a cage with a yellow alien in it, and broke it open. Instantly, the yellow alien shot into Knuckles' stomach, turning him into the drill form, and allowing him to keep up with Mario and Sonic, who had continued running up above. Well, Mario had continued running, anyway, Sonic ran after him a few seconds later.

After Knuckles came out, there was a spike trap, which, unsurprisingly, Mario ran straight across to the other side. Sonic ran after him, but the spikes got him, making him lose his rings, Knuckles played it safe and glided across. At the other side, there were tons of crates, which Mario was preoccupied with smashing, and a couple of robots. Knuckles decided it was his time to shine, and punched the robots to pieces. Directly after, there were a few bridges above spikes… which Mario ran across once more, causing them to collapse, forcing Knuckles to carry Sonic across while gliding. At the other side, Mario was spinning around the cord of a zip-line, having ignored the pulley that was supposed to be used. Sonic and Knuckles didn't ignore it, though, landing on a rail behind Mario, who was spinning around the rail in the same way he had the zip-line. Sonic and Knuckles managed to grab the rings on top of the rail, and followed Mario through a giant donut that he was using as a loop.

After exiting the donut, the three came across a spring, which they then used to spring across a huge gap. They landed on a long road in front of another giant cannon, with rings and metal barrels scattered everywhere. Mario, once more, took things at a run, completely ignoring the rings, smashing through the metal barrels without a second thought.

"I'm supposed to trash the place," Sonic said.

"Well, this show-off doesn't seem to want you to," Knuckles said.

Mario, once more, used the giant projectiles to send himself over the top of the cannon. As Sonic and Knuckles took the more normal route of going through a tunnel to the other side, they saw Mario trying to bounce on another giant confetti projectile, finally stumbling. As he landed with his rings lost, Sonic managed to catch up.

"What is your deal, Mario?" Sonic asked.

"What do you mean?" Mario said, "I'm just showing a rookie hero the ropes."

"I'm not a rookie!"

"Yes you are," Mario said, taking off down the road once more, smashing robots and grabbing rings.

"Sonic!" Knuckles said, running up next to him, "Did he listen to you at all?"

"No," Sonic said, "It's getting pretty annoying."

"Well, now you know how Tails feels when you don't listen to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Knuckles said, "let's just catch this guy."

Sonic grabbed Knuckles' arm, and ran off after Mario just as he drop-kicked the cannon itself into the ground.

"SHOW-OFF!" Sonic and Knuckles both yelled, running after the plumber towards the now-open road.

* * *

><p><em>Mario's heroic, and a bit of a showoff… Okay, more than a bit. His heart is in the right place, though. Next we'll get back to Luigi and Tails, who's finally going to get to go on a ride of some sort.<em>


	12. Haunted Hauntings

_I did mention that this was an expansion, correct? Well, now you'll see part of what I mean. Luigi and Tails are going to go on a ride that is actually a level from another game._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Haunted Hauntings**

* * *

><p>Luigi woke up on top of something soft. It was a few moments before he remembered that that 'something soft'; was Cube Tails. He yawned, climbing down off of his new friend, whose eyes were, appropriately, closed. "Tails," Luigi said. "I think you should wake up now." The yellow cube opened his eyes, and changed back into a fox, yawning.<p>

"That was a good rest," Tails said. "Sleeping as a cube is surprisingly comfortable. I wonder if there's anything interesting to do around here."

"Let's see," Luigi said, walking over to a sign. "It says here that each starship has its own attraction."

"Really?" Tails asked. "Can we go?"

"Sure," Luigi said. "I noticed earlier that you kept asking Sonic to go on a ride, but he kept interrupting you. Anyway, it'll be a good way to cool down from all that craziness."

"I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>Luigi and Tails ran down the hallway they had found which they hoped led to the ride. Unlike the rest of the Starlight Carnival, this place looks somewhat old. The walls were gray stone, and there were pillars on either side. The floor was covered in strange black-and-white tiles, which appeared to be quite old. It seemed oddly familiar to Tails, as though he'd been there before. When they ran through the door at the end of the hallway, he knew why: They were in a replica of the Mystic Mansion.<p>

"Oh no…" Tails said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked, concerned.

"This is a replica of a haunted house Sonic, Knuckles, and I had to go through awhile back," Tails explained. "What's wrong with you, now?"

"Oh, nothing," Luigi replied, shaking. "It's just that I absolutely love being in a place full of the one thing I fear above all others. Nothing's wrong."

"…So ghosts scare you too?"

"Mario sometimes says that I practically invented the fear of ghosts," Luigi said. "So, yeah, a bit."

"Well, maybe we should find another-" The door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence. "Or maybe not…"

"Great," Luigi said, "just great. How are we going to get out now?"

"Well," Tails said, "maybe we should just go through the mansion like Sonic, Knuckles, and I did."

"Don't be surprised when I scream."

Luigi and Tails walked forward slowly, collecting the rings that were directly in front of the door. There was a raised platform in the center of the room, a crate next to the back wall, and a flight of stairs on either side. On top of the platform, there was a capsule with an image of a ring on it. Tails broke it, only to yelp as a pumpkin-headed ghost appeared, and then tried to cover his giant ears to drown out the sound of the ear-splitting shriek from behind him. He turned around to look at Luigi, who was shaking even more, with a terrified look on his face.

"E-everyth-thing's t-tota-ally fin-ne," Luigi tried to reassure Tails, failing miserably. "N-noth-thing's wr-wrong."

"If you do that every time we see a ghost," Tails said, "then this is going to be a long trip."

"N-no," Luigi said, "I-I'll be f-fine." He then proceeded to walk slowly and carefully up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was an Egg Pawn, which Tails smashed with his hammer, which looks like Amy's, except blue and orange. After the Egg Pawn was destroyed, the door opened, and Luigi and Tails walked through into another hallway, which was thankfully devoid of robots and ghosts. There were a few crates scattered around, as well as a flight of stairs. Luigi, having calmed down a bit, decided to grind up the banister, and got a running start so that he could get up.

At the end of the hallway, there was a closed and locked door. "I remember this," Tails said. "There's a switch under one of the crates."

"Why doesn't it set it off?" Luigi asked, smashing the two crates on the right with his mallet.

"I really have no idea," Tails replied, punching the two on the left. "Oh, here it is." Tails pushed the switch, opening the door into a large circular room with a door simply standing in the middle. The door the two friends had just come through closed, and Luigi froze up at the sight of a skeleton peeking around the door in the middle. Tails sighed at Luigi's fear, and ran around the door, destroying the Egg Pawn on the other side. At the sight of another ghost, he yelped and flew back to Luigi, who had calmed down about the skeleton a bit. "We need to touch this glowing ball at the same time," Tails explained. "That will open up the next area."

Luigi nodded, jogged forward, Tails running beside him, and they both touched the ball at the same time. After the flash of light from them touching the ball disappeared, the door in the center of the room had a hallway extending from it. There were also two Egg Pawns. Tails decided to take a bit of a risk, grabbing Luigi and performing Thunder Shoot to throw Luigi, taking out both enemies at the same time. Luigi landed, a bit disoriented, and asked, "What was that?"

"Thunder Shoot," Tails replied. "I can do it by electrifying my friends, and throwing them at enemies. The electricity makes them home in on the enemies, and come back after hitting them."

"Useful," Luigi said, running down the hall. At the end of the hall, there was a high wall, which Luigi jumped to the top of, and Tails flew up. At the top, there was a door with another Egg Pawn in front of it, which Luigi took out with a cyan bolt of electricity.

"Cool," Tails said, as the door opened into a large room with a few Egg Pawns, as well as another robot. "Maybe we could teach each other a few things."

"Yeah," Luigi said nervously, "but I really think we should get out of here first."

"Let's go, then," Tails said, running forward, taking out one Egg Pawn with a dummy ring, another with his tails, and the third with a spin-dash. Luigi went onto the witch-like robot, which was shooting fireballs at him. A few of the fireballs hit Luigi, making him lose rings, and run around screaming "Ahh hothothothot!" While he was doing this, he was luckily moving too fast for the Egg Bishop. After stopping, Luigi decided to try a spin dash. Luigi spun in place, his hands leaving green trails as he spun, and shot off through the robot, easily destroying it.

Luigi and Tails ran towards another orb in the back of the room. Upon being touched, a flash appeared in front of the mirror at the back of the room, and an enormous robot appeared. Luigi took off back for the door, and Tails followed the eighteen-year-old who was now hiding behind a statue. "Luigi," Tails said, "I have an idea on how to defeat this guy, but I need your help. Are you with me?"

"I guess so…" Luigi replied nervously.

"Okay then, here's the plan," Tails explained his plan, and they both came out. "Hey, metal-head!" The robot looked at him. "Try this on for size!" Luigi grabbed Tails, and both were surrounded in green electricity. "I call it Thunder Overdrive!" At lightning speed, both plumber and fox shot around the room, each tearing through the robot multiple times a second. The robot fell to pieces as both plumber and fox landed right where they had started.

"Awesome plan, little guy," Luigi said, as the mirror in the back of the room faded out of existence to reveal a passage.

"It was nothing," Tails said, flying through the new passage. Luigi ran after him. The passage led to a deep well, which the two jumped down. They landed on a sort of stone outcropping deep in the well. "We have to find another switch here." After finding the switch under a crate, the two continued through the door to find the exit to the mansion… However, in front of the exit, there was not one, but three huge robots. As Luigi and Tails prepared for a fight, daisies grew out of the ground at an alarming rate, squeezing one of the robots so hard it fell apart. The second robot was impaled by crystals growing from the ground. The source of the daisies and crystals was soon found as the third robot had its metal skull smashed in by a crystal fist.

"Hey, sweetie," Princess Daisy of Sarasaland said, "miss me?"

* * *

><p><em>Suggestions are still being taken. Also, take note that Luigi and Daisy aren't a couple in this story – Luigi had a crush on her previously, but not anymore. That'll be explained soon enough.<em>

_**cattywonkers: DAISY! DAISY'S IN HERE! If you guys really haven't figured it out, she's my favorite Mario character...and then my favorites for Sonic are Shadow/Rouge/Omega. Team Dark all the way!**_

_Okay then... If you guys hadn't figured it out, Luigi and Tails are my favorites._


	13. Starring Wario!

_Okay, I couldn't really think of what to do next… So here's a chapter introducing some characters I've had planned for awhile. I am sorry that it took so long._

_**EDIT: This chapter has been edited due to new information**  
><em>

**Super Mario Colors**

**Starring Wario!**

* * *

><p>Wario sniffed the air of the Tropical Resort. It smelled like ozone, niceness, innocence, turtle soup, roses, daisies, grumpiness, burnt metal, perfume, aged mushroom, rotten eggs, angry emeralds, and chaos. Niceness… He knew that smell. That meant that Princess Peach actually was here, and it would be quite easy to steal from here. Luigi, the ozone smell, might be a bit of a problem, but his scent was much weaker. He probably hasn't been here in awhile.<p>

Wario laughed as he ran after the smell of niceness. He was going to be _rich!_

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Tails asked.<p>

"You're cute, little guy," Daisy said, "Anyway… HI, I'M DAISY!"

"Do you have to say that to everyone?"

"Of course, sweetie!"

"I'm not your 'sweetie'." Luigi said. "I might be when we're older."

"You know this lady?" Tails asked Luigi.

"Of course he knows me," Daisy said, "Don't call me lady, I'm a princess. Don't call me princess, I'm a tomboy."

"Now that we've got that sorted out," Luigi said impatiently, "Let's get going."

Before any of them could get going, there was a flash of light, and a glowing, cyan, brilliant-cut gem was suddenly floating in the center of the room.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"What's a Chaos Emerald?" Daisy asked, "It's more like a Chaos Aquamarine, anyway."

"A Chaos Emerald is a powerful object," Tails explained, "There are seven in total, and each of them is a different color. When all seven are together, they can be used to unleash a tremendous amount of power! By itself, one emerald can be used for Chaos Control, that is, warping time and space. It's done by holding the emerald, focusing on what you want to do, and saying 'Chaos Control.'"

"Warping time and space, huh?" Daisy asked, "Lemme try!" She grabbed the Emerald from Tails, and shouted "Chaos Control!" Nothing happened, and Daisy was just holding it up, looking slightly stupid.

"Not everyone can use them," Tails said, "and some people can use them better than others. I use some of their powers, and more of them will be unlocked for me as I grow older. Luigi, why don't you try?"

"I seriously doubt this is going to work," Luigi said, taking the Emerald from Daisy. _Yoshi's Island_, he thought, feeling like an idiot, and shouted "Chaos Control!" This time, there was a flash of light. When it dissipated, the three were in a jungle area. "How does that even work?" Luigi asked, "Daisy's the one with crystal powers, but I can use these, and she can't?"

"Well, people who have some connection to Chaos Energy are able to use the Emeralds better," Tails explained, "Who can and can't is mostly random, though it tends to run in families."

"Okay… Well, let's go find a friend of mine who will be able to help us out," Luigi said, "He's a green dinosaur, and his name is Yoshi."

"We're getting Yoshi?" Daisy asked, "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Peach and Amy were browsing the Tropical Resort's mall. So far, Amy had bought twelve identical red dresses, and Peach had bought a bag of peaches.<p>

"Ooh, look, a jewelry store!" Amy said shrilly, running into the store.

Peach followed behind, and was amazed at the beautiful jewelry all around. "Wow… This stuff is amazing," she said, "Look at that gem over there! It's practically glowing."

Amy looked, "That's a Chaos Emerald!" she said in surprise, "What's this doing here?"

"A Chaos Emerald? What's that?"

"Buy it, and I'll explain."

* * *

><p><em>Each of those smells corresponds to a character. Guess who is who! All of them have been appeared, and none of them are Mario. Don't ask how Wario can smell all this stuff. Luigi's ability to use Chaos Control is based on Super Paper Mario. Also, if you haven't figured it out, Luigi corresponds to the color cyan. Sorry for such a short chapter.<em>


	14. Yoshi's Island

_Alright, here we go. Finally, Chapter 13 of Super Mario Colors. I'm going to stay with Luigi and Tails, for now, because the Sweet Mountain is only going to have its first level done, and its boss. Note that only three bosses will be the same as they were in the actual game. The others shall be different, because of the cloned bosses. DanceDream, Luigi can use Chaos Emeralds because of his unique relationship with the Chaos Heart. Mario will be able to at some point._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Yoshi's Island**

* * *

><p>Luigi, Tails, and Daisy ran past the bushes, though it was more of a jog for Luigi. They skidded to a stop when they saw a row of Koopa Troopas marching back and forth across a fairly low ledge. One of the Koopas noticed Luigi, and decided to taunt him. "Well, if it isn't the little baby plumber. Oh, look, he's got a couple of girlfriends."<p>

"I'm a boy." Tails said.

"Oh, I know you're a boy. I'm just a jerk."

"What are you doing here, Troopas?" Luigi asked, "I thought you already tried taking over this place!"

"King Bowser has plans your little dragon-dino-thing-friend," the koopa said, "But I couldn't expect your tiny little minds to be able to comprehend it."

"Call my sweetie stupid again," Daisy threatened, "and you'll feel the pain."

"What pain?" the koopa asked, "A dainty little princess like yourself couldn't possibly hurt me. Go back to your shopping, sitting around and looking pretty, or whatever it is princesses do." Suffice to say; he, and the rest of his group, regretted those words.

Our three heroes ran on, Luigi and Tails somewhat wary of Daisy. They soon came along a group of question mark blocks, and Luigi explained them to Tails.

"These are question blocks," Luigi explained, "They can contain special items, really useful, actually. You just jump at the underside to get stuff out." Luigi demonstrated by jumping up, punching one of the block's underside, and catching the coin that came out. "These are coins. They're sort of like rings, except, instead of protecting you from damage, they heal damage that's already been done."

"Cool," Tails said, hitting another block. Instead of a coin, however, a fire flower came out, "Is this one of those items?"

"That's a fire flower. It gives you fire powers for awhile," Luigi said, "Come to think of it, the power-ups are like the Chaos Emeralds a bit. Only certain people can use them, and some can use more than others. For instance, someone who can already fly can't use flying power-ups. As far as I know, only Mario and I can use all of them."

"Do either of you want the flower?" Tails asked.

"I can't use them," Daisy said, returning from bashing the rest of the blocks.

"I'm good," Luigi said, "You should try. Just focus on using the flower, try to draw its power into yourself."

Tails did as Luigi asked, drawing the fire flower's power into himself. The fire flower disappeared, and there was a tiny spiral of flame around him for a few seconds as his shoes and gloves changed. The white parts of his shoes became orange, and a red flame symbol appeared on the back of his gloves. "Whoa, cool."

"Are we just going to sit around here, and admire Tails' fire form?" Daisy asked, "'Cause we need to find Yoshi. We're wasting time."

"Oh, right." Tails said, taking the lead for once. They ran forward, coming across a few koopas. It took awhile, and plenty of accidental burnings of Luigi and Daisy (luckily there were floating coins around), and less accidental burnings of Koopa Troopas, before Tails got the hang of the flower. It was good that he did, because they soon came across a hill with a different sort of koopa on top, known as a Charging Chuck. "Oh, look. The wimpy green plumber and his girlfriend have a pet."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not a pet!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Chuck said, charging forward, "I've got this armor, and nothing can stop me!"

Luigi jumped up, landing on Chuck's helmet, "It's not armor, you're dressed like a football player."

Tails threw a fireball at Chuck, burning him. Unfortunately, that also made Chuck rather angry. "Ow! Heh, so the little… fox-cat-dog-pet-whatever can throw fire, huh? I know who to take out first." Before Tails could get out of the way, Chuck charged him, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to lose his fire powers.

"No one hurts my friends, you stupid jock!" Daisy said, punching the ground.

"Punching the ground? What's that going to – AAHH!" Chuck was interrupted by crystals sprouting out of the ground, hurting him and catching on his 'armor'. "Ow… You are going to pay for this when I get outta here!"

The three heroes ignored him, jumping off the hill and running onward. Ahead, there were some yellow pipes, which were low enough for all three to jump over, though Daisy needed a running start. Directly after, they found more question blocks, which all contained coins. The next part of the journey was rather hilly, and infested with easily defeated Monty Moles. They next came along a blue pipe, which Tails tried to jump on, but fell down into. Luigi and Daisy were quick to jump in after him.

When they reached the cave Tails was in, they saw him looking up in awe. There were winged question blocks all over the cavern. "Wow Tails, you stumbled onto something really cool!" Luigi said.

"You bet!" Daisy said, "What do you say we bust these blocks, and see what's in them?"

Tails nodded, flying up to hit the blocks at the top. Luigi used his Spring Jump to reach the middle level blocks, and Daisy threw rocks at the lowest blocks. After all this was said and done, they had collected a few coins, and various power-ups. "I think we should save these for later," Tails said, "You never know when we'll need them."

"Agreed," Luigi said.

"I wanna see which ones I can use, though!" Daisy said, as she had never seen some of these power-ups before.

Luigi and Tails ignored her, going through the pipe at the far end of the cavern. Daisy sighed, following the two.

As they came out, there was another pipe right next to them. Luigi jumped over it, but Tails narrowly avoided being bitten by the Piranha Plant that came out by flying. He accidentally flew into a turn block, causing a P-switch to land next to Luigi. Daisy came out of the pipe at that moment, and wasted no time in beating the plant to a pulp.

"I told you I'd get back at you!" said a familiar voice from just ahead. Chuck was back, and he looked angry. Luigi wasted no time in using his speed to grab Daisy by the wrist, jump on the p-switch, changing the row of coins above Chuck into a usable bridge. Still carrying Daisy, Luigi jumped up and ran along the bridge, Tails flying close behind.

"I really don't want to know what he'd have done to us," Luigi admitted as they neared Yoshi's house.

"Hey, wait a minute," Daisy said, "I just realized something. Why couldn't you have warped us straight here?"

"Chaos Control is unreliable over long distances," Tails explained, "And you can't use it too frequently."

Daisy was about to say something, but was interrupted by happy gibberish. The source was soon revealed, as Yoshi came up to them. He started speaking in his language to Luigi, apparently telling him something.

"We're here to invite you on an adventure, and the little fox is my new friend, Tails."

Yoshi replied with gibberish that seemed to be asking a question.

"No, you may not." Luigi replied, seeming to have been asked the question before. Luigi took the cyan emerald out, and said "Chaos Control!" once more.

* * *

><p><em>I'll leave what Yoshi said up to your own imagination. Cattywonkers didn't beta this one.<em>

_Also, the smells from last chapter:  
>Ozone: Luigi<br>__Niceness: Peach  
>Innocence: Tails<br>__Turtle Soup: Our "mystery" villain.  
>Roses: Amy Rose<br>__Daisies: Daisy  
><em>_Grumpiness: Shadow  
>Burnt Metal: Omega<br>Perfume: Rouge  
><em>_Aged Mushroom: Toadsworth  
>Rotten Eggs: Eggman<br>Angry Emeralds: Knuckles  
>Chaos: Sonic <em>


	15. Rosalina and Tikal

_DanceDream: Yeah, Mario will have a Super form, but it'll have a different name. It's not the Nega__-__Mother Wisp they'll be fighting, though. That's all I'm saying._

_The Chaos Heart is from the Mario series (Super Paper Mario), it's an artifact of ultimate chaos and destruction. __**Luigi**__ is the chosen one of the Chaos Heart._

_Coins refill health in the 3D Mario games._

_Starlight Carnival, Act 3 time!_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Rosalina and Tikal**

* * *

><p>Rosalina hadn't told the Mario Brothers the whole story. There was far more trouble than just the amusement park on the way, and Mario and Luigi's skills were needed, along with Sonic's and Tails', to save the universe from certain destruction. It wouldn't have done just to bring the two groups together at the end, either: There were skills that could only be picked up by working together. There was also the fact that Luigi practically radiated Chaos Energy, though not even she had the slightest inkling why.<p>

Tails' hunch had been right: Rosalina and Tikal were one and the same. In a time of crisis, Rosalina had needed to turn herself into a baby echidna, and left herself on the doorstep of the leader of the tribe. She hadn't been successful, she'd barely managed to save a single echidna egg. She enchanted the egg to stay unhatched and healthy until the time came when a guardian was needed for the Master Emerald once more. That time had finally come 16 years ago.

* * *

><p>Our three heroes reappeared at the Starlight Carnival. They immediately fell down onto a circular platform, a rainbow road appearing in front of them.<p>

"I remember this place," Daisy said, "It's rather trippy."

"Well, we have to get going... I don't know how you'll keep up, though," Luigi said, "Tails can fly faster than I can run, and you know that Yoshi's nearly as fast as me."

Yoshi's eyes lit up, and he appeared to be explaining something to Luigi.

"That's and idea... Daisy, would you ride Yoshi?"

"Really, Yoshi? You're going to let me ride you?"

Yoshi nodded.

"Now that that's settled," Tails said, "Why don't we see what's up ahead? Hopefully it's less exhausting."

Luigi, Yoshi, and Tails took off at just below the speed of sound, Daisy riding on Yoshi's back. They didn't have to go very far, as they quickly came up on top of a starship. Luigi and Yoshi ran down the wall to the flat part of the starship, hitting a spring at the bottom, which then sent them to a yellow spring.

"Hey, Louie, got a spring in your step?" Luigi groaned at Daisy's bad joke.

"This is kind of fun," Tails said, as he bounced up and down on the yellow spring.

Yoshi chattered happily.

Luigi fell onto the starship as the spring started moving forward, and decided to jog along behind the spring as it moved along. Tails, Yoshi, and Daisy were using the spring to collect rings in the air. At the end of the starship, there was another spring with floating platforms full of rings on either side. Luigi used the platforms to grab the rings, jumping from one to the next.

Tails, Daisy, and Yoshi simply bounced up to the next spring, which moved upwards. Tails smiled in happiness as he bounced. At the top, there was three quarters of a loop above the spring, which Tails used to collect rings. He then continued to follow Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi onward to the next part. All four heroes enjoyed the next part, which was simply a yellow spring moving horizontally with a few platforms and rings along the way.

After awhile the spring stopped, and started moving upward. Luigi and Tails used the platforms on the sides, grabbing rings. However, they weren't prepared for the spring to turn back horizontally. Tails managed to get on the spring, but Luigi fell down.

"Luigi!" Daisy shouted.

Tails swooped downward, but couldn't catch up to the falling Luigi. Luckily, this was the point where Luigi's quick thinking came into play: He pulled out a red star, and absorbed his power into himself. His hat and overalls turned black, his shoes turned green, and his hands started glowing a red color. Luigi had transformed into Flying Luigi.

"Whoa... That was close," Luigi said.

"It's a good thing you had that star," Tails said, "Or you would have been a goner!"

"Yeah... Let's just fly onward, and see what we can find out."

Luigi and Tails went to grab Daisy and Yoshi, and flew onward to see what they could find.

Yacker, who had been silent for awhile, chose that moment to speak up.

**A weevil fan and curdle are shielding carbonators to collect my horrible body odor!**

"What?" Tails said, handing Yoshi to Luigi, who proceeded to give him a magic feather. "Weevil fan... Horrible body odor? What's going on with this?"

"Do you think the Chaos Control messed it up?" Luigi asked

"Chaos Emeralds have been known to do this in the past..." Tails said, "It'll take forever to fix this..."

The three flew on, Yoshi having sprouted wings (and now carrying Daisy), and Tails tinkered with his handheld, trying to fix the problem.

* * *

><p><em>Echidnas lay eggs. Also, now the problems begin.<em>


	16. Bowser Jr Attacks!

_Ready for Chapter 15? Well, you'd better be, cause here it comes! DanceDream, there are some things planned for this that I'm pretty sure nobody sees coming. Even cattywonkers doesn't know everything._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Bowser Jr. Attacks!**

* * *

><p>Sonic was running alongside Mario, who had decided to show off once more by carrying Knuckles over his head while running.<p>

"Would you please explain who you are?" Sonic asked. "All you've said is that you're Super Mario."

"I'm the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. I save the world quite frequently with my little brother Luigi."

"Aha!" Sonic interrupted, "you're Luigi's brother! He's mentioned you a few times, but he always-"

"Calls me 'bro', and never actually refers to me by name," Mario interrupted. "I know about his odd habits; I've lived with him for eighteen years."

"Where did he live before that?"

"He's younger than he looks, only eighteen."

"Oh."

"Be glad you have a family," Knuckles said. "I never knew my family."

"You didn't?" Mario asked. "Why don't you tell us about them?"

"Why would you care, show-off?"

"I do care," Mario said. "I'm a hero, it's in my nature."

Knuckles sighed, and explained what he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Eye blink at your choking hand-snatcher,<strong> Yacker said.

"What is the problem with this?" Tails asked, still fiddling with his handheld.

Yoshi said something, and, surprisingly, the translator translated it.

**Shucks, I don't know. Why don't you ask Luigi for help?**

"What did Yoshi just say, Luigi?"

"He suggested that you ask me for help."

"Apparently, this translator can translate what he says, then."

"That's neat. Do you want me to help?"

"Yes, please."

**Medieval puddle told a hurl rat to bill the employer diamond,** Yacker said.

"That thing's messed up, huh?" Daisy commented. "I couldn't make any sense of that."

* * *

><p>Sonic, Mario, and Knuckles heard a boyish evil laugh coming down from above, and looked up to see none other than Bowser Junior in a giant airship made of candy.<p>

"Bwah! If it isn't Mario, the pesky plumber, the plumb scum, the meddling moron who doesn't know when to quit, the-"

"You really can't pull off the whole witty insult thing, you know," Mario said confidently. "Why don't we just get this over with, so that I can finish things up and go home?"

Junior growled, "Why can't you let me do this like daddy does?" he asked, somewhat pathetically. "I'm gonna get you, you mean old Mario! FIRE!"

The candy airship fired giant cannonballs at the heroes. Sonic was quick to use his homing attack from one to the next, until he reached Junior, and homing attacked him. "Ow! You're just as mean as Mario! More power!" The cannonballs started firing faster, too fast for Sonic's homing attack. Luckily, Knuckles knew what to do, and deflected them back at Junior's ship. In a matter of moments, the ship was destroyed.

"You destroyed my candy ship!"

"Give up, little turtle," Knuckles said. "We're done with you."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "You're like Eggman, aren't you? You're always hiding behind machines, never taking a fight yourself."

"Oh, really?" Bowser Junior said, taking out his magic paintbrush. "I'll show you how wrong you are!" Bowser Junior's body shifted into a liquid, watery form, changing into a shape much like Mario's before solidifying into a dark blue transparent shape known as Shadow Mario.

Sonic and Knuckles were surprised by this sudden development, and moved to fight him. Shadow Mario expected this, using his paintbrush to coat the bottoms of their feet in sticky paint so they couldn't move. "What?" Sonic shouted. "I can't move!"

"I told you so," Shadow Mario said. "Now- GAAK!" He was interrupted by a kick to the back by none other than Mario himself. "I almost forgot about you! You stole Mama Peach from me!"

"Peach is your mama?" Sonic asked, shocked.

"No, she's not," Mario said, angrily. "It's a lie Bowser told him. He still calls her that even though he knows it's false."

Shadow Mario shot a glob of paint at Mario while he was talking, but Mario dodged out of the way and sent a fireball back at Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario spun his brush around, sending the ball of fire back at Mario. Mario dodged by leaping upward. When in the air, Mario suddenly starting doing extremely rapid somersaults in the air, preparing for a special variant of the ground pound. Shadow Mario hadn't seen this move before, and wasn't prepared for Mario to shoot straight towards him in a homing ground pound. He got stomped, and stumbled. He was quick to recover, and sent another glob of paint at Mario. Mario burnt it before it could reach him, and dove forward, knocking Shadow Mario into the air. Before Shadow Mario landed, Mario kicked him back up, higher into the air. Mario jumped upward, and delivered a devastating Super Jump Punch to Shadow Mario, sending him back to his father.

"I could use you on a team," Sonic as the goop disappeared. "So, what do you say?"

"I'll admit, you aren't as inexperienced as I thought," Mario said. "I accept."

"Oh no, we're not doing this again, are we?" Knuckles asked. "You're going to want a name. Well I'm not going to think of a name for your stupid team."

"Five pounds of grapes," Sonic said.

"Deal," Knuckles said. "Why not Blue Inferno?"

"I like it," Mario said.

"Cool with me," Sonic said.

"Alright, let's get going, and find the Master-" Knuckles got knocked out by the red Chaos Emerald falling from the sky onto his head.

* * *

><p><em>The homing ground pound is an actual move, and it's quite powerful. It has very little range, though. <em>


	17. Of an Unknown Title

_My sister does live with me… But I want her to be surprised by some of the things I've had planned since nearly the start. She might give something away by accident. Sorry, Catty, but I want this to remain secret._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Of an Unknown Title**

* * *

><p>Luigi, Yoshi, and Tails touched down in front of a large machine.<p>

**That's the generator the bevel crumple is suing to bill Hyper-Go-Ons.**

"Well, it's better than nothing," Luigi said as his clothes returned to normal.

"I still wish it worked better…" Tails said sadly.

"You'll figure it out," Luigi said, "Don't be sad. It doesn't really help anything."

"You're right."

"Let's just get on with this," Daisy said, "Yacker, should we smash this generator thing to pieces?"

Yacker nodded.

"Daisy," Tails said, "I think you should calm down a bit. I wonder if Eggman built this..."

No one noticed as Eggman flew around the generator in his eggmobile. Eggman grinned evilly as he pressed a button, shooting his alien mind-control beam at Luigi.

"Luigi!" Tails said, pushing the plumber out of the way, "Look out!"

"Tails," Luigi said, running towards the fox who had gotten hit by the beam, and had an angry look in his eyes, "You okay?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed, "He's fine, but he's my buddy now! With this alien energy, I can control the whole universe!"

"Daisy, Yoshi, stay out of this," Luigi said, "That's smart of you."

"Why, thank you," Eggman said.

"Yep, that was real smart, telling me your scheme, and stalling for time so that that it can run out of juice." Luigi said, catching Tails as he fell down, "Real nice of you, trying to put a little kid in danger."

"Where am I?" Tails asked drowsily, "Why is my nose hair tingling?"

"What?" Eggman said, a bit at a loss, "I'll get you, whatever your name is!"

"I don't give my name to scoundrels, or those who hurt my friends," Luigi said, "Now watch as Luigi punishes you for your badness. Have at you!"

"You'll have to get through this, first!" Eggman said, pushing a button and causing a giant starship to appear.

"Gladly," Luigi said, running onto the rainbow road that appeared. Tails, who had recovered, was close behind.

"I guess Sonic was right," Tails said, "Eggman really does have an evil scheme."

"If there's one thing I know first-hand," Luigi said, running through a trail of rings, "It's that some things aren't as they seem at first glance. I'll explain later, because of the giant robot."

"Probably a good idea," Tails said, "Let's just chase it down, and start whaling away. It looks like it has some firepower, though, so you'll need to be careful."

"I've seen worse," Luigi said, "Bowser is a bit cannon-crazy when it comes to his airships."

Luigi hopped to the side to escape the oncoming yellow energy balls. As he got close to the ship, he jumped into the air, and started using the green missile to demolish one of the thrusters. "Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed, as the ship dropped its cargo. Luigi and Tails had to navigate around spiked balls, and grab rings.

"Think this would be easier with me carrying you?" Tails asked.

"Please," Luigi said, after narrowly avoiding a spiked ball.

Tails flew up carrying Luigi, weaving around yellow energy balls so that he could get close to the other large thruster on the ship. When he was close enough, he used Thunder Shoot repeatedly to hit the ship, weakening it even further. Once more, it dropped a ton of cargo, which Luigi and Tails had to navigate.

"It's going slower with only one little thruster left," Tails said, "I think we're close to being done."

"I hope so," Luigi said, "I'm not really used to fighting and running at the same time."

"Why don't we finish this off with Thunder Overdrive?"

"Good idea," Luigi said, his hands starting to crackle with blue electricity, "Let's go." Yellow electricity surrounded Tails' hands, and he and Luigi grabbed each other's hands, surrounding themselves in an aura of green electricity. Both shot off at hundreds of times the speed of sound, tearing through the robot multiple times a second, leaving it broken and useless.

"Good job, sweetie," Daisy said as Luigi returned.

"Again, I'm not your sweetie," Luigi said, "Maybe if you mellowed out… a lot."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad," Daisy said, "Why would I need to mellow out?"

"You're a bit over-the-top, boisterous, and hyper," Tails said, "Sometimes, I came pretty close to shouting for Sonic."

"I am not," Daisy said, "Tell them, Yoshi."

Yoshi shook his head in a no motion.

"Who needs your opinion, anyway?"

"Can we get back to Sonic?" Tails asked, "I miss my bro."

"Me too, little guy," Luigi said, "I miss my bro too."

* * *

><p><em>Daisy is… NOT subtle. Also, "Now watch as Luigi punishes you for your badness" is an actual quote. You may have noticed that Luigi tends to be VERY sarcastic when upset, angry, or scared. That's actually a part of his character seen in Luigi's Mansion.<em>


	18. Teaming Up

_Alright, here we go. We get a reunion between the Mario Brothers here._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Teaming Up**

* * *

><p>When Mario got off of the bus, the last thing he expected was a hug hitting him at the speed of sound. "Bro!" Luigi said, letting go of Mario, "I was worried about you."<p>

"I wasn't," Mario said, "I know you can take care of yourself."

"Hi Sonic!" Tails shouted, "I helped Luigi beat up a giant robot. It was cool."

"Cool move, bro," Sonic said, giving Tails a high-five. Daisy, Knuckles, and Yoshi left to give the two sets of brothers time alone.

"So, how did it go, little big brother?" Luigi asked.

"That's your brother?" Tails asked, "Luigi told me all about your adventures!"

"Well, I beat up a bunch of stuff," Mario said, "And I found out that this blue spiky guy is not so much of a rookie hero as I thought. My adventures are awesome, little-fox-thing."

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, overhearing Mario, "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! My little bro here is Tails. Luigi, your brother's kind of mean."

"He may seem that way," Luigi said, "But he's the sort of person you need to get to know to see how he really is. He may be a show-off, but he genuinely cares about others, and will put himself at risk to save people he doesn't know. I wouldn't trade my brother for anybody."

"Thanks, little bro."

"I wouldn't trade my brother for anyone either," Sonic said, "I guess I have to take your word for this… I don't like it, though."

"You're a bit like that sometimes, too," Tails said, "Thanks, bro, I think we should figure out where to go next."

"Why don't we get something to eat first?" Mario asked.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Peach!" Daisy shouted, "How's it going?"<p>

"Daisy?" Peach asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find my best friend, of course. Ooh, you made a new friend. What's your name?"

"Amy Rose," Amy said, "So you're Daisy? I've heard so much about you from Peach. She said you're loud, but really fun."

"That's me," Daisy said, "Hi, I'm Daisy!"

* * *

><p>"So," Luigi said, eating a vegetable sandwich, "Where should we go?"<p>

"I don't really care," Tails said, eating a slice of pizza, "What do you think, Sonic?"

Sonic and Mario were currently having an eating contest: Sonic was eating chilidogs, and Mario was having spaghetti. Both ignored Luigi and Tails.

"Let's ask Yacker," Luigi said.

"Let's hope this works," Tails said.

**Fly cone we go to Planet Lisp,** Yacker said.

"Well, at least we can tell what he means," Luigi said, "Hey bro! We're going to Planet Wisp!"

"Shut up Weegee, I'm winning!"

"No, I'm winning, tell 'im, Tails!"

Tails sighed, and Luigi pulled his hat down over his face. This was going to be rather tedious.

"Anything we could do to pass the time?" Luigi asked.

"Ice cream?" Tails asked.

"I like that idea," Luigi said happily.

* * *

><p>Yoshi was running through the Tropical Resort, having left Knuckles to do something himself. He skidded to a stop as he was about to run into a small sleeping rabbit in a dress. Yoshi made sounds to wake her up. "Hello, mister. What's your name?"<p>

"Yoshi," Yoshi said, glad that he could say that, at least.

"I'm Cream," Cream said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Yoshi."

Yoshi chattered that it was nice to meet her as well.

"Can you only say your name, Mr. Yoshi?"

Yoshi nodded.

"Cheese, can you understand him?"

Cheese, who Yoshi hadn't noticed, said something which Yoshi understood as _Yes_.

"Cheese, can you teach me what Mr. Yoshi is saying?"

_Sure_, Cheese said.

* * *

><p>"Wa ha ha ha!" Wario shouted, stealing all the gold and garlic he could carry from the shopping district of the Tropical Resort, "Yeah! Wario time!"<p>

"Hey!" shouted a voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm stealing the gold, what does it look like, red-dreads?" Wario said to Knuckles.

"You're just like that bat, aren't you?" Knuckles growled, "Stealing gold and jewels just because you feel like it."

"I don't care for jewels," Wario said, "They're pretty things, but unless I can get money for them, I don't care."

"Oh, really?" Knuckles said, "What if I asked you to help me find a jewel that belongs to me and can't be sold?"

"Sure," Wario said, "If you pay me. I accept gold, silver, garlic, and indentured servants."

"Gold it is," Knuckles said.

* * *

><p>Tails and Luigi were walking through the Tropical resort, both eating mint chocolate chip ice cream cones.<p>

"I have a question," Tails said, taking a break from his ice cream.

"Ask away," Luigi said.

"How high can you jump? I've seen you make some pretty amazing jumps, but how high can you reach?"

"I'm not quite sure. I've never bothered to measure it."

"Any guesses?"

"More than a hundred times my own height," Luigi said, "but other than that, no idea."

"Wow. You think Sonic and Mario are done yet?"

"Let's go see."

* * *

><p>Sonic and Mario were, in fact, done.<p>

"Hey bro," Mario said, "I won."

"No, I won!" Sonic argued.

"No, I won!"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Do we really need to be having this argument?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Luigi said, "I can eat more than you, anyway, bro."

Mario and Sonic turned their backs to each other, crossed their arms, and pouted. Luigi picked Mario up, holding him over his head, and ran out the door. Tails got the idea, and picked Sonic up, flying after Luigi.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter feels really substandard... I do not feel that I did as good of a job. As always, taking suggestions, though there are some suggestions that I will not consider.<em>


	19. Planet Wisp 1

_DanceDream, they don't consider that a near-death-experience. None of them fears robots. Luigi told Yoshi and Daisy to stay out because it was emotionally important to him, not because he thought it was too dangerous._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Planet Wisp 1**

* * *

><p>All of the heroes met up at the space bus station.<p>

"Why are we all here?" Tails asked, "Are we all going to Planet Wisp?"

"Me and my client haven't decided," Wario said, "Knuckles here is paying me to help him find a gemstone."

"Asking for help, Knux?" Sonic asked, "That's not like you."

"He smashed through walls with his elbow," Knuckles said, "He may be helpful."

"No one answered Tails' question," Luigi said.

"I'm following Sonic, wherever he goes!" Amy Rose said.

"Me and Mr. Yoshi don't know where we're going," Cream said, "But I guess we could come along."

"Then it's agreed," Mario said, "I'll admit, this is the most people I've ever worked with on an adventure. Let's-a-go!"

Upon arriving, the heroes noticed that there were multiple paths to take.

"This place is beautiful," Peach noted. The sky was blue, there were green trees and grass everywhere. There were also newer-looking factories painted an ugly red color.

"Except for those factories," Daisy said, "Why can't they paint them yellow?"

"Hmm…" Mario pondered, "Which way to go?"

"Dude, there's eleven of us," Sonic said, "We could just split up."

"Twelve," Cream corrected.

"Alright then, how about Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and I go that way," Tails said, pointing towards a huge factory miles away.

"I'll take Peach, Cream, and Yoshi down that way," Amy said, pointing towards a nearby road that seemed to be newly constructed, "I bet we can beat you to that big thing over there!" Said large object was another generator.

"You probably won't beat Sonic there," Knuckles said, running in a different direction than either of them had pointed, "We're going this way, Wario."

"Wait up!" Daisy shouted, "It looks like there's a lot of stuff to smash!"

* * *

><p>Sonic stretched as Tails attempted to lift Mario, to little effect. Luigi was forced to carry Mario on his head, hanging onto Mario's feet.<p>

Sonic and Luigi ran forward, Luigi only slightly slowed down by Mario's weight. Luigi admired the scenery around them as he ran, taking note of everything. Super-speed was useful for more than just running fast. Super-speed meant you had to think fast and take in your surroundings at a hundred times the speed a normal person ever has to, making decisions in mere milliseconds. Luigi was using the amazing reflexes to admire the scenery as it passed by at the speed of sound.

"This place really is quite pretty," Luigi said.

"Yeah," Sonic admitted, "Too bad the egghead mucked it up with his giant factories." They came across a fence that led to a winding road, which Sonic simply crashed through, giving no respect to the fence at all. "Yeah, demolishing the establishment!"

"That's worse than 'trash the place'," Tails said, "That reminds me… Luigi told me that he knows firsthand never to take something at face value."

"Oh yeah," Mario said, "Because of that whole 'Mr. L' fiasco."

"Who's Mr. L?" Sonic asked, breaking open a cage full of white wisps, "I wonder what these do."

"Don't use them!" Luigi and Tails shouted.

"Okay… I'll take your word for it," Sonic said, as they ran around a loop, "for now. Seriously, who's Mr. L?"

Sonic nearly fell off of the road as it ended into the water below, but Tails managed to catch him, "Be more careful, Sonic."

"No," Sonic said, "Thanks, little bro. Who's-"

"We aren't going to tell you," Mario said.

"It's something best to keep secret. Anyway, I see some robots up ahead."

The four slowed to a stop as they saw the group of ten robots ahead of them.

"Man, I was hoping we wouldn't have to slow down," Sonic said, "How can we defeat these guys quick?"

"Luigi and I have a move we can do by working together. We could do it," Tails offered.

"That's an idea, Tails, but I have a better one," Sonic said, "Mario, come over here, and start throwing fireballs when the wind picks up."

Mario walked over, "What do you mean, when the wind picks up?"

"You'll see," Sonic started spinning, using a move known as the Blue Tornado. Mario got the hint, and started flinging fireballs as fast as he could into the tornado, turning it into a blazing cyclone. Sonic shot out of the top, causing the tornado of fire to swirl around the area, destroying all of the robots nearby.

"Cool!" Tails said, "You used the fact that flowing oxygen actually increases the burning of fire to create a tornado of fire. It's more scientific than an overdrive of electricity, anyway."

"That seems pretty cool," Sonic said, "And now I'm bored. Hey, wisps! Give us some power!"

"Oh no," Luigi said, "Not again!"

A blue shock front surrounded Sonic, a yellow one surrounded Tails, a cyan aura of electricity surrounded Luigi, and Mario became wreathed in flames as they shot forward at insanely high speeds.

"Woo-hoo!" Sonic shouted, "This is totally awesome!"

The two sidekicks looked at him in disbelief as they crashed through another group of robots.

"Haha!" Mario exclaimed, "I'm running faster than you can, Luigi!"

The wisp's power ran out just as the ground did, but they were, luckily, over a rail, and landed on it. Well, except for Mario, who was once again spinning around it like it was a vine. They had to jump from rail to rail as they went over the purple water below.

"This reminds me of the poison forest," Luigi said, "Only a lot less terrifying, because there are no giant spiders!"

"I don't even want to know," Tails said, "At least it's not lightning."

Luigi was silent, looking at Tails in disbelief, "How are you scared of lightning, but also have electric powers?"

Tails didn't answer, as the rail put them down on a road once more. There were robots all along the road, as well as rings, and the four heroes were able to make quick work of them. They had to dodge spikes once or twice, but managed to reach the end in once piece.

"Well," Mario said, "It looks like this is the entrance to the factory."

* * *

><p><em>I need a name for Wario and Knuckles' team. I greatly shortened Act 1, so that I could finish things up.<em>


	20. Planet Wisp 2

_Sorry for the wait, and the not-creative title. DanceDream, Wario can punch the ground and cause an earthquake, which he will do in this chapter. Oh, and I'm going to introduce one of the later wisps a bit early. Man, I wish you could get an account so that you can incessantly annoy me with private messages. Really, I'm not kidding, I actually like that._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Planet Wisp 2**

* * *

><p>Knuckles and Daisy ran forward along the path, Wario lagging behind as he couldn't run as fast. Daisy and Knuckles hopped on the spring, catapulting themselves upward, over two black boxes<p>

"Woohoo!" Daisy shouted, "This is already cool!"

"I haven't gotten to do this in awhile," Knuckles said, corkscrewing downward with his hand below him in a fist. He crashed through the two white boxes.

Wario, meanwhile, had noticed the trail of rings Daisy and Knuckles had somehow missed. "Money-Money-Money-Money-Money-Money-Money!" He said, grabbing all of them. He saw the black boxes up ahead, and got an idea. started running forward with his head in front of him. He managed to gain enough speed to simply smash his head through the black box, somehow avoiding the spring.

Daisy and Knuckles had reached a black box in front of two white boxes stacked on top of each other, with a wall behind. Knuckles jumped from step to step, and Daisy followed, though she wasn't able to make the last jump, and was stuck on the box. "No fair!" Daisy shouted, "Why can everyone but me jump well? I mean, come on, Luigi can jump over a building, but I can't even jump over a ledge just a bit taller than me! This stinks!"

"I'll help you up," Knuckles said, smashing the Egg Pawn next to him with his fist, "Why are you following us, anyway?"

"For the-" Daisy was interrupted by Wario smashing straight through the boxes under her, revealing a hidden spring which sent Wario upwards straight into Daisy. Daisy was then treated to a ride on top of Wario's head, until he landed on top of Knuckles.

"Never mind..." Knuckles said, as he pushed Wario off, "Do I get a discount for this?"

"Can you keep fighting?" Wario asked.

"Yes," Knuckles said, in an obvious tone, and obviously not seeing where this was going.

"NO DISCOUNT FOR YOU!"

Daisy then decided to use Wario's head as a springboard to get up to the next platform. Knuckles and Wario jumped up after her, Wario looking somewhat angry. Wario ran forward, but smashed into a wall as the long platform suddenly turned into a flight of stairs. Daisy stood still for a second, and then hopped up the remaining platforms. Unfortunately for her, past the stairs was another jump she couldn't make. She didn't have to, though, as Knuckles picked her up in one hand. She noticed that the other was currently being used to carry Wario.

"Ugh, how useless can you get?" Knuckles asked, "Sure, you're fast, but what can you do that's useful?"

"You complete and utter imbecile," Wario muttered.

"USELESS?" Daisy shouted, suddenly angry, "I'll show you useless!" Vines of flowers started circling around Knuckles, effectively tying him up. She then proceeded to go up the stairs to the next area by herself. Wario picked up Knuckles, and followed.

Daisy was once more confronted with a jump she couldn't make, "Seriously? Why can everyone else jump so well?" This particular jump was up onto a moving platform.

"Give it a rest, flower-girl. Everyone else jumps normally, well, except for Mr. Eyeballs, he jumps freakishly high."

"Hey, a bit tied up here!" Knuckles said, being ignored.

"I would normally pummel you for that insult, but you do have a point," Daisy said.

"Ha ha," Wario said, laughing. As he laughed, he looked up, noticing some rings, "Money-Money-Money-Money-Money-Money-Money!" he said, dropping Knuckles and jumping to the moving platform to get the rings.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to pummel him later," Daisy said. She walked over to Knuckles, and untied him. Then she jumped onto him, piggyback style, and shouted, "Mush!"

"I'm not a dog!" Knuckles shouted, "I'm an echidna!"

"Mush or no ants for you!"

"I don't eat ants!"

"Mush or I'll force-feed you ants!"

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Nope. MUSH!"

Knuckles sighed, carrying the tank top and shorts clad princess up after the greedy plumber/corrupt corporate executive. Wario, meanwhile, had punched a grey box out of the way of him getting to his precious money. "Ha ha!" he shouted, flexing his arms, "Mr. Big Shot's got nothin' on me!"

Daisy hopped off of Knuckles as they arrived at this strange scene, and smirked. She punched the ground, causing crystals to shoot out, spiking Wario and causing him to lose all his rings. "My babies!" Wario shouted.

"Really?" Knuckles asked, "Wow, you're greedy, you're a fat pig, and you're stupid."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I pounded down a healthy cup of sugar, with just a dash of coffee, for breakfast. You must have a full-screen view on a wide-screen TV if you think I'm fat! This is pure muscle!" Wario shouted, taking out a helmet, "And could a stupid person build a teleporting helmet? Huh? I call it the TELMET, by the way."

"If that thing can teleport, then why don't you teleport us to the generator?"

"I didn't think of that," Wario said, putting it on, "Grab my hands."

"NO!" Daisy shouted.

Knuckles sighed, and grabbed both Wario's and Daisy's hands. Wario pressed a button on his TELMET, and the three vanished in a flash of light.

_"ANNIHILATION!"_

Then they teleported right back so that they would not be blasted to smithereens by the red-and-black robot. They landed a bit away from where they left, and Knuckles noticed a purple, angry-looking wisp in a cage. He broke the cage open, and the wisp shot into his body, transforming him into the frenzy form. Knuckles lurched forward, biting through robots and wisp blocks, until the whole area was cleared.

"Ugh, that was nasty," Knuckles said upon changing back.

"Look, a hole," Daisy said, pointing to the wall blocking the path, which had a small gap at the bottom. She ran forward, and slid through the gap, face-up, much like Sonic would. Knuckles slid through on his stomach, and Wario simply crawled under it.

"Well, that's a job well done, Team Knuckles!"

"That's a terrible name," Wario said, running forward.

"I am not part of this team," Daisy said, running after Wario.

"Hey, Get back here!" Knuckle shouted, and then muttered to himself, "This is why I never leave the island..."

* * *

><p>Cubot was floating through Eggman's base, looking for something to do. He heard a noise behind him, and asked turning around, "May I inquire as to who is there?" Nothing happened, and he turned around and continued floating. He heard a hissing noise, and turned around to see a doll that looked like Tails laying on the floor, with a spray can next to it. "A doll? May I make an inquiry to no one as to why a doll suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Obviously, he got no answer. He turned around, and floated down the hall, not noticing that <em>'I think Eggman is stupid'<em> was spray-painted on his back.

Tails Doll sat still until Cubot was gone, and then started rolling on the floor as boyish laughter echoed around the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Remember, I am still taking suggestions. Also, did anyone really expect Daisy to be wearing her dress?<em>

_The coffee thing is an actual quote._

_Also, I hope you all liked the Tails Doll's cameo. And Cubot talking like a stereotypical stuffy Englishman. Go read Ask Tails Doll by Infamousplot now._


	21. Planet Wisp 3

_Okay, just because I'm feeling nice today, you guys get an extra chapter. With another unoriginal chapter. Anyone catch the not-so-subtle foreshadowing in the last chapter?_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Planet Wisp 3**

* * *

><p>Yoshi stretched, and motioned for Cream, Peach, and Amy to hop on his back. They did so, and Yoshi ran forward at top speed. He jumped over a huge gap, flutter jumping to get a little extra distance. As he landed on the other side, he saw some rings and some white wisps in a cage.<p>

"Mr. Yoshi, please get the rings and help the cute little aliens," Cream said.

Yoshi ran through the rings, and Amy smashed the cage with her hammer as they passed by it. Up ahead, the road was quite narrow, and twisted quite a bit. Yoshi didn't know what to do, especially when two robots appeared on either side. The white wisps chose that moment to act, slamming themselves into Yoshi's stomach. A green glow surrounded the androgynous dragon, and he shot forward far faster than he had ever been able to run.

"AAAH!" Peach screamed, "You're going faster than Luigi! How are you doing that?"

"Forget Luigi, he's going faster than my Sonic!"

"I thought he said that you're a little creepy, Ms. Amy," Cream said. Yoshi wasn't listening to their conversation, though, as he was preparing to make a leap of faith, to jump over the twisting sections of the road. He jumped, and barely made it to the other side with a flutter jump. As the twisting road continued, it turned out that that was the hardest jump he had to make. The wisps made him able to simply run through the Egg Pawns, which made things much easier. At the end of the road, he jumped down onto the road below, and kept running.

"That's it?" Amy asked, "That was short!"

"Well, maybe we could think of a team name for me and Mr. Yoshi," Cream said.

"How about 'Sweetie Pies'" Peach suggested, "It's a name I used on a team with Yoshi once."

"Nah, since it's a boy and a girl, people might think they're a couple."

"Yoshis don't have genders, actually," Peach said, "But I do see your point... How about 'Kind Hearts', that's another one I used."

"That's perfect, Ms. Peach!" Cream said happily.

"Thanks. It's Princess Peach, by the way."

Yoshi ran in silence for a few minutes longer.

"Are we just supposed to sit here bored?" Amy asked, "Why don't we go find a ride or something?"

"Oh, I like that idea very much! Mr. Yoshi, would you please take us to a ride?"

Yoshi said something to Cheese, who in turn said something to Cream.

"I suppose you're right... There probably aren't any rides here."

"Cheese can understand Yoshi?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he can. Princess Peach, can you understand Yoshi?"

"No," Peach said, "Well, not all the way. Mario's been teaching me."

Yoshi sighed, and said something.

"I know that that means Yoshi wants us to quiet down, though."

The three quieted down, and Yoshi ran forward in silence, hoping they'd find something interesting soon.

* * *

><p>"The boss really isn't acting like himself, is he?" Orbot asked Cubot.<p>

"Goo ga be bo." Cubot said.

"And you've voice chip is stuck on baby. Well, it's not as bad as when it was stuck on bad singer."

"Goo goo la la!"

"He suddenly lost interest in the Princess he invited after that nightmare he had... Remember, there was banging in the night, and - What is this on your back?" Orbot hit Cubot, "We do not say the boss is stupid! He may lack any shred of common sense, but he isn't stupid!"

"Clyde hammer bed tea fizz."

"... Okay, I don't even know what your voice chip is stuck on now."

"By clone row tether. Crazy lee box fall hid it."

"What does that even mean? Wait, did you see a doll that looked like Tails recently?"

Cubot nodded.

Orbot groaned, "The Tails doll is a robot double of Tails. He's childish and intelligent like Tails, but, unlike Tails, he's very mischievous. Try and catch him in the act next time."

"Pile buy rim pup."

"I'm not even going to ask what that means..."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, to clear things up: I am taking suggestions, but there are rules: No pairings, no fan-characters, and no characters who aren't from the games.<em>


	22. Planet Wisp 4

_Wow, I am the king of unoriginal titles... At least for these last few chapters. Anyway, I've decided on a name for Wario and Knuckles' team, though you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Planet Wisp 4**

* * *

><p>"Cubot, what are you doing?" Orbot asked. Cubot was wearing a lampshade on his head.<p>

"6C 61 6D 70 73 68 61 64 65 20 68 61 6E 67 69 6E 67 21"

"What? What does that even mean?"

"69 66 20 79 6F 75 20 63 61 6E 20 72 65 61 64 20 74 68 69 73 2C 20 79 6F 75 27 72 65 20 61 20 6E 65 72 64 2E"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"79 6F 75 27 72 65 20 72 65 61 64 69 6E 67 20 73 75 70 65 72 20 6D 61 72 69 6F 20 63 6F 6C 6F 72 73 2E 20 69 20 62 72 6F 6B 65 20 74 68 65 20 66 6F 75 72 74 68 20 77 61 6C 6C 2E"

"Stop talking!"

"74 68 65 6E 20 79 6F 75 20 73 74 6F 70 20 73 6C 61 63 6B 69 6E 67 20 6F 66 66 20 61 6E 64 20 62 65 69 6E 67 20 61 6E 6E 6F 79 69 6E 67 2E"

"If you do that one more time, I'll make the Tails Doll come get you!"

"6A 61 6B 65 72 6F 6F 31 32 33 20 64 6F 65 73 20 6E 6F 74 20 6F 77 6E 20 73 6F 6E 69 63 2C 20 6D 61 72 69 6F 2C 20 6F 72 20 61 6E 79 6F 6E 65 20 65 6C 73 65 2E"

Orbot looked angry, and simply floated away down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Mario, Tails, and Luigi looked towards the factory they were going to attempt to enter. Scratch that, they were going to enter it, and-<p>

"Let's go trash the place!"

Sonic ran across the bridge in front of them, Tails and Luigi (who was carrying Mario) close behind. The bridge collapsed behind them as they ran. There was an enourmous gap in the bridge, which Tails carried Sonic across. Luigi simply jumped over, managing to pull some cool tricks with Mario as they crossed the gap. Both groups of brothers hit the ground at the same time, and continued on to the end of the bridge, which kept collapsing.

"Not exactly the way I like to start things off," Mario said, as they all ran around the platform at the end of the bridge, which seemed to corkscrew around the building. They soon came to a wall with a gap at the bottom, though there was a white crate blocking the way. Mario ran towards it, crouched down, and then spun on one leg, the other outstretched. His foot hit the crate, smashing it to pieces as he went through.

"Show-off," Sonic muttered.

"Eh, you should have seen the time he lifted a castle."

"How did he do that?" Tails asked, impressed.

"I have no idea, but we should follow him before he gets any ideas."

Sonic and Tails spin-dashed through the gap, and Luigi dove after them. They were not expecting to come out over the water, and Luigi barely managed to catch the ledge on the other side. Tails flew down to catch Sonic, who was falling.

After Tails got him back up, Sonic said, "Thanks bro. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither," Tails said, "and I'm the smart one."

"Alright, real funny joke and all," Mario's voice said from above, "Now, let's get going."

Sonic looked up, "How did you get up there?"

"He wall-jumped," Luigi said, pointing to two walls parallel to each other. Luigi crouched down and sprang straight up. Sonic wall jumped after Mario, and Tails flew up.

"Luigi?" Tails asked as Mario and Sonic ran ahead smashing Egg Pawns, "Why didn't you jump like that earlier, in the Starlight Carnival?"

"I might have hit my head on the ceiling, it was pretty dark."

"Ah," Tails said, as they hit a spring, which sent them up to some half-loops.

They caught up with Mario and Sonic at what appeared to be an enourmous conveyor belt of moving platforms, which Mario and Sonic were making their way across, burning and homing-attacking Egg Pawns as they went along. Luigi backed up, and started running for the gap, making an insane leap across. Tails flew after them, and reached the large platform at the same time Sonic and Mario did.

When all four were on the platform, it started moving up. It stopped next to a path, which the four ran down. It was a loop, but it was horizontal rather than vertical. At the end of the small path, there was a large jump to make. Luigi grabbed Mario's hand and leapt up onto the flying robot, bouncing from one to the other to reach the top. Tails followed carrying Sonic.

After running for a little while more, they came across a cage with three cyan wisps in it, as well as a red wisp. Mario broke it open, and the red wisp shot into his stomach, transforming him into a fireball. He used the power to shoot himself upwards past the diamond-shaped prisms.

"Does he ever stop to listen?" Tails asked.

"Not often," Luigi said as Sonic used the power of one of the cyan wisps to follow Mario, "Sonic just left."

"He doesn't listen a lot either," Tails said, as he and Luigi used the remaining wisps to follow Mario and Sonic. At the top, they reach a rail, which Sonic was already grinding on, and Mario was spinning around hanging by his hands once more. "Why does he do that?"

"He does that because it's familiar to him," Luigi explained as he got on the rail, "And because it 'looks cool'. He likes things that look cool."

"I gathered," Tails said, as they stepped off the rail and onto a road. They managed to catch up with Sonic and Mario without much difficulty, as they were going at Mario's speed.

"Ha! I did cooler stuff than you did!" Sonic shouted as he ran alongside Mario.

"No, I did!"

"No, I managed to get a chain of enemies, top that!"

"I did tricks in the air."

"With Luigi's help!"

"I spun around that metal-strip-thing."

"It's called a rail, and you're supposed to grind it like a skateboard!"

"Well, I can jump higher than you!"

"Wanna bet?" Sonic jumped upward about three times his own height. Mario smirked, and made three jumps: One about four times his height, one six times his height, and the last one about eight times his height.

"Beat that," Mario said.

"Can we stop arguing?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Luigi added, "You sound like five-year-olds. Mario, you're eighteen years old."

"Oh? Really, Mr. 'Watch as Luigi punishes you for your badness'?"

"Acting like an eight-year-old, no offense, isn't as bad as acting like a five-year-old."

Mario crossed his arms and pouted as the four continued running to the generator.

* * *

><p>"Breaking news!" Cubot shouted to no one, "I have once more been pranked by the Tails Doll! He decided to spray-paint me white and orange, and write 'Cubot was here' all over Eggman's special refrigerator, hiding all of his favorite food under my bed! And now for the weather."<p>

"Shut up!" Orbot shouted from another room.

"We really need to fix his voice chip," Eggman said, "And I need to find Tails doll, and hope he doesn't hurt me."

"It's a doll that floats and pulls pranks. How could it hurt you?"

"He's as smart as Tails is, I don't really want to find out."

* * *

><p><em>Next time, visit us to see... ANNIHILATION! Well, not exactly, but you'll see what I mean. Yes, Cubot is acting like a reporter. Also, Super Mario Colors has its own TVTropes page. Go to google, and search 'tvtropes super mario colors'.<em>


	23. Darkness Strikes

_Okay, another chapter. Finally, we're through with the Planet Wisp acts. Soon, we shall get to my favorite area, the Aquarium Park! And some of the characters are going to run off to the Asteroid Coaster, and not really appear for a few chapters: This story is very much meant to be Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails centric. Shut up, spell-check, I know it's not a word._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Darkness Strikes**

* * *

><p><em>"Please remember, all planets in Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park are, as far as you know, wholly owned properties of Eggman Enterprises and its subsidiaries."<em> Eggman's voice said over the intercom.

"How much do you want to bet that 'subsidiaries' includes the Koopa Kingdom?" Mario whispered to Luigi.

"None, I agree," Luigi whispered back.

_"All unauthorized photography, video reproduction, or shutting down of generators is strictly prohibited."_

"Well, I guess that nails it," Sonic said, "We need to trash the place! Pay up, Tails, Luigi!"

"We never bet," Tails said, "And I'm starting to get the feeling you're just saying that to annoy Luigi."

"There is, at times, a man behind the man," Luigi said, "I'm not making any assumptions until I'm sure. You remembered where that got us, right Mario?"

"Right," Mario said, "That was freaky..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tails asked.

"It's a secret," Mario and Luigi said at the same time, "One that we can't risk telling anyone."

"Hey, Eggman!" Sonic shouted, "Give me your best shot! No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!"

"Well then, faker, I suppose I'll have to stop you."

Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Tails turned around to see Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

"Heh, long time no see, Shads."

"Do not call me that, faker," Shadow said, "I am not here for games."

"We're here for a fight," Rouge said, "So that when Eggman takes over the world, I will control all the jewels in the world, and no one will stop me!"

"ANNIHILATE!"

"Okay, time to party!"

"I don't know what's going on," Mario admitted, "But if I get to kick butt, I'm in!"

"I suppose I could help," Luigi said.

"I'm ready, Sonic!"

"Hmph. Four against three? Hardly fair. I'll take the faker and the wimpy green one."

"I'M NOT A WIMP!"

"Oh, looks like he struck a nerve there," Rouge said, "I'll take you, fox boy."

"I SHALL ANNIHILATE THE RED PLUMBER. IT SHOULD NOT BE DIFFICULT."

"You'll be surprised," Mario said, "They don't call me Super Mario for nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Sonic and Luigi vs Shadow<strong>

Shadow began the fight with a Chaos Spear sent straight at Luigi. Luigi was quick to counteract it with his Thunderhand, at there was a flash of light as the cyan electricity and red chaos energy clashed. Shadow seemed surprised at this, but wasted no time in teleporting behind Luigi to roundhouse kick him in the head. Sonic managed to Homing Attack Shadow before he kicked Luigi, though, knocking him backwards.

Shadow got up, and used his Black Tornado on Sonic and Luigi. Luigi was quick to act, grabbing Sonic in one hand and spinning around to release his Tornado Ball with Sonic as the ball. Sonic was sent rushing towards Shadow in a green and blue tornado, catapulting him into the air.

"Humph," Shadow said as he got up, "It seems that I have underestimated you, green one. Now, allow me to show you my true power!" Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald, the green one, and used it to Chaos Control repeatedly around the area, hitting Luigi and Sonic multiple times a second.

"Give up?" Shadow asked.

"Not a chance, faker," Sonic said.

"I don't like your attitude, scoundrel," Luigi said, taking out the cyan emerald.

"Do you truly think you can match me?" Shadow asked, "I am the ultimate life form! I was created to use chaos energy!"

"I thought it was to save your little sister," Sonic commented, "And anyway, we have the power of teamwork!"

"I'm more than meets the eye," Luigi said, "And that was a really cheesy line, Sonic. Mine was too, but I think yours may have been worse."

"Humph," Shadow said, crossing his arms, "You still have no chance."

"Let's see about that, shall we?" Sonic asked, "I'm getting bored here!"

"Let's go," Luigi said, leaping upward. Shadow looked up, actually impressed with how high Luigi could jump. The best jumper he knew was Cream, and Luigi had managed to beat her record about three times over. He barely managed to jump out of the way as Luigi crashed down feet-first, actually cracking the concrete with the sheer speed his fifty-pound body had hit it.

"So you can use the Chaos Emerald to enhance your jumping ability," Shadow said, "You're still slow, and without it, you probably wouldn't be able to jump."

"Let's get three things straight: One, I can jump that high normally. Two, I'm no slowpoke. Three, NO ONE insults my jump!" Luigi shouted, and started running in circles as fast as he could around Shadow. The wind started to pick up, and Sonic got an idea.

"Hey Luigi!" Sonic shouted, "Keep on running!" Sonic ran circles around Shadow as well, at the exact opposite side of Luigi. With their combined running, they managed to create a vortex around Shadow, which sent him flying into the air. Before he landed back on the ground, Shadow used Chaos Control to warp himself away. He reappeared above Sonic's head in ball form, and homing-attacked him, finally managing to land a hit. Sonic fell unconscious from the attack.

"Typical," Shadow said, "You can take down giant robots and move at amazing speeds, but a single hit without a ring to protect you takes you down. Now it's time to take care of this green guy."

"I don't like you very much," Luigi said, "Not at all. You're quite conceited, and seem to think that there's no one who can beat you in a fight because of how powerful you are. I've faced the lord of the underworld, the master of dimensions, and the king of ghosts on separate occasions. They were each fairly powerful, but I still managed to win each one, using my smarts, my jumping skills, my speed, though I did have a little help from a friend with the last one."

"I have to say, I doubt your claims," Shadow said, "Why don't you prove it? Show me what you're capable of."

Luigi put his hands behind his back, "Oh sure, like you're going to sit there and not fight back while I throw everything I've got at you. You're probably going to disappear, and come back once I've worn myself out. I know the tricks to winning a fight without actually fighting, black hedgehog."

"I see that you actually know what you're doing," Shadow said, "Very well, I'll-" Shadow was interrupted by a giant squeaky mallet being slammed onto his head, knocking him unconscious.

"I don't like scoundrels who hurt my friends," Luigi said, "That's why I punish them for their badness."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Tails vs Rouge<strong>

"Why are you doing this, Rouge?" Tails asked as he and Rouge flew around each other in their fight, "I thought you didn't like Eggman. Even if you're going for the world's jewels, why are you working for him?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, fox boy?" Rouge said, throwing a ring bomb at Tails, "Well, I won't tell you."

Tails threw a ring bomb at Rouge, who dodged it, "Seriously, why? You seem to be having a bit of an out-of-character moment. Did you steal the Master Emerald, by the way?"

"Of course I did. Eggman needed it to complete his schemes, and he payed me to give it to him," Rouge threw yet another ring bomb at Tails.

"Give it to him?" Tails asked, throwing a normal bomb this time, "Okay, now I know something's up. You'd never agree to that unless you got to sleep in the same room as the Emerald. What's going on?"

"OW!" Rouge said, as Tails' bomb had actually managed to hit her, "Like I'll tell you, you little brat! Don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady?"

"Sonic says you don't count," Tails said, "Because you always try to steal the Master Emerald."

"Why you little-" Rouge flew towards Tails at high speed, and he dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, Rouge couldn't move out of the way in time, and crashed into the generator, which was on fire, smashing it to pieces and putting the fire out.

"Well, that was anticlimactic, not much of a battle," Tails said, "Wait, why was it on fire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Mario vs Omega<strong>

Mario swung his hands in front of him, releasing gigantic twin dragons of flame, causing Omega to overheat and shut down to cool off. "As I said, I'm Super Mario. You never stood a chance."

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up to see Mario, Luigi, and Tails standing over him.<p>

"You okay big bro?" Tails asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it was just Shadow," Sonic said, "No biggie. Luigi, did you beat Shadow? Wow, you must be stronger than I thought."

"I beat him because I was smarter," Luigi said, "Strength had very little to do with it."

"Heh, the robot was down in about three seconds," Mario said, "He couldn't take the heat."

"Well, let's get going before Amy gets here," Sonic said.

"Shouldn't we leave a note or something?" Tails asked.

"Eh, Shadow can tell her what happened when her voice and hug wake him up, which reminds me," Sonic walked over to Shadow, and took the green emerald from him, "We'll be needing this."

The other three laughed, and, as they ran back towards the space bus station, Luigi asked, "Does he really look that much like you? Or does Amy just have bad eyesight?"

"I think that girl needs glasses," Sonic said, "She's mistaken others for me quite a few times."

"I'm glad she hasn't done it to me," Tails said, "If she did, well, first, it'd be creepy, second, I'd drag her over to the eye doctor."

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do if that happens, little bro."

The four heroes shared laughter and lighthearted conversation the rest of the way back.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah ha ha ha, phase one of my plan is finally complete. Like a rainy day on a picnic of small children, my vision will finally come to be!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bonechill, Dimentio, and King Boo. That's who Luigi is talking about.<em>


	24. Darkness Dispersed

_DanceDream: _I know more about Mario than Sonic, to be honest, and Luigi and Tails are easily my favorite characters from each series. Everything I've had a Mario character do up until now, except Chaos Control, is actually an ability they have. I haven't come close to covering all of the abilities Mario characters have in canon, and I'm not going to. I mostly try to make sure that both sides get the same amount of action, but I wanted Luigi to go against Shadow. Mario's supposed to be a show-off in this story, his battle against Omega was meant to be a joke... I think that particular joke failed. _That's hexadecimal you're reading, and I'm not going to tell anyone what it says._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Darkness Dispersed**

* * *

><p>"SONIC!" Amy screamed, as she hugged the black and red hedgehog.<p>

"She does know that's not Sonic, right?" Peach asked.

"Ms. Amy, that's Mr. Shadow, not Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"GET OFF!" Shadow screamed, throwing Amy off of him.

"Oh, sorry Shadow," Amy said, "You just look so much like my Sonic."

"I think you'd be able to tell the difference by now," Shadow said. "What the (censored) is going on, where the (censored) am I, and who the (censored) are they?"

Peach gasped, as she had never heard so much foul language in one sentence.

"Mr. Shadow, you really shouldn't speak like that," Cream said, "This is Princess Peach and Yoshi."

"You're on Planet Wisp" Amy asked, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Shadow said. "I was walking into a dark building, there was some strange figure waving a glowing stick at me, and, the next thing I knew, I was here."

"Sounds a bit like Kamek," Peach said, "He's a wizard who works for an enemy of mine."

"Humph," Shadow said, "Now that I know his name, he should be easy to - WHO TOOK MY (censored) CHAOS EMERALD!" Shadow skated off, apparently looking for whoever took his Chaos Emerald.

Amy, Peach, and Cream hopped on Yoshi's back, "Follow him, Yoshi," Peach said, "Maybe we can help him!"

"Yeah, let's get away from this burnt, smashed, generator," Amy said.

"It was burnt and smashed?" Peach asked, "I guess Mario's already on his way back, then."

* * *

><p>Cubot was singing in Eggman's control room.<p>

Eggman was wearing earmuffs, and repeatedly punching Cubot in hopes that his voice box would change. Orbot was hiding in a closet somewhere.

"Why won't you stop singing!" Eggman shouted.

"Yo, boss-man, I found this awesome TV show," Cubot said, as Eggman punched him again, "It's totally got totally radical songs, man."

"_Sweat baby, sweat baby, soak your hat, wring it out, take it to the laundromat,_" Cubot sang.

Eggman gave up the punching after that, as it had become apparent that the singing wasn't part of the voice box issues. He ran as fast as he could to find a closet with Orbot, as these songs were simply to cheery and happy for him to bear. As Cubot finished one song, he started with another,

"_It's like a leisurely drive around downtown,_" Cubot sang calmly, and then shouted, "_But it starts with a 3-mile drop straight down!_"

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Wario, and Daisy ran to the generator.<p>

"Well, it looks like Mario's already been here," Daisy said, pointing to the burnt and smashed generator, which made a groaning sound, "Whoa! Someone's in there."

"I know that voice," Knuckles said, "ROUGE!"

Rouge climbed out of the generator, "Hey knucklehead," she said a bit weakly, "How'd you get into this... Where exactly am I?"

"Planet Wisp," Daisy said helpfully.

"What she said," Knuckles said, "Now, I have an important question, Rouge. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MASTER EMERALD?"

"Some weird guy with a gruff voice paid me to steal it from you," Rouge said, "He said I could have it when he was done (I was going to steal it back, anyway) using it."

"YOU STOLE MY MASTER EMERALD! I'LL GET YOU!" Knuckles shouted, chasing Rouge, who fled. Daisy shrugged, and followed the two. Wario decided to look behind the generator to see if there was anything interesting.

"INQUIRY: WHERE IS SHADOW, MORONIC MEATBAG?"

Wario then ran after the other three as fast as his legs would take him.

Omega looked around, and noticed the factories scattered all over Planet Wisp, "DESTROY ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS!" he said, starting off towards the nearest one.

* * *

><p>It was Orbot who came up with the idea of setting the Tails Doll on Cubot to stop his singing. Unfortunately, he'd decided that he wanted to sing along.<p>

"_When I was a boy, down in South Illinois, I heard a man playing blues, oh, what a wonderful noise_," Tails Doll sang, despite not having a mouth.

"_He had an old guitar, but not a dollar to his name, making music so sad, but he was happy just the same_," Cubot continued.

Eggman and Orbot groaned simultaneously. Things had just gotten worse.

* * *

><p><em>I want this to be able to keep its K+ rating. Does anyone recognize the songs Cubot is singing? If you don't, I will reveal them in the next chapter, so be patient.<em>


	25. Damsels in Success I mean, Distress

_Okay, here we go, I guess. All of those songs were from Phineas and Ferb, a TV show about two boys who build amazing things in minutes, while their sister tries to 'bust' them to their mother. Oh yeah, and their pet platypus is a secret agent, they sing a lot. It sounds weird, but it's kind of awesome. You can watch it on Youtube. Anyway, the songs are "Dance Baby", "History of Rock", and "Rollercoaster (song)". I suggest "Gimme A Grade" as something to listen to. Just search the name of the song next to the words Phineas and Ferb in Youtube. If you want the rollercoaster one, then you do have to include the "(song)" part, or it'll give you the episode._

_DanceDream, I'm Reform Jewish. Any religious references are going to go straight over my head. Heh, of course you want to know what it says. I just want you to find out what it says on your own._

_Also, I am aware that I overdid it with Shadow's cussing. Rule of funny. And that he's upset, confused, and rather angry, but mostly rule of funny._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Damsels in Success... I mean, Distress**

* * *

><p>Shadow had left Yoshi, Peach, Amy, and Cream behind quite awhile ago. Now, they were walking through the grass, admiring the scenery.<p>

"It's pretty here," Peach said.

"Yeah," Amy said, "Nice and peaceful... Ooh! Maybe I can get Sonic to come to a picnic here!"

The other three remain silent, not looking at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked, clueless.

No one really had a chance to answer her, as there was the sound of a helicopter approaching.

"What's that?" Cream asked, pointing at the large, round, object.

"Bwahaha!" laughed a deep, gruff voice from the vehicle, which revealed itself to be a white hovercar with a green propeller on the bottom, and a clown face on the front. The figure in the Clown Car was revealed to be none other than his repulsiveness, the evil koopa king Bowser! "Nice to see you, princess. It's about time I kidnapped you again, don't you think?"

"Bowser!" Peach shouted, "Why do you always have to ruin everything? My vacations, my parties, my trying-to-meet-Mario-in-secret... Wait a second, how did you even know about that?"

"I have my ways, my beautiful wife."

"IT WAS A SCAM!"

"Who cares, I'm still kidnapping you."

"Wait," Amy said, taking out her hammer and standing in front of Peach, "If you take her, you'll have to take me too!"

"Me three," Cream said, moving next to Amy.

"Eh, okay," Bowser said, "Three for the price of one." He swooped down with his Clown Car, capturing all three girls with little effort.

Yoshi growled, glaring up at Bowser. A spotted egg appeared in his hand.

"Kamek!" Bowser shouted, "Get the little dino-dragon-freak!"

Kamek suddenly appeared, and laughed in his scratchy, high-pitched voice. He waved his wand, shooting a spell at Yoshi. Yoshi tried to stop it with his egg, but to no avail. The spell hit him, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, Mario, and Luigi walked through the Tropical Resort. Sonic had wanted to rush onward to the next area, but Tails and Luigi had convinced him to take a break.<p>

"I've found you, faker," said a familiar voice from behind Sonic, "Did you take my Chaos Emerald?"

"Hey Shads," Sonic said, turning around, "How's it going? Yeah, I took it after Luigi here kicked your butt earlier."

"Humph," Shadow said, "The green wimp? Never seen him before."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, "We fought you half an hour ago."

"I tire of this conversation," Shadow said, "Give me my (censored) Chaos Emerald!"

"No." Sonic said.

Mario was getting bored with the conversation as well, and decided to introduce himself. "It's-a-me, Mario!"

Unfortunately for Shadow, but fortunately for our heroes, he heard Mario's name wrong, and had a flashback of his past. They took the opportunity of Shadow standing there doing nothing to run off, leaving him behind. By the time he was finished with his flashback, they were long gone, and he had no idea where they went.

* * *

><p>"Aha, how unexpected to see you here, Tails Doll," Cubot said, wearing a lab coat, "And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" Cubot slammed his hand onto a button, which trapped a fedora-wearing Tails Doll into a cage.<p>

Eggman groaned from the closet. Now they were parodying scenes from the show, and it was getting rather annoying.

"Behold! My I-have-no-idea-what-this-does-inator!" Cubot shouted, "With this, I will take over the entire... Um, I haven't got that part figured out yet. Anyway, time to push the big red button!"

Eggman opened the door a crack, and looked just in time to see Cubot slam his fist down on the self-destruct button of the Egg-O-Matic. It blew up, causing Cubot to fly across the room into Tails Doll's cage, knocking it over and allowing Tails Doll to escape.

"Curse you, Tails Doll!" Cubot screamed, as Tails doll floated out of the room. He then started laughing, and Tails Doll's laughter could be heard from the hallway.

"Boss?" Orbot asked, lounging on the floor, "Can we send Egg-Pawns after them yet?"

"EGG-PAWNS!" Eggman shouted, "ATTACK CUBOT AND THE TAILS DOLL!"

* * *

><p><em>Alright, end of this chapter. Yeah, Cubot and Tails doll are parodying Phineas and Ferb. Seriously, you should watch it if you haven't.<em>

**_Also... Please review this chapter. I want to know what's going on with you guys (It's a gender neutral word, by the way. Look it up). If you have any stories you think I'd like, anything you want to ask my opinion on, etc. Just remember, I kind of hate it when Tails gets paired up. I'm no fan of romance in the first place, but that's definitely the worst of it._**


	26. Waterfall

_DanceDream, it's Amy who is out of her league here. In his first appearance, it's defined that Bowser can pull hammers from nowhere, and throw them about five or six times a second. **While breathing fire**. Later games show that he's insanely strong, the only Mario character stronger than Bowser is Donkey Kong. __World Series? That's soccer, isn't it? Eh, I don't care for watching sports. I like sprinting, but don't really care for sports._

**_EDIT: I have changed this chapter, because part of it was based on a fairly flimsy idea. I have improved on it._**

**_EDIT 2: Again._**

**_EDIT 3: Once more, I've decided to change things._**

**Super Mario Colors**

**Waterfall**

* * *

><p><em>How do you learn improbable judo maneuvers from watching a TV Show<em>, Eggman wondered, as he was hiding in the closet once again. Tails Doll and Cubot were now singing about wanting a grade to a rock tune (he didn't try to make sense of it.) after they had beaten up all the Egg Pawns. Finally, he got fed up with their singing, and slammed the door open, "Why don't you go bother someone else!" Eggman shouted, "How many songs do they play on that show anyway?"

"Songs+200," Cubot said, "TD-PA"

"Over two hundred?" he asked in disbelief, as the two floated away to who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>"I still say I'm more awesome," Mario said stubbornly as they rode the space-bus.<p>

"Give it a rest, bro."

"I won't have my younger twin brother tell me what to do!"

"Yeah, yeah, and where has that gotten you? Remember all the stuff that has happened when you don't listen to me?"

"I didn't mean to send us to another dimension!"

"Well, you did, bro. You really should listen more."

"Shut up, Luigi."

"What are other dimensions like?" Tails asked.

"Well," Luigi explained, "They can be anything. Sometimes, one dimension is so much like another, with the same people, even, but has a few differences in the history that make it different. Maybe someone who's evil in one dimension isn't in another, maybe there's one just like this one, except everyone's roles are switched around, maybe there's one where only one person has superpowers, but no one else does... Who knows? Anyway, I'm rambling, and Brooklyn is in a dimension without superpowers, magic, or background music."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Sonic said.

"Brooklyn seems dull," Tails said.

"Not as much as you'd think," Mario spoke up, "Anyway, we still had our jumping prowess there, and we could have had our speed if we knew how to use it, just not the rest of our powers. It's not boring, though. That's where I met my first girlfriend," Tails made a disgusted look, though Mario didn't notice, "Saved her from a giant ape, got dumped so that she could be with my cousin Stanley, ventured into the sewers to beat up monsters, got sucked down a drainpipe, and ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom. My past is crazy."

"I bet I can find someone with a crazier past!"

At this, Tails looked a bit downcast, though only Luigi noticed.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing..." Tails said, a bit sadly.

"It's your past, isn't it?" Luigi asked, "I can tell you don't want to tell me, so I won't press the matter. You should tell someone, though. I don't expect you to trust me so quickly, anyway, even though you're one of my only friends."

"Huh?" Tails asked, surprised, "What do you mean, one of your only friends?"

"Well," Luigi said, "The only friends I have that know me as my own person, instead of as Mario's little brother, are you, Yoshi, Daisy, and Sonic. I have a rival who knows me to a creepy degree, but he's just insane, and I wouldn't call him my friend."

"Oh," Tails said,"I guess it's the same for me... Only you, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy know me well, but I don't mind. How is your rival insane?"

"Waluigi tried to take over the world by stealing the Music Keys," Luigi said, "There music was all wrong for almost an entire day."

"I remember that happening," Tails said, "It must have affected things here as well. Instead of the laid-back guitar and piano music that's usually in my workshop, it changed into a... I think it's called heavy metal, version of the normal tune. It woke me up in the middle of the night, and I couldn't sleep until it was back to normal."

"It's not as bad as what happened in the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi said, glancing at Mario and Sonic, who were still arguing, "The music for mine and Mario's house changed into a 'it-ends-here' sort of theme. I actually heard it again when we were fighting Bowser a few weeks back."

"Cool, I guess," Tails said, "We've really gotten a bit off-topic, haven't we?"

"Since when do we have a topic?"

"Good point."

"I've beaten up more crazy evil people than you have!" Mario shouted.

"No, I have!"

Their argument was cut short as the wall of the bus exploded, sending all four heroes down towards the Aquarium Park below. As he fell, Tails saw what shot them down: a spiky black, purple, and yellow creature with a strange smile on its oddly-colored face. It vanished in a ripple of space, and Tails quickly remembered what was going on. He flew down to catch his friends, and caught Sonic. Luigi had caught Mario, and was somehow keeping himself from falling quickly by rapidly kicking his legs back and forth. Tails forgot about the strange creature as the two sets of brothers exchanged hugs and words of relief.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this seems a lot more... filler-y than I wanted it to. Well, I wanted to get the chapter out, and let you all know that I'm going to be a bit busy this week. It's the end of the school block, so I have exams to look forward to<em>


	27. Aquaphobia

_Alright, here we go. Another chapter of Super Mario Colors, after a hiatus!_

_... What? Is that not long enough to be called a hiatus?_

_Also, to **Sorakai**: I know Shadow's out of character. It's for the laughs. A bit serious, yes, but I'm trying to keep things in with the humor the games, especially the Paper Mario games, are known for._

_**DanceDream**: Mario and Luigi are... Confusing, to say the least. Their ages are quite vague, as with every other Mario character. It's even vague exactly how much older Mario is, it could be anywhere from a few seconds to about twenty years, depending on what you look at. Different games give different age differences. __K__nuckles... Well, not quite. Sort of, but not quite. Also, I completely understand you wanting to give Tails a hug, but some people only make a few close friends, regardless of any differences they have, and stick by those friends like they're family. Bowser's hammers aren't bigger than he is, no. They're bigger than Mario is (As of Super Princess Peach), and it doesn't matter if they're indestructible or not, he can just conjure a new one in a fraction of a second. Heh, not Mephiles, as the ending of Sonic 2006 means there is no Mephiles. You'll have to wait to find out, or look around for who he is... Which may not help, considering that I'm going to have a couple of characters from other series enter the story. Nothing too major, of course, but I have some ideas. Also, right after you review this chapter, click the link to the chat box on my profile page. I'd kind of like to see what you have to say, without having to write another chapter before I can talk to you. When you review, an E-mail is sent to me, and my computer will notify me within a minute. Well, as long as it's before 11:00 PM, Mountain Standard Time (GMT -7:00), because that's when I go to bed. If it's Friday, you'll have to wait until 12:30 PM before I'll be on, because I have physics class._

_The last chapter has been edited, to fix some things I felt could have been done better._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Aquaphobia**

* * *

><p>Sonic, Mario, Luigi, and Tails drifted down into a giant green pipe sticking up from the Aquarium Park.<p>

"Looks like a Warp Pipe," Mario commented as they ran through the pipe, which had glass walls, "This is starting to stink more of Bowser every moment."

"I know," Luigi said, "It's weird, though - Why haven't we seen any of his troops here? I saw some in Dinosaur Land, so I know he's planning something, but none here."

"What about that Junior guy we saw earlier?" Sonic asked, "Isn't he Bowser's son?"

"Yeah," Luigi said, "He usually follows Mario around, tormenting him whether Bowser wants him too or not, though."

"Oh," Sonic said, "Shadow does that sometimes."

The four heroes ran out onto a road, to see what the aquarium park really looked like. There were huge expanses of water, of course, but their were rocky islands scattered everywhere, often topped with red oriental-style buildings. There were huge spires of rock and coral jutting out from the ocean as well.

"Whoa," Luigi said, "This place is pretty cool-looking."

"And it has some awesome music," Mario said, "A lot more upbeat than wet places usually are, that's for sure."

"Maybe it'll be less nightmarish," Luigi said.

The four looked at each other, and started laughing, "Not a chance!"

"Hey guys," Sonic said, "Spread out, there's rings!"

The four heroes spread out to get the rings, managing to collect all of them.

"Mario's number one! Wahoo!" Mario shouted as they jumped across the gap at the end of the road, into a building. Inside the building, there were some robots. Mario took out the first one with a fireball, Sonic used his blue tornado on the second. Luigi and Tails tackled the robots at the back, Tails taking one out with a swift punch, and Luigi the other with a quick kick.

The four heroes used the spring to get up the wall, and Sonic saw another of the laser-transport-things. "Laser!" he shouted, grabbing Luigi's and Mario' hands as Luigi and Tails were mid-victorious handshake. The cyan wisp that was following reacted immediately, turning all four into a laser form. They shot through a network of wires, coming out on the other side.

"That was irresponsible!" Luigi yelled at Sonic as they fell to the ground, "Something bad might have happened."

"Well, it didn't." Sonic said, running ahead to collect rings and bash robots.

"Does this happen a lot?" Luigi asked Tails as they ran through the open area they had fallen into.

"Often enough," Tails said, "He's irresponsible, and can be a bit annoying, but he's my brother."

"Well, other than not being related to you, but I get the point. It's the same with my and my bro."

"I'm not completely sure about not related, to be honest," Tails said, "You said not to jump to conclusions, and most people have some idea of where they came from. Neither of us does, and there are some other odd things."

"Oh," Luigi said, "You should look into that. Where did my bro go?"

"Huh?" Tails asked, looking around as they neared the water (and Sonic, who was staring at said water with a horrified look on his face), "No idea."

"He probably stopped for food," Luigi said, "We can find him after we figure out what's up with Sonic."

"Huh?" Tails looked at Sonic, "Oh, Aquaphobia. Hey, Sonic!"

"Yeah?" Sonic asked, a bit nervously.

"Need a lift?"

"You bet, little bro!"

Tails flew over, and allowed Sonic to hang onto his feet. Luigi crouched down, preparing to run, "Watch this," Luigi said, taking off straight for the water at full speed. Tails flew forward, because it looked like Luigi was about to plunge into the water. Amazingly, Luigi simply skimmed the surface, kicking up water as he ran to the other side, Tails right behind him. Halfway across, there was a building sticking out of the water, where Tails had to stop to rest.

"Sonic, why didn't you do that?" Tails asked.

"I don't like water," Sonic said, "You remember why."

"Yeah, I know," Tails said, "You've told me."

"Where's Mario?"

"Probably eating," Luigi said, "He'll catch up to us eventually. He always manages, somehow."

"I guess that's okay, if you're not worried. Hey," Sonic said, getting an idea, "Can any of your power-up things help us across the water?"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi said, pulling out an ice flower, "This should do the trick. We all need to use it at the same time, though, because Mario has the rest of them. If we don't get it right, not all of us will get the power."

Sonic and Tails both touched the flower, and Luigi counted down from ten. As he shouted "NOW!" all three of them used the Ice flower at the same time. Tails' shoes changed from red to light blue, as did Sonic's, and both gained snowflake symbols on their gloves. Luigi's overalls turned green, while his hat and shirt turned light blue.

"I'm surprised we did it so well," Luigi said, "It took a long time before Yvan and Wolley could do that right."

"We work well as a team," Sonic explained.

"Yep!" Tails said happily, "Now... Um, how do we cross?"

"It's pretty easy," Luigi said, "You just skate, and water below you freezes. C'mon." Luigi jumped towards the water, and started skating across, leaving a trail of ice behind him. Sonic followed, finding it surprisingly easy. Tails wasn't used to skating, but managed to get the hang of it pretty quickly. At the other side of the ocean, there was another building, which had a wall with a small gap in the bottom at the back. Sonic and Luigi slid under it, on their backs and stomachs respectively, while Tails decided to crawl through. On the other side, they had to go through a loop, which wasn't too difficult. They landed next to a large metal box with some robots behind it. Luigi and Sonic both saw what to do at the same time, and ran up to the box to kick it at the same moment. The box shot forward, smashing all of the robots to peices.

"Well," Tails said, as he smashed through the white crate blocking the way into a building below, "That was a cool bit of completely unintended teamwork."

"You stole my moment!"

"Have this argument with Mario," Luigi said, jumping after Tails, "I really didn't mean to 'steal your moment'."

At the bottom of the shaft, Tails saw a box like the one Sonic and Luigi had pushed above. He ran up to it, and whacked it with his tails as hard as he could. It flew forward, smashing the robot at the end of the room. There was another robot on top of the wall, which he destroyed by borrowing an attack from Sonic. After executing the homing-attack successfully, rather than missing like he did half of the few times he tried it, he waited. He didn't have long to wait, as Luigi and Sonic showed up soon after. The three jumped over the gap just beyong the wall, running into three robots (Which Sonic froze despite Luigi and Tails' protests that it was a bad idea), they continued onward, skating across the huge expanse of water.

"Where's Mario?" Sonic asked, "Shouldn't he have caught up by now?"

"Oh no..." Luigi realized, "Not again..."

"What?" Tails asked.

"He's probably found a sushi restaurant," Luigi explained, "Which means he's probably using sushi as pasta sauce again."

"Disgusting!" Sonic shouted.

"I've seen you eat a green chili-dog," Tails said, "_Green_. There's a reason I don't eat them anymore, you know."

"Shut up, Tails." Sonic mumbled just loudly enough for both to hear.

"Yeah, you and Mario are a lot alike," Luigi said, "We should really visit sometime after this is over."

"Sonic's turning sixteen in a couple of weeks," Tails said, "Maybe you could visit then."

"If Mario wants to come, and Peach doesn't get kidnapped," Luigi said, "I'll be there."

"Cool," Sonic said, "I could always use new friends. Look, a tunnel." He pointed ahead, where there was indeed a tunnel through the water. The three ran inside, Sonic quite glad to be back on dry land, until a couple of voices started singing over the intercom.

"_So you're saying that you don't have rhythm_  
><em>But listen what you're doing right there<em>  
><em>With that stamp and a book<em>  
><em>You've got a real nice hook<em>  
><em>Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare<em>" sang a young voice that sounded a lot like Tails.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about_  
><em>I've got as much rhythm as that chair<em>  
><em>What happened to me was a tragedy<em>  
><em>But I don't have to be a millionaire<em>" sang another voice, which was quite high and annoying.

"This song is kind of funny," Tails said, "I should find out what it's called."

"Yeah, I guess," Sonic said.

"It's from a TV Show," Luigi said, "called Phineas and Ferb. It's the sort of thing that's weird, funny, and that you'd probably watch even if you hated standing still."

* * *

><p>Eggman was now hiding under the covers, not that it did any good. Apparently, "TD-PA" meant "Tails Doll, come to the PA." Cubot and Tails Doll were now singing about not having rhythm, which he really didn't try to understand. He wondered where Orbot had gotten to.<p>

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" Orbot shouted at the round pink alien that was chasing him, "I didn't do anything to you, I just want to lie down, not do my job, and insult my boss. So would you stop trying to eat me!"<p>

The alien kept chasing him, obviously.

* * *

><p><em>Remember, DanceDream, about the chat box... I'd quite like to talk to you without waiting for days.<em>

_There are hints in this chapter as to a short story I might write sometime. Maybe._

_Oh, and if anyone wants to know who I'm planning to add to this story from another series, I give you this hint: "He's more than you think, he's got maximum pink!"_

All of you, review. NOW! Pwetty pwease? *fails amazingly at making puppy-eyed face*


	28. Maximum Pink

_Alright, here we go! I'll be introducing a new character to this chapter. You might know him as "The Legendary Star Warrior." Or maybe you know him as "That pink vacuum thing." Or maybe as "Aww, it's so adora- Wait, is that a sword? DON'T KILL ME! AHH!"_

_**DanceDream**: The chili-dog in question is actually from Sonic Unleashed, but I decided to have Sonic eat one like it sooner, because Tails hasn't eaten chili-dogs, or any meat, for that matter, since Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. There are hints for more than one fanfic, and that's one of them. The other hinted one would be rather short, and not a crossover. You're exactly right about Mario: You're supposed to see him the way you want, his only character traits are happiness, determination, heroism, and protectiveness. Contrast with Luigi, who is extremely __complex and rounded, despite seeming simple and flat at first glance. If I go through with the hint you see, there will be some major differences._

_Also, this chapter has Shadow. A question to all: Since when does he live up to the title of "Ultimate Life Form"? He has chaos powers, true, but that's just like Mario has fire powers. Compared to the other heroes, that doesn't make him special. He's the most fragile of all the main Sonic characters, including Eggman._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Maximum Pink**

* * *

><p>Shadow was running through the Tropical resort. That's right: Shadow, the 'ultimate life form', was running instead of skating. The reason is because no one was around to see that his speed without his skates wasn't that good. Better than a normal person, but <em>Big the Cat<em> was faster than him on foot. If Sonic found out, he'd never hear the end of it, and that was why he never took his rocket skates off.

"Help!" shouted a voice, "An alien is trying to eat me!"

Shadow glanced in the direction of the voice to see Orbot being chased by a surprisingly fast eight-inch-tall pink puffball. It had blue eyes, red shoes, tiny arms, and was completely round. He decided to be helpful, and sent a chaos spear at the pink ball. It saw it coming, though, and opened its mouth as the spear came close. Suddenly, an enormous wind picked up. A tornado appeared to be coming from its mouth, causing the chaos spear, benches, flower pots, rocks, and pieces of wood to all be sucked into the creature's enormous mouth.

Shadow was surprised at this, and even more surprised when a hat appeared on the creature's head in a flash of light. The hat was actually a glowing silver crown with a gold star on the top. Shadow had absolutely no idea what this would mean, but, as the creature caused a gigantic flash of lightning, fire, and white light, he figured that it might have been a good idea to skate away. Well, at least Orbot got away, and he accomplished his goal.

_CRASH!_ There was an enormous explosion as the hat on the small pink creature disappeared, and Shadow fell unconscious "Poyo! Kirby!" the pink creature, now known as Kirby, exclaimed, running off in search of food.

* * *

><p>Bowser had Peach, Amy, and Cream trapped in a cage in an undetermined location. Kamek was with them, as was Cheese.<p>

"You let us go, you awful Bowser!"

"King Koopa, why did you kidnap us?"

"Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!"

Peach, Bowser, Cheese, and Kamek looked at Amy like she was crazy.

"I got the idea from a TV Show," she said, "What's wrong?"

"NO ONE LIKES HIM!" Bowser shouted, "When were you born? Yesterday?"

"Ms. Amy was born twelve years ago, King Koopa."

"Bunny-kid-thing, it's called sarcasm. Ever heard of it?"

"Mommy says sarcasm isn't polite."

"Shut up, bunny-thing."

"She says saying shut up isn't polite, either."

"SHUT UP! MARRY ME PEACH, SO I CAN GET RID OF THE BUNNY-THING!"

"No, and couldn't you just let her go?"

"NO!" Bowser shouted, "The more girls I kidnap, the faster their boyfriends will come save them, and I can destroy them, allowing me to complete my plans of universal domination with Peach as my queen!"

"He's not really my boyfriend," Peach said.

"IF YOU HURT SONIC, I'LL DESTROY YOU! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Amy shouted, trying to hit the bars of the cage with her hammer.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm only six." Cream said.

"What about that foxy-thing?" Bowser asked.

"Tails?" Amy asked, "Like that'll ever happen. He doesn't really know Cream, and, from what I've seen, he doesn't like romance at all. At least, he outright despised it when he was four. I think Sonic's managed to get him to ignore it by now."

"Grr... stupid... grumble... plumber... leaf..."

"Bowser, Mario hasn't used a Super Leaf for a year. Why are you worried about him using one now?"

"Oh, my beautiful wife, you can read me so well."

"I'm not your wife. IT WAS A SCAM!"

"Until our games be over, you'll always be my wife. That's what he said."

"Remember the Underwhere?"

"Underwear?" Amy asked.

"Underwhere? Why would you... NO! MY PRETTIFUL PRINCESS ISN'T MY WIFE ANYMORE! NO!" Bowser collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

Peach started to explain, thinking that they should probably know. Of course, she didn't explain everything.

* * *

><p>Eggman lay down, happy that he finally had some quiet time. Tails Doll and Cubot had found another show to watch, and hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.<p>

"_Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go faster, faster, faster-faster-faster!_"

Eggman groaned. They just had to find Sonic X, the show based on Sonic's adventures... He hated that show so much. They made up a kid who really didn't have much to do with anything, but the show would have been fine if it was just about him, without Sonic. It seemed like they really didn't know much about Sonic and his friends, either... Sonic wasn't quite that cocky, and he never really saved the world all on his own. Well, he had the first time, when Eggman really didn't know what he was doing completely. He wasn't even going to get started on how Tails was shown in Sonic X...

"Eggbelly?" asked the Tails doll, "Can I-"

"If you want me to make something from that stupid show, NO!"

"Please? I just wanna meet Bokkun. He seems like it' be fun to pull pranks on him."

"NO! LET ME SLEEP!"

* * *

><p><em>Guess what? The guy who did the English translation of Sonic X really doesn't know anything about Sonic!<em>


	29. Intermissionish Chapter

_**DanceDream:** __I know what is said about Shadow, but he doesn't live up to it in practice. In Sonic Battle, he has the worst healing ability of anyone, in Sonic Adventure 2, he falls from space, in super form, and gets hurt. That second one is significant because Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream can all fall from space in their normal forms, landing on their feet unharmed. Well, Sonic seems to have been rubbing off on Tails; his personality has grown to be more like Sonic's, that is; and Sonic doesn't care for romance, so, no, I don't think he will ever like romance, and certainly not in any of my stories. __I have the Wii version of Unleashed. It's okay, but I like Colors better. __As for right this moment, I am online, and I don't exactly have a schedule to keep for the weekend, so getting a hold of me on the chat over the weekend wouldn't be difficult, especially as I'm leaving it open in a separate tab from my work._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Intermission-ish Chapter**

* * *

><p>Rouge was running from Wario, Knuckles, and Daisy. She had managed to leave Wario and Knuckles behind, but Daisy was keeping up well. "What do you want?" She shouted at Daisy.<p>

"Everyone else is in a team to try and save the world," Daisy said, "So why can't I come with you?"

"No!" Rouge shouted, "Not unless you have any gems."

"Gems?" Daisy asked, stopping, "Why didn't you say so? Watch this." Daisy jumped up, punching the ground as she came down. Large crystals tore out of the ground around her.

"... Wow..." Rouge said, dumbstruck, "You can make crystals appear out of the ground?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we're a team. Just give me some whenever I say so."

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Orbot shouted as he crashed into the room, "There's a pink alien trying to eat me!"<p>

"Not now..." Eggman mumbled, "They finally stopped singing..."

"Boss, he was trying to eat me! There was this little pink thing with red feet and a huge mouth!"

"Shut up, before they start... zzzzz" Eggman fell asleep mid-sentence.

Orbot left the room to see if anyone else would listen to him.

* * *

><p>Wario and Knuckles lay down, panting from trying to keep up with Rouge and Daisy.<p>

"They're... pretty fast..." Knuckles panted.

"Yeah..." Wario said, "Money..."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, I think about my roommate, my girlfriend, food, and flatulence too."

"Is she really your girlfriend, or a teenage girl who has a crush on you, and you kind of like back?"

"SHUT UP! I'm 19, and she's 16! There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Fine," Knuckles said, "I wonder if anything interesting will-"

_KABOOM!_ The nearest factory exploded. Suddenly, Wario and Knuckles had a lot more energy to run to the space bus as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Mario slurped his spaghetti mixed with sushi. The Bucket O' Sushi had some of the best sushi he'd ever tasted, almost as delicious as the Super Sushi. He'd have to bring Luigi here later. Maybe Sonic and Tails would want to come too. He decided to head out, and, as he was walking out the door, stubbed his toe on the blue Chaos Emerald, that was for some reason just sitting there. He grabbed his foot, yelling and jumping up and down. When he recovered, he picked up the emerald, leaving to follow the other three.<p>

* * *

><p>"Poyo?" Kirby asked, as he poked Shadow's face.<p>

"Oh... my head..." Shadow groaned as he woke up.

"Poyo!"

"Oh great, not you. Who and what are you?"

"Kirby! Poyo!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Poyo!"

"It's annoying. Shut up."

"Poyo!"

"Please stop."

"Poyo!"

"I'll get you something to eat if you stop."

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, jumping up and smiling, and then remaining silent.

Shadow walked off, with the strange pink puff following him. He hoped that he'd be able to give Kirby the slip while he was eating.

* * *

><p><em>If you read this before 11:00 PM MST, DanceDream, I'm probably still online. Also, I have some things on my Deviantart page (link on profile) as well, in case anyone wants to check it out.<em>


	30. Insane Troll Logic

**_DanceDream:_**_ I suppose it is... I'm sorry, but I just had a wonderful idea, so we're not going to get back to the main heroes this chapter. Or, at least, not at first. Depending on how much I get done with the comic relief introduction, we may get back to them. If not, I need ideas. I don't think Rouge cares about the value of the jewels, as she's not going to sell them. It's Mario's sense of taste that's the problem here. Shadow will try to ditch Kirby, but I'm not going to let him. I bet everyone figured that out already. Yeah, Shadow has the worst healing ability, while Tails and Cream have the best. It's actually been said that Sonic is "fancy free", that is, he's free of romantic feelings. Here's the thing, not everyone does "grow out of it". It's uncommon, but there are people who have no interest in romance, at all, ever (asexuality). It's **much** more common that someone stays out of romance for their own reasons (celibacy). I know at least one person who is a mixture of the two. I wish you luck on getting an account. The werehog ("hedge-wolf" would be more accurate), and would be better if there was only one night act for each continent._

_Also, everyone knows about the "super shields" in Sonic Heroes, right? Well, the game files imply that that's just what Super Tails and Super Knuckles look like in their modern form._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Insane Troll Logic**

* * *

><p>Waluigi was swimming through space to reach the new amusement park that his roommate, Wario and Princess Peach had gone to. Wario was friends with Toadette, who was Toad's sister, who worked for Peach, who had also gone to the amusement park. If Peach went to the amusement park, then the Koopa Kingdom was ready for a war, so Luigi was an idiot, so Mario ran away, so Luigi jumped halfway across the universe to follow him, so he liked eggplants, so Dimentio wasn't dead and was going to destroy the world, so the Shadow Queen was still alive, so Mario's game was over, so Luigi was celebrating at not being in his brother's shadow, so he was going to make his life miserable, so he should follow Bowser to the amusement park because Luigi would be there. Waluigi's logic doesn't really make sense.<p>

"Wa-ha-ha! The author is so stupid, he couldn't possibly comprehend Waluigi's logic!"

Waluigi swam straight into a sign that read **NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. THIS SIGN WILL NOW SELF-DESTRUCT**.

"Wa-ha-ha! Waluigi can break any wall he wants! Waluigi cheats!"

The sign blew up, sending Waluigi straight towards the amusement park.

"Waluigi thanks you for sending him closer to Luigi!" Waluigi shouted as he was flung through the airless vaccuum, sounding a bit like a stalker.

"WALUIGI DOES NOT STALK LUIGI! WALUIGI ONLY HIDES UNDER HIS BED WHEN HE SLEEPS!" Waluigi shouted, denying his obvious stalker tendencies, "Grr... I'll show you, stupid-head!"

Waluigi was surrounded by the Super Emeralds, transforming into Hyper Waluigi with absolutely no explanation as to why he has the Super Emeralds, which aren't even in the game.

"Waluigi cheats, sucker!" Waluigi shouted, revealing his status as a game hacker. He flew away, his clothes flashing a multitude of bright colors with a purple glow.

* * *

><p>Omega was walking towards a factory with the number four painted on the walls. Before he could reach it, the walls started crumbling and the factory collapsed for no apparent reason. He ignored it, and simply continued to the next factory. "DESTROY ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS. DESTROY ALL WALLS NOT MARKED WITH A FOUR."<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow was awestruck when Kirby simply inhaled the entire restaurant, as well as a small missile from a nearby Egg Pawn. He took his chance to skate away from the pink puffball, hopefully to leave him behind. It proved to be in vain, as Kirby had transformed into Jet Kirby, and was easily keeping up by propelling himself through the air.<p>

"It looks like I'm not going to be able to get rid of you."

"Wa-ha-ha!" shouted a voice from above, and Shadow looked up to see a glowing figure flying through the air.

"It looks like I'm going to have a bad time here."

The white Chaos Emerald fell from the sky, hitting him on the head.

"Ow... It looks like I'm right."

"Poyo-Poyo-Happy-Poyo-Hiya!"

"It looks like you're ignoring me about being quiet."

"POYO!" Kirby shouted, annoyed at Shadow's constant use of the phrase 'it looks like'.

"It looks like-" Kirby grabbed a leaf from a tree they were passing and shoved it in Shadow's mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, Waluigi's going to be our fourth wall observer. And really, really crazy. I wanted to make a scene where Shadow annoyed Kirby, and this is what I came up with.<em>


	31. Swimming Lessons Maybe

**_DanceDream:_**_ That's basically how things will be with Waluigi. Maybe Kirby will get it, maybe he won't. I understand about the chat, it's just that the only way to respond to you otherwise is in the author's comments up here, and that's only once a chapter. Ideally, private messages could be used if you had an account. Yeah, Sonic has been that for about twenty years now. Sonic the Hedgewolf sounds like a really bad fan-character, actually. I'll be honest: I can't stand Japanese singing. Or listening to Japanese while trying to read subtitles. Or watching something with no sound. I meant ideas for what the main heroes are going to do, by the way... I guess I'll just have Sonic, Luigi, and Tails go through another act. Here we go, Aquarium Park Act 3!_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Swimming Lessons... Maybe**

* * *

><p>The huge pipe-like tube had brought Sonic, Luigi, and Tails to a small stretch of water before they reached a building, where their ice power ran out.<p>

"It wears off?" Sonic asked, "Aww..."

"Something weird's going on..." Luigi said.

"It looks like we need to go swimming, Sonic. Would you let me teach you?" Tails asked.

"NO!"

"Sonic, it's either get in the water, or stay here for all eternity," Luigi said.

"No way, no chance am I getting in that water."

"I'll buy you food."

"What kind of food?" Sonic asked.

"Twenty-four pounds," Luigi shuddered at the thought, "of chilidogs."

"Gross," Tails muttered, "But at least they'll be fresh."

"Deal," Sonic said, jumping into the water. Luigi and Tails were quick to follow.

As soon as they were below the water, fans on the undersides of platforms sent them spiraling to the bottom of the ocean, the music of the sky muffled so much it was barely audible.

At the bottom, Sonic was panicking. It seemed that he hadn't thought things through.

"Calm down," Luigi said. Sonic and Tails both looked at him, surprised, "Push yourself through the water, Sonic. It doesn't matter how."

Sonic didn't know how to respond, but he knew he had to do something quick. He came up with an idea: He jumped up, and then tried to jump in mid-water. The double jumped worked, and Sonic now had a way of not-quite-swimming.

Luigi gave Sonic a thumbs up, and swam towards a cage of orange wisps. Tails swam after him, and Sonic jump-swam-sort-of to follow them. Tails kicked the cage open, and the three wisps shot into their bodies. Immediately, the three were transformed into the high-flying rocket form.

The rocket wisp shot them straight out of the water, into a little building with a wall that had to be slid or crawled under.

"You can breathe underwater?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Luigi said, "I have absolutely no idea how."

"Let's get out of this place!" Sonic exclaimed, sliding under the wall. Luigi and Tails followed. On the other side of a wall was a loop, which the three heroes ran around. At the bottom of the wall they ran down was a spring.

Sonic hit the spring, which sent him forward straight into another spring. That spring sent him into a switch, which caused a platform just ahead to collapse into a shaft. Sonic went down it, and saw that there were a few small platforms floating above the water. Luigi and Tails landed next to him.

Breaking the silence, Tails asked, "Luigi, do you have any idea why the power-up wore off so quickly?"

"No," Luigi said, as the three jumped from one platform to the next, "I have no idea."

"Look, the way out!" Sonic shouted, pointing into a building with a line of rings and robots.

The three heroes rushed through, collecting rings and destroying robots. After rushing through the hallway, they found that it was a large room.

Sonic yawned, "Either of you tired?"

"Yeah," Luigi said, laying down, "Let's sleep and wait for Mario."

"And then we get to trash the place!"

"You're just saying that to be annoying now," Tails said.

"I'm thinking that Tails is right."

"Shut up..." Sonic muttered, and then said in a louder voice, "Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Wa-ha-ha! Waluigi thinks that you're really bad at writing!"<p>

SHUT UP WALUIGI! I'm not even going to bother with a contrived coincidence this time

"No, Waluigi cheats! No one but Waluigi can cheat!" Waluigi exclaimed, refusing to give it a rest.

"Waluigi doesn't need to give it a rest! Waluigi thinks the readers want to know where Waluigi is," Waluigi said, clearly not noticing that people don't like him very much, as he stood on the roof of Eggman's control base, which you never actually see in the game.

"And that you're too lazy to describe!" Waluigi yelled at me, as he stood on top of the round white building in the Tropical Resort.

"Waluigi doesn't like you!" Waluigi said, perhaps giving a hint as to why he's the Scrappy of the Mario series.

"Waluigi says that that's only because he doesn't like Luigi, and Luigi's too popular!" Waluigi said, as the chapter ended.

"WALUIGI'S NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Too bad.

* * *

><p><em>The Scrappy: A character almost no one likes, or who has a broken base.<em>


	32. Shining Inferno

_**DanceDream:** The boss of Aquarium Park is a big plot point, which would be a bad idea to change now, especially considering that it's the next chapter. The boss of the Asteroid Coaster is planned as well, and I'm quite sure that you'll be happy about what it is. Aquarium Park Act 2, here we come!_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Shining Inferno**

* * *

><p>"Wahoo!" Mario shouted as he ran along the collapsing bridge. As he reached the end, he sprang upward to reach a ledge, "Whahoohoo!"<p>

On top of the ledge, there was a robot, "Here we go!" Mario shouted, taking out a Super Leaf. A raccon tail and ears appeared on him, and he started spinning. The robots weren't programmed to handle a transforming enemy, and did not have time to analyze Mario before his new tail plowed through the first one.

"Hwha!" Mario said, as he started to somersault rapidly in midair, initiating a homing ground pound. The robot, once again, didn't have time to react. Mario saw the pit behind the robot, and started spinning his new tail to take to the skies, flying forward, grabbing rings and releasing a cube wisp on the way.

He saw some platforms that he could land on, and did so, only to have them start rotating like a Ferris Wheel. "Oh no, whatever shall I do?" he asked mockingly of no one, "I mean, I'm just a plumber with incredible athletic abilities, who can beat up powerful evil demons with nothing but a hammer. Yep, definitely drawing a blank. Or, I could just quit with the thinking, and-" Mario jumped off of the platform as they were vertical, wall jumping off of each platform's side in succession until he reached the other side.

On the large platform, there were a quartet of robots, which Mario made quick work of by spinning through them at high speed, crashing through each one with his raccoon tail, except for the last one. "Any last requests?" he asked. The robot raised its samurai sword. "Well, I can't grant that," Mario said, jumping up to punch the sword, "I need to save the world." The pieces of the sword clattered to the ground, shattered beyond repair.

The robot moved to punch Mario, though Mario was ready for it. Mario crouched down, and spun on one leg with the other outstretched, "Break-dance!" the robot was swept into the pit by Mario's break-dance kick, "Except you're the one that gets broken."

Mario then took off, as he saw more moving platforms up above, a lot of them with robots. He took down every one a different way, and even managed to hit one of the "Ferris Wheels" to the ground with a half ton iron mallet. Beyond that, there was a building top with a very familiar looking gold star with unblinking eyes on it.

"Seriously?" Mario asked, "Bowser's making his tracks more and more obvious. He left a Power Star here. Ah well, you can't look a gift hose in the ear, or whatever it is Luigi says." He jumped towards the star, allowing its power to flow over him as he floated next to it, transforming back into his normal form. He flew off to look for his friends, the Power star close behind as it powered his flight.

* * *

><p>"Waluigi thinks that random elements are stupid!"<p>

SHUT UP WALLHEAD.

"Waluigi thinks that you're really bad at insulting him," said the repulsive, dirty, cheating, evil string bean in a purple hat and shirt and overalls that were so sticky that they looked like tar.

"Waluigi says you're exaggerating, and still bad at insults." Waluigi said, not noticing the doll behind him.

"Doll?" Waluigi asked, turning around to see the Tails Doll, "On Guard!" Waluigi shouted, obviously not knowing that it's enguarde.

* * *

><p>When Cubot next saw the Tails doll, he was wearing a purple hat, and looking very pleased with himself. "Cubot asked the Tails Doll where the hat came from."<p>

"Some weirdo who tried to fight me."

"Cubot asks what you did to him."

* * *

><p>"WALUIGI WILL GET DOWN FROM HERE!" Waluigi shouted as he hung from a flagpole by his underwear, "<strong>MARK WALUIGI'S WORDS!<strong>"

There. I bolded them. Is that good, Waluigi?

"NO!" Waluigi shouted, "THAT IS NOT WHAT WALUIGI MEANT!" A previously used joke went into effect once more as the chapter ended.

"NO IT DIDN'T!" Waluigi shouted, "SCENE CHANGE!"

* * *

><p>Toadette was playing a video game she had bought last week, Sonic Heroes. She had finally managed to reach the final boss, and watched as Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. Tails and Knuckles gained golden shields around them, which she supposed was meant to be their Super forms. As the final boss began, she wondered what her friend Wario was doing.<p>

* * *

><p>Wario was eating a gigantic clove of garlic, which had been hit with a growth ray he'd built to make it even larger. He wondered what Toadette was doing, and really hoped that she wasn't thinking about him right at that moment. It was quite cliche that when two people who were friends thought about each other at the same time, they got together as a couple. He snorted, as if that would ever happen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Waluigi thinks it should!" Waluigi says, ignoring the fact that I'm not going to write about that sort of thing, "Come on! Why not?" The chapter ends for real this time, with an iris-in pinching Waluigi's nose.<p>

"Waluigi says that's a cartoon gag, not a fanfic one!" Waluigi shouted, as he pulled his nose through.

* * *

><p><em>Wario is the only Mario character who has a love interest for sure. Mona, who is in love with him, and he likes her back. They know each other well, she appears to be his favorite employee. Other pairings you often see - Tails and Cream, Luigi and Daisy, are between two characters who really don't know each other well, and only get paired by association. Luigi knows Daisy better than Tails knows Cream, though. Anyway, let's not talk about this. I don't like shipping.<em>


	33. Eggxcelent!

_**DanceDream:** He'll be back this chapter. The raccoon suit is just plain weird, and, really, I don't like it that much. It's my least favorite of all the flight powerups. Waluigi's just plain insane, and his only motivation is to make Luigi's life miserable. Seriously, that's his canon personality: He's greedy, insane, cheats, is friends with Wario, and wants to make Luigi's life miserable. Mostly the last one. Wario - Last person you'd expect, but it's the only one where both characters are stated to have a romantic attraction to each other, most are just one or neither. Her name is Mona, by the way. Yeah, Wario and Toadette are friends, oddly. You'll be finding out the boss this chapter. All of the bosses are planned, actually._

_Yes, I know it's a bad, overused pun. But it's not about Eggman this time._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Eggxcelent!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Weegee!" Mario shouted at his sleeping brother.<p>

Luigi, Sonic, and Tails remained asleep. Mario cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted as loud as he could, "WAKE UP!" The result was that Tails seemed to be stuck to Sonic's head and wouldn't come off, Luigi was stuck with his head in the ceiling, and Sonic was glaring at Mario, annoyed.

**.::lazy-time-skip-twenty-minutes-later::.**

"So," Mario asked, "Anyone want to see the great sushi place I found?"

"Okay..." Luigi said, cautions, "But I'm not sure about your taste in food."

"I'm hungry," Tails said, "I'll come."

"I'm going to keep on going," Sonic said, "See ya later!"

Sonic ran off, to see if he could find the generator.

After running for a few minutes, Sonic came across the generator. No one was in sight.

"Hm..." Sonic said, "This seems almost too easy..."

"Wah!" Sonic looked up to see a spotted egg flying towards him, and quick-stepped out of the way. Yoshi jumped off of the top of the generator, and growled at Sonic.

"Yoshi?" Sonic asked, "What's up?"

Yoshi responded by throwing another egg at Sonic, which he dodged.

"What's wrong, dude?" Sonic asked.

"Hrr... YOSHI YO!"

"Huh?" Sonic asked, as Yoshi's tongue shot at him. He managed to move out of the way in time, but Yoshi managed to hit him with an egg as he was dodging.

"Ow... What's up with you?"

"YOSHI YO WHOA!"

"... You know, I think I'm going to have to fight you for anything to happen."

"YO!" Yoshi shouted, as a giant egg surrounded him and he started rolling towards Sonic.

Sonic spin-dashed towards Yoshi, breaking through the Egg and knocking him into the generator.

"Yoshi... yo..." Yoshi said, panting. He recovered, sending a barrage of eggs at Sonic.

Sonic jumped up, using the homing attack to send one egg after another back to Yoshi.

"Owowowowowow!" Yoshi said, as he spun from the impact, hitting the generator once more, cracking it.

"Give up?" Sonic asked, "Gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"YOSHI!" Yoshi shouted, and sent his tongue out in a barrage of tongue punches. Sonic was hit by some, dodged others, and finally managed to grab Yoshi's tongue. He swung Yoshi around, throwing him into the generator, which finally broke. "...Yo... yo?" Yoshi asked, disoriented.

"Give up, Yoshi?"

"Yo?" Yoshi asked, confused, and then started babbling panicked.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Yosh?"

"What? Bowser kidnapped the princess again?" Mario, who had just come onto the scene, said. Luigi and Tails followed, both retching.

"Oh, that's what he said..." Sonic said, "Luigi, Tails, what's wrong?"

"I'M NEVER EATING SUSHI AGAIN!" Tails shouted.

"I'll guess it was bad," Sonic said.

"You have no idea," Luigi said.

"What? You don't remember anything since Bowser kidnapped the princess, and have no idea how you got here?" Mario asked.

"Yo," Yoshi said, nodding.

"Wait," Sonic said, "Were you hypnotized or something?"

"That's a possibility," Luigi said, "Kamek can hypnotize people. Except Mario, it doesn't work on him."

"That's because I'm the best!"

"Shut up, Mario," Sonic said.

"Give it a rest, bro."

"Mario, I admire you, but you aren't the best."

* * *

><p>"WALUIGI THINKS THAT YOU'RE STUPID!" Waluigi shouted, having somehow gotten his hat back.<p>

"Waluigi cheats," Waluigi explained, "Chapter end!"

Wait, I don't want to-

"TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME!"

* * *

><p><em>The last line is a reference to Brawl in the Family, a funny web comic.<em>

**_WAWIGI HAZ HAXORED UR FANFIKSHUN!_**

_Can you even spell?_

**_YUZ, U IDJIUT._**

_Thank you for answering my question, Waluigi._


	34. Pondering

**_DanceDream:_**_ It's been planned to be Yoshi ever since the princesses were kidnapped. Well, Waluigi is the comic relief, for now... MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, Luigi's my favorite character, so that would be a good reason for him to antagonize me. E. Gadd isn't quite as bad a pun as Miles Prower, though. It's not hard to see why Tails likes his nickname._

**_WALUGI NO LIEKZ DANZDREEM! VVALIJI'Z NU IDGYOT!_**

_I think that some may beg to differ, Waluigi. DanceDream gives exactly the kind of reviews I like to see, you know._

**_IV YU FINK WAWEEGY'C STOOPEED, THEN WALOOEEGEE WILL SNEEK ENTU YOR HOSE ANNED HYD UNDA YER BEUD LEIK EH DOZE WIF LUGI!_**

_Okay... No comment. Let's just start the chapter, so that you guys can read while I figure out a way to get rid of him..._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Pondering**

* * *

><p>Shadow had accepted that he wasn't going to get rid of Kirby anytime soon, and had decided to try and shake him by heading to another area of the park. He had decided on the Asteroid Coaster, because it seemed like the sort of place Kirby wouldn't like very much.<p>

As he waited for the bus to leave with the pink puff... Thing, he asked, "Why are you following me?"

"Poyo! Kirby!"

"So, is Kirby your name, or something!"

"Poyo!"

"That's annoying. Anyway, we're going to ride a roller coaster."

"Happy!"

Outside the bus, Wario and Knuckles were arguing about where they should go.

"I'm telling you," Wario saids, "It's going to be here. It's always in the middle."

"And I'm telling you, it's going to be at the Asteroid Coaster," Knuckles argued, "It's always in the most dangerous, scary-looking place."

"And I'm saying it's here somewhere."

"Look, why don't we just split up. You search here, and I search the Asteroid Coaster."

"Fine by me, loser."

"I'll ignore that," Knuckles said, as he got on the bus.

* * *

><p>On a completely different bus, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Tails were heading to the Asteroid Coaster. Mario and Yoshi were discussing what had happened, so they could attempt to figure out Bowser's plan. Luigi and Tails were discussing things that they might be able to do with their combined mechanical expertise.<p>

Sonic was thinking about things. _What will happen when this is over? Will I see my new friends again? I will, I shouldn't think like that._ He looked at Mario and Yoshi, _Man, I never imagined that Mario could be so... Leader-y. Luigi's right... He may not be nice to meet, but he's certainly a good person to know. _He looked at Luigi,_ He really seems to be loyal to his friends, like he'll face anything when his friends are in danger. He's a lot like Tails, come to think of it... He's pretty smart; not as smart as Tails, of course; and is cheerful and loyal. _Luigi and Tails finished talking, and Sonic settled down to wait.

Little did Sonic know, but Luigi was thinking about his new friends too. _I've finally figured out who Tails reminds me of,_ he thought, _He reminds me of me when I was younger, except smarter. Well, the events he doesn't want to talk about probably aren't as bad as mine, I hope, but he's so much younger than I am... Whatever it is, he shouldn't have had to go through it. I'm glad to have him as a friend._ Luigi glanced at Sonic, _Hmm... You're like Mario, aren't you? You put on a brave face, and act heroic for the sake of others, especially your brother, but when the going gets tough, you get serious. You're not that different from him, when it all comes down to it, though you're a bit easier to befriend._

Tails was thinking as well, _I always had a hard time making friends... For obvious reasons,_ He thought, glancing behind him at his mutation, and then at Mario and Yoshi who had finished talking, _But when people ignore that, it's easy enough. Sonic, Luigi, and Mario don't even think it's weird at all. Well, Mario and Luigi wouldn't, given what Luigi's told me, but Sonic's my brother because he saw and accepted me despite knowing I was different, and took me in. Luigi's... Well, I guess you could say he's like a long-lost relative I never knew. With the craziness of their adventures... That would be nice, to have more than one big brother._

_Man, Tails reminds me of Luigi,_ Mario thought, _and I feel like I've just thought of something overused. Sonic... Heh, you're cool, I admit. You're a lot like me, when it all comes down to it. Acting heroic to protect the ones you love from your own insecurities about your heroic acts. Been there, done that, I can always tell. It's not always so easy - Sometimes I can be a huge jerk without really meaning to. At the end of the day, though, I realize that everything I do is to protect my friends, and always has been. Either that, or to fill my stomach, but usually to protect my wonderful friends and family. Well, Luigi's my only family that I know of, but the point is pretty clear._

* * *

><p>"Waluigi likes the author's plan... Oh yes he does..."<p>

I'm starting to think this was a bad idea...

"WALUIGI SAYS THAT IF YOU DON'T LET HIM, HE'LL FIND A MAGIC WAND AND TURN YOU INTO A... I DUNNO, BUT IT WON'T BE NICE!"

Why must magical transforming wands exist in Mario's world? Anyway, the plan is -

"WALUIGI SAYS YOU CAN'T TELL THEM EITHER!"

I'm guessing I can't tell them where you are, either.

"NO! CHAPTER END!"

Hey, wait a-

"TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><em>I had to have something where they thought over their friendships at some point.<em>


	35. Bounding Through Space

_**DanceDream:** I have plans for Waluigi. I'm keeping them secret, though if you think about it hard enough you should be able to figure it out. Over the course of this story and its sequel, some things will be revealed. I like Tails, too. "His parents" is something to do with my plans that I'll also keep secret, though you won't find that out for a long time. Didn't I say that I wouldn't let Shadow ditch Kirby so easily? Well, they are friendly rivals (unlike Luigi and Shadow, who spend a lot of time glaring at each other), but you have a point. Yep, Asteroid Coaster is coming._

_Also, to all: As my plans have expanded, some of my earlier chapters have needed to be changed. Notably, Luigi's "Thunder Twirl" doesn't have a name, and has been changed to reflect the 2012 Olympics, which I was lucky enough to get early. No spoilers. I've also made their running speed vague, and defined "Dash" as an ability of Mario and Luigi's. That's what happens when you hold the B button down in Mario games and they start running faster... Yeah, it actually has a name._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Bounding Through Space**

* * *

><p>The Asteroid Coaster was, admittedly, a rather exciting roller coaster. Tails was certainly enjoying himself, Mario was looking bored, and Luigi was... Where was Luigi?<p>

"Hooya!" shouted Luigi, as he leapt from one asteroid to the next. Sonic decided to take time to appreciate the surroundings, not that there was much to see. He could see the moon, a lot of asteroids, the sun, and the next planet beyond his, which was a gas giant with a thin, but bright, ring. Mostly, though, he could see stars and the band of the galaxy. Some of the asteroids had odd green ooze flowing out of them - He'd have to ask Tails what that was once the ride stopped.

Turns out, they didn't have to wait long, as it went into a giant asteroid. Inside, there was a raised road above the strange green liquid, which they started to run down. As they were running, Sonic asked Tails, "Do you know what that green stuff is?"

"No. Kind of scary-looking, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Giant blue pillars, straight ahead, guys!" Mario shouted, as he wove through said pillars. Sonic and Tails were able to as well, though Luigi couldn't get out of the way in time, and ended up setting off a domino reaction as Mario, Sonic, and Tails used the spring at the end of the road. After Sonic had taken out the robots on the ledge with his homing attack, they turned around to see a giant pile of broken glass, with Luigi standing behind it.

"Um... Oops?" Luigi said, jumping over the pile of glass to the spring.

"You're a klutz sometimes... Mario said, as they jumped down to another platform to get some rings."

"I know," Luigi said, as he jumped down to the next platform, which had some robots that were taken care of by a quick twirling dash.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted, as he ran towards a yellow bridge. The other three followed, and Luigi picked up Mario when the bridge started collapsing, and ran faster. At the end of the bridge, they jumped off onto another roller coaster.

"This place is pretty cool so far," Tails said, "What is it with Eggman, though? He always builds stuff like this for no apparent reason."

"Bowser's worse," Mario and Luigi said simultaneously.

"Jinx," Luigi said, "You owe me a-"

"No."

"Ignoring that," Sonic said, "How is Bowser worse?"

"Well," Mario started, "His castles are always full of lava. Seriously, the guy must have some obsession with lava seas."

"Seems dangerous," Tails said, "Well, for a normal person... We aren't exactly ordinary."

"That's right," Mario said, "We're extraordinary. What's dangerous to a normal person isn't always dangerous to us."

"I'm glad of that," Luigi said, "What about you guys?"

Everyone agreed that it was good that they were extraordinary, though it seemed to remind Tails of something unhappy.

They finally got off the roller coaster, where they reached another road through an asteroid. This road was fairly short, with a few gaps, and led outside the asteroid. Outside, the gaps sometimes had smaller asteroids flying though, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

At the end, there was a jump off a ledge with a path of asteroids beyond.

"So..." Luigi said, "I know I can just jump from one to the next, and Tails can fly, but how will you two get across?"

"Just gimme a feather."

"I think I can homing attack my way across."

Luigi gave Mario a sparkling white feather, and two small wings appeared on his cap as he transformed into Wing Mario. They started to flap, lifting him into the air. Luigi jumped for the first asteroid, Sonic homing-attacking each one as Luigi jumped off, with Tails and Mario flying behind.

At the end, they landed on a dark asteroid with some rings on it.

"Ever seen a place like this?" Sonic asked, looking around. Up ahead, he saw a tunnel into the asteroid.

"Reminds me a bit of Ghostly Galaxy," Mario said, "Except without, you know, the ghosts."

"That must have been hard on Luigi," Tails said.

"Yeah, it was. Especially considering I found him frozen in fear underneath one of the few lights in the building, protecting him from the ghosts."

"Can we please not talk about how I freeze when I'm scared?" Luigi asked. "Can we just get going?"

"There's a tunnel up ahead," Sonic pointed out.

The four heroes raced forward, to see what was in the asteroid. What followed was a few minutes of confusion as the gravity kept reversing, but they finally managed to get out and run up a wall to a better area.

"Man," Luigi said, "That was Upside Dizzy all over again."

"You can say that again," Mario said.

"Man, That was Upside Dizzy all over again."

"Bro!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, and laughed. Mario and Luigi soon joined in.

* * *

><p><em>If you were reading my reply to DanceDream, and even if you weren't, <strong>This story will have a sequel based on Sonic Generations. <strong>Each character will have their own rival character to fight in the second story, and I need some help picking Classic Mario's. Also, know this: It's **loosely** based. There are going to be different locations from Mario and Sonic games._


	36. Insert Witty Title Here

_Alright, everyone. Classic Mario's rival has been chosen as... DONKEY KONG!_

_**DanceDream:** Ha-ha! That's pretty funny. I wasn't talking about it being easy, I was talking about it being too dangerous for ordinary people. Some of the levels are insanely difficult, like World 9-7 in NSMBWii (I shouldn't have had to say that, as it's the only 9-7 in the series). Upside Dizzy Galaxy is from Super Mario Galaxy 2, and the gravity keeps reversing. M&S2012 seems to be pretty good insofar, and has awesome music, particularly the Puzzle Plank Galaxy remix. This story probably isn't going to stop with Sonic Generations... That's all I'm saying on that matter._

_Also, seriously? No one noticed Yoshi was gone?_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Insert Witty Title Here**

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Shadow, and Kirby got out of the bus. Knuckles and Shadow had spent the time in the bus ignoring each others presence, and had nothing to say to each other. Shadow skated away, Kirby following. Knuckles looked around the bus stop, and noticed the green dinosaur, which he thought was named Yoshi, sleeping on a bench.<p>

"Hey," Knuckles said, prodding Yoshi with his finger, "Wake up."

"Yo?" Yoshi asked, as he woke up.

"Yoshi, right?" Knuckles asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Yo, yo-yo, yoshi-yo, whoa, hup, bum, wah!"

"Oh, that's right... I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Yo," Yoshi agreed, and had an idea. He started to pantomime what he wanted, and Knuckles got the idea.

"I see... I think. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Shadow skated up a wall, hoping that Kirby wouldn't be able to follow. No luck, as Kirby could blow himself up like a balloon to fly. He skated faster, forgetting that Kirby was still Jet Kirby, and able to keep up with him.<p>

"Humph. Don't you ever leave?"

"Poyo!"

"I shouldn't have expected an answer."

At the top of the wall, they came to a winding pathway around a building. As they went around the building, they came to a ton of Wisp blocks and robots in the way of them getting past. Kirby jumped in front of Shadow, and opened his mouth.

A giant wind picked up, and everything ahead of Kirby was sucked into his mouth, leaving the path ahead completely empty.

Shadow looked at Kirby in astonishment, "You eat even more than faker does. Impressive."

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily.

From then on, the path was pretty clear. There were a few jumping puzzles, but Kirby's inhalation had been devastating to Eggman's forces.

As they were completing another jumping puzzle, Eggman's voice came over the intercom, "If you find a gold ring, please return it to the lost and found. Thank you."

"Who does he think he's kidding?" Shadow asked, "Everyone knows that faker uses those things to protect himself. Of course they'll just take them because someone who they have no reason to trust tells them to!"

Shadow skated on, and nothing interesting came up until they reached a spring at the top of the building. Shadow grabbed Kirby, carrying him under his arm like a ball. Shadow jumped on the spring, which sent him through the air onto a small planet, which he skated around to reach another spring. That spring sent him towards an asteroid with a spring on it, which he homing-attacked. He landed on the rings of the small nearby planet, skating around them to another spring. This process continued for quite some time.

Finally, they reached a road floating in space, and went along it. After awhile, they reached giant blue pillars, which Kirby promptly sucked up. A flash of light surrounded him, as he transformed into Water Kirby. Shadow figured this was a good time to try and ditch Kirby, and skated ahead to try and get away. Unfortunately, he didn't count on Kirby being able to surf across the ground to keep up.

"Stars, do you hate me? Do you (censored) hate me?"

* * *

><p>"Waluigi says yes."<p>

I don't, to be honest. He's too... Grumpy? Not lighthearted? Mean-spirited? I dunno, but I don't like his attitude. Anyway, he wasn't asking if I hate him.

"Ha! Waluigi knew you didn't like all the characters!" Waluigi shouted, apparently forgetting that I don't like him very much, and the deal we made.

"WALUIGI DID NOT FORGET THE DEAL! He will have his revenge on Luigi... Oh, yes he will."

Don't you stalk Luigi?

"Waluigi only hides under Luigi's bed when he sleeps, and under his sink when he takes a bath. He is not a stalker."

"Ah ha ha, but I believe that Waluigi is a stalker, in the same way that a celery stalk can ruin the breakfast of a little ghost!"

"Waluigi says that you don't make sense, stupid foreshadowing!"

* * *

><p>"What do you plan to do with us, you mean old Bowser!"<p>

"I will marry you again, my beautiful bride! They can be your... Uh, whatever they're called. The girl best-men-whatevers."

"You know, for someone planning a wedding, you really don't know much about them. And remember what happened with the scam wedding? What if that happens again?"

Bowser got a glint in his eye, as though he had just thought of a way to make his evil scheme even eviler.

"I don't like that look," Amy said.

"King Koopa, why are you being so mean?"

"It's Bowser, get with the times, kid. No one calls me King Koopa anymore," Bowser said, "And I'm the bad guy! I'm supposed to be evil. DUH!"

* * *

><p><em>Just so everyone knows, I don't use 'LOL'<em>


	37. Glimpsing the Plot

_I have a hundred reviews. Thank you to everyone here... I'll be honest, I never thought my story would come this far. I think I should reveal something: I will be expanding on the concept of the Star Children. You may not see it now, but I will get to it eventually._

_**DanceDream:** I would think Kirby's persistent... Do you know what happened when someone stole his cake? Waluigi's insane, I've said this before. The funny thing about that is that Bowser claims to have an IQ of 9800... Tails is smarter than Bowser, and his IQ is 400._

_Anyway, now something a bit different is going to happen. _

**Super Mario Colors**

**Glimpsing the Plot**

* * *

><p>After awhile, Bowser had finally gotten bored of being in the room with Peach, Amy, and Cream. He left. Hours later, Peach and Amy fell asleep. That was when Cream took her chance.<p>

"Cheese," she whispered, pointing to the keys hanging on the opposite wall.

Cheese nodded, flying over to the keys. He took them down, and flew back to the cage to open it. Cream shook Amy and Peach awake.

"Eight more hours, Toadsworth," Peach mumbled, as she went back to sleep.

"Huh?" Amy asked, sitting up. All it took was seeing the open door for her to shake Peach awake vigorously.

"What?" Peach asked, as she sat up. She too saw the open door.

"We can escape," Cream whispered, "Come on, before morning comes!"

The three left the room silently, and were finally able to see what their location looked like. They were in a gleaming white hallway.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked.

"Ask directions?" Peach asked.

Amy and Cream both looked at her apprehensively.

"It was just a joke. Our best bet is wandering around aimlessly, not making any noise, until we find a way out."

Amy and Cream nodded, and the three set off down the hallway. It wasn't long until they came across the sort of map you see in malls, detailing the building they were in with a big red arrow pointing to their location.

"Seriously?" Amy asked quietly.

"Bowser's done it before..." Peach said.

"Mr. Bowser seems like..." Cream trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence.

"An idiot?" Amy asked.

"Someone who wouldn't know competence if it was labled?" Peach asked.

Cream nodded.

"Well, his plans are usually sound," Peach said, "But he's such a goof that if anything goes slightly off-plan, it all falls apart... Which usually involves 'Those pesky plumbers!'"

"I'm not sure Eggman's plans would work anyway," Amy said.

"Can we get going?" Cream asked, "I want to go home."

Peach nodded, and the three set off for the exit.

* * *

><p>While Peach, Amy, and Cream were leaving Eggman's base through the front door, Daisy and Rouge had snuck in a different way. They crawled through the ventilation shafts (which Daisy thought was awesome, and Rouge wondered how the taller girl had even fit), soon coming to the room Rouge had said the Master Emerald would probably be in. Sure enough, it was there, and hooked up to a machine.<p>

"What's it doing?"

"I think," Rouge said, "It's being siphoned of power to go into those." She pointed at two spiky metal arm bands, which were, indeed, hooked up to the Master Emerald.

"Those are Bowser's!" Daisy exclaimed, "He must be planning something..."

"Who's Bowser?"

"Well, why doesn't a lovely lady like you turn around and find out." Rouge gasped. She knew that voice... It was the same voice that had asked for the Master Emerald. She turned around to see a giant yellow and green turtle-ox with flaming red hair and red eyes. "The name's Bowser, the Koopa King. I hope you enjoyed your visit, ladies, but this is the end. THE END OF YOU!" he finished with a shout.

"Run!" Daisy shouted, grabbing Rouge's wrist and taking off. After Rouge got her bearings, she started running alongside Daisy.

"Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed as he crashed through a wall, "No one's getting away this time! My plan is too perfect for two teenagers to ruin!"

"I'm eighteen," Rouge shouted as she ran, "So, technically, I'm not a teenager."

"Now is not the time to be arguing, red!"

"What did you call me?"

"Rouge means red, batty bat!" Bowser shouted, flames gathering "And I'm about to end you!"

"Not today!" Daisy shouted, slamming her fist into the ground. A wall of crystal shot up in front of Bowser, blocking his fire from getting through.

Rouge and Daisy ran out of the base into the Tropical Resort, and kept on running through the hotels until they were sure they'd lost him. Rouge punched Daisy in the shoulder. "Don't call me red."

"Fine," Daisy pouted, "Well, at least we know he's planning something. What? It's gotta be important, he usually saves the end threats for Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi."

"I'm guessing that he's trying to use the Master Emerald's power to make himself stronger."

"Nah," Daisy said, "He did that before, with the Grand Stars - I'll explain later - and he only threatened the Mario Brothers. He's gonna do that, obviously, but his plan is bigger."

"Great, just great," Rouge said sarcastically, "Now we have to find Sonic, and tell him about this so he can do the whole 'hero act' and save the world. Again."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

"For my treasure hunter career,-"

"Jewel thief."

"-It is." Rouge finished as she walked off, ignoring Daisy.

Daisy sighed, and followed Rouge.

* * *

><p><em>I already have part of the next chapter written - It's something different, as well.<em>

_EDIT: Huh... I usually spell those words right._


	38. Flashback

_As I promised, another chapter. This one has some insight into the past. Also, check some earlier chapters- I have changed a few things. For instance, I've decided to put Mario and Luigi back at the same age - 18. It doesn't matter much, anyway, but I think it's a bit better this way._

_**EVERYONE:** I just wanted to say that I did research before starting this story, found out what various characters were capable of. Contrary to popular belief, Mario **can**, in fact, run faster than the speed of sound. In Super Paper Mario, there's an enemy that shoots a sound wave at Mario. He, along with Luigi and Peach, can outrun it. I decided to look back at older games and see if anything supported this. A lot of stuff, from the main series, to official songs based on the series, to quotes from Shigeru Miyamoto, even MARIO KART, support it, but it's never been stated outright how fast Mario can run._

_**DanceDrea:** You forgot the **m**. Why? Because Amy's excitable. I was thinking of the girls finding them first, actually. Thank you for pointing that out, I usually spell those right. Bowser's actually pretty smart, but I know he's not quite that smart._

_**EDIT:** This chapter has undergone slight changes.  
><em>

**Super Mario Colors**

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>"So..." Sonic said, as the four heroes sat around on the road to rest, "Any stories to share?"<p>

"Nope," Luigi said

"Not really," Tails agreed.

"I have one," Mario said, "I want to tell the story of how me and Luigi came to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Let's hear it," Sonic said.

"Well... It all started on our fifteenth birthday..."

* * *

><p><strong>3 12 Years Earlier, Brooklyn**

Mario knocked on the door of the woman who needed her drain fixed. Standing at 5'1", Mario had messy brown hair, blue eyes, and the beginnings of a messy mustache. He was wearing his iconic cap, red overalls, a blue shirt, white gloves, and brown work boots.

"Hey bro!" Luigi shouted, running up to Mario, "I was just finishing something up." Luigi, though he was Mario's twin, looked very different. He was eight inches taller, had green eyes, and his hair and mustache were neater. He wore the same clothes as Mario, though green rather than red.

Mario was about to say something to Luigi when a woman with orange hair that stuck straight up, a blue dress, and purple high-heeled shoes opened the door.

"Oh, the plumbers. I suppose you're here to fix the bath?"

"Yes, we're here to fix the bath. Can you show us?" Mario asked politely.

"It's right upstairs. I must bathe for my party tonight."

"Okay. Come on, Luigi."

They walked up the stairs, and into the bathroom. "Your turn, Luigi," Mario said, as he sat down on the closed toilet, "If you need help, ask in five minutes."

"Fine," Luigi said, getting his plunger, "I don't see why we take turns, though." He climbed into the bathtub, and started to plunge the drain. After a few minutes, he finally felt the clog coming loose. With a loud watery squishing noise, a giant ball of blue... fuzz... came out.

"Good job, bro." Mario said, "I'll go tell her we're done, while you pack up."

Luigi nodded, and tried to get out of the bath. However, something was pulling him back. He grabbed onto the sides of the tub, and looked behind him to see his foot being sucked into the drain. "Help! Mario!" Luigi shouted.

Mario ran into the room, knowing that something was wrong. Luigi never said his name unless something was wrong. By the looks of things, they were very wrong. "LUIGI!" Mario shouted, rushing to his side and grabbing his hand, trying to pull him out. Unfortunately, all that did was cause them both to be sucked in.

The woman walked into the room just before Mario was out of earshot. She looked around a bit. "Well, I guess I don't have to pay them."

Mario woke up laying in a patch of grass. He sat up, looking around at the strange, colorful landscape. He spotted something a little ways away, and walked over to it. 'It' turned out to be a sleeping person, with rather cartoony proportions. His oddly-shaped head was easily the size of his torso, he had a huge nose and eyes, and a black mustache that was almost too neat. That wasn't what was strange about him, though. What was strange about him was the fact that he was dressed exactly like Luigi.

Mario prodded him, in hopes of waking him up. He sat up quickly, and looked at Mario. Then he ran behind a bush and screamed in a very familiar voice: "Go away weird cartoony thing that looks like my brother!" Mario looked into the pond they had woken up by to see his reflection, and saw that he looked cartoony as well. "Luigi?" he asked.

Luigi poked his head up from behind the bush, recognizing the voice, "Mario? You look like a cartoon!"

"You do too!"

"So I do..." Luigi said, "Hey! Our mustaches are full now!"

"... YAY!"

Mario and Luigi danced around, until Luigi tripped over a fallen sign.

_Focus the power of the stars into your legs and run to Dash!_

* * *

><p>"From there, we became the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. We faced many dangers, but that's how our story began."<p>

"What about your parents?" Sonic asked.

"... I don't know," Mario admitted, "We were found as babies by someone we thought was our mother, but we found out later that we were born in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm not sure why we didn't look cartoony in Brooklyn, because the few times we re-visited it we still did. We don't know our real parents."

"Neither do I," Sonic said, "The first thing I remember is splashing into water. I can't remember anything before that. All I knew was that it was my eighth birthday, my name, and I couldn't swim."

"Seems like a bad experience," Luigi said, concerned.

"Yeah," Tails said, "My first memory is similar. I woke up on a tree stump on my fourth birthday. I knew the same sort of things you did: I was four, my name, and I could fly."

"Weird," Luigi said, "Well, it's late. We should get some sleep."

Everyone agreed, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Now, I'm gonna go to bed.<em>


	39. TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!

_**DanceDream:** I tried to keep their arrival as canon as possible - In the TV Shows, that's exactly how it happened, except I added dialogue. And the sign, that wasn't there. Bowser can be nasty in some games, like Super Mario Galaxy. His original intention wasn't to marry Peach, even - He developed his crush on her some time after the first time he kidnapped her. Come to think of it, Luigi may not really think of romance normally - That is, he doesn't really seem to understand it, doesn't get it._

**Super Mario Colors**

**TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!**

* * *

><p>Knuckles grinned as he saw Sonic asleep. He decided to wake him up by "lightly tapping" him on the shoulder.<p>

"OW!" Sonic shouted, rubbing his shoulder from the punch, "What's that for, Knucklehead?"

"Just because," Knuckles kicked Sonic, "And that's for calling me knucklehead."

Mario, Luigi, and Tails had woken up during this time.

"Hey, red-echidna-thing!" Mario shouted, "How's it going? Hi Yoshi."

"My name is Knuckles!"

"You really gotta stop doing that, bro."

"Shut up, Luigi."

Ignoring the brotherly bickering, Tails decided to address Knuckles, "Hi Knuckles. Whatcha doin'?"

"Bringing this dinosaur-"

"Dragon," Mario corrected.

"Shut up - here."

"Why is everyone-"

"Shut up, Sonic!" Shadow shouted as he randomly skated by with Kirby in tow.

"Oh. Well, I have a translator that can tell us what Yoshi says. It works by analyzing someone's vocal patterns, so that their meaning can be easily discerned. Of course, it's in hexadecimal, so only me and Luigi can-"

"SHUT UP TAILS!" Knuckles shouted, annoyed by the techno-babble he didn't understand.

"Why is everyone saying-" Luigi started, but was interrupted by a thorny purple vine poking him in the back.

"SHUT UP! WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi shouted from above.

Everyone looked up to see Waluigi riding one of Bowser's airships.

"Waluigi!" Luigi shouted.

"Your crazy rival?" Tails asked.

"Waluigi is Luigi's rival! The best rival Luigi ever had, much better than that stupid oneshot rival Dimentio!"

"He was less of a rival," Mario said, "And more of an evil, psychotic jester who needed Luigi to complete his plan. How do you even know about him, anyway? I thought we kept that secret."

"WALUIGI CHEATS!" Waluigi shouted, "Waluigi doesn't need your pesky fourth wall, he knows everything about Luigi!"

"I don't know," Sonic said, "But you sound kind of like a stalker. What's a fourth wall, anyway? A wall with a four painted on it?"

"Waluigi is not a stalker. He just hides under Luigi's bed while he sleeps, hides under Luigi's sink while he goes to the bathroom, and turns himself invisible with cheat codes the rest of the time! The fourth wall is beyond your puny comprehension! Only Waluigi is allowed to know about it!"

"I don't know what 'cheat codes' are," Knuckles said, "or what this 'fourth wall' is, but I do know that you're a stalker even more than Amy is."

Yoshi said something in gibberish, making Mario and Luigi look horrified. Tails looked at the screen of his translator and would have turned green if he could.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO WALUIGI! NO MORE WASTED TIME, WALUIGI ENDS YOU HERE!"

The Super Emeralds surrounded Waluigi, transforming him into Hyper Waluigi.

"This is bad," Tails said, "If he's in his Hyper form... There's nothing beyond that."

"Well, there is Ultra Form," Knuckles said, "But that can only be achieved with the legendary Chaos Heart by the true host of the Chaos Heart. It's probably never happened."

Mario and Luigi exchanged a nervous look, showing that they knew exactly what he was talking about. Tails noticed, but no one else did.

"WALUIGI IS TIRED OF WAITING!" Waluigi shouted, and flew straight towards Luigi, who ran away. When he heard the laughter, Luigi looked back to see Waluigi flying as fast as Big the Cat or a goomba could run. Luigi joined in with the laughter, and took great pleasure in stepping out of the way every time Waluigi came close.

"Man," Sonic said, delivering a kick to Waluigi, knocking him back, "If this is how slow your Hyper form is, you must be pretty slow normally."

"Waluigi says shut up, or he will use the koopaling's magic scepter on you!" Waluigi took out a white rod with a gem on the end, magic started gathering around its tip. Sonic moved out of the way quickly, leaving a confused-looking brown fox wearing Luigi's clothes directly behind where Sonic was.

"...Well, at least I have hands this time."

Waluigi started laughing at Luigi's predicament, "You look like a bad recolor! Waluigi may not have hit what he was aiming for, but this is even funnier!" It was true, Luigi now looked almost exactly like Tails. He was still wearing his clothes, three inches taller, retained his eye color, his ears were brown, and he was more of a honey color than yellow-orange. Other than that, he looked exactly like Tails, same hair, same tails, etc.

Yoshi took the opportunity to throw an egg at Waluigi, knocking one of the Super Emeralds away from him and down towards the planet.

"YO!" Yoshi shouted, pointing to the Super Emerald.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted, "If we hit this bozo hard enough, we can turn him back to his normal form!" With that, he delivered a firey uppercut to Waluigi, knocking another Super Emerald away.

"Let's do this!" Sonic shouted, using his Blue Tornado. Mario sent a barrage of fireballs towards Sonic, allowing the blue tornado to become a raging inferno of fire. Three Super Emeralds were knocked away from Waluigi towards the planet.

"Time to fly!" Tails exclaimed, flying up and using his boxing glove on a spring to hit another Super Emerald from Waluigi.

With only one Super Emerald left, Waluigi could no longer fly, and tried to run at Luigi. His run speed was no better than that of an ordinary human, and Luigi was able to swipe at his legs with his new tails easily. Waluigi was knocked back into blue glass pillars several hundred feet beyond, bringing them down like a pile of dominoes and revealing the last generator beyond. The last Super Emerald and the Magic Scepter both fell down to the planet below.

"My brother's a fox," Mario said, "In some ways, that's weird; and in others, it's slightly awesome."

"My brother's always been a fox, and I think he's awesome all the way!" Sonic shouted, "Oh, Sorry, Luigi. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. How will you change back?"

"It's no biggie," Luigi said, "Really, this is a lot better than the other stuff I've been turned into. There are plenty of ways back home for me to change back, so it's not really a problem. Well, the two tails might get a bit confusing, but it shouldn't be too bad."

Yoshi said something.

"You got turned into an egg?" Tails asked, looking up from his translator.

"Yeah, not a nice experience," the new fox said, "The translator... Where'd all the wisps go?"

"... Oh no..." Tails said, "I was so busy working on this, I didn't notice they were gone!"

"Don't worry about it now," Sonic said, "Eggman wouldn't hurt anyone but me."

"Bowser would, though," Mario pointed out, "Let's just smash the generator."

"I get to smash it!" Knuckles exclaimed, running towards it, "I deserve a turn."

As he got close, he tripped over the yellow Chaos Emerald, falling flat on his face.

"NOT COOL!" Knuckles shouted, picking it up before smashing the generator.

"Well," Sonic said, walking away, "That's another Chaos Emerald, and the last generator. I think this calls for a party. Ready to go back to the Tropical Resort, and have a big party?"

"Yeah," Luigi said as he followed, "Maybe you could teach me something, Tails."

"I'll try," Tails replied, following Luigi, "A party sounds good just about now, and an amusement park is the perfect place."

"I'm always up for a party," Mario said.

"You owe me five pounds of grapes," Knuckles said, as he walked after the other four.

Yoshi once more said something that horrified the Mario Brothers as he followed.

After they left, Waluigi got up out of the broken glass.

"Why can't Waluigi ever win?" Waluigi shouted to the sky.

Maybe it's because you cheat?

"You cheat at video games!"

But I never try to beat someone else by cheating. You do that all the time.

"Shut up! Well, at least Waluigi got to humiliate Luigi by turning him into a fox."

He wasn't humiliated, and I wish I didn't know what you were going to turn Sonic into...

"Waluigi should tell the readers!" Waluigi shouted, "He was going to turn Sonic into a-"

**CHAPTER END!**

"Waluigi says you can't end the chapter here-"

**TOO BAD, JAKE TIME!**

* * *

><p><em>Having Luigi get turned into a fox wasn't part of my plans. Fox Luigi was originally like AoSTH Tails, until I found out about his "Kitsune Luigi" form in Super Mario 3D Land. I changed him to look like that.<em>


	40. Party: Part I

_**DanceDream:** I referenced that earlier. It's not the only thing Luigi gets turned into over the course of the three shows, but it is the only of the 91 episodes that doesn't have Mario in it. Luigi's the only one who appears in every single episode. Waluigi... Isn't really threatening. The best he's done is beating Bowser on one of his bad days. He's the slowest and weakest recurring character in the Mario series, always relying on technique. Super/Hyper forms are better known for speed and power, but Waluigi doesn't have those in the first place. What was he going to turn Sonic into? A blue furred, green-eyed, recolor of a different Sonic character. I won't say who, just that he wanted something disturbing to happen. It wouldn't have worked, but it's just the fact that he tried. There's not a lot of dialogue in Mario games. Mario himself never participates in dialogue, anyway. Luigi's had an even bigger wall of text than this one, though._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Party: Part I**

* * *

><p>Luigi climbed into the bus first, careful to make sure that he didn't sit on his new tails. Mario came in after him, and sat down next to him as Luigi winced. Tails sat on the other side of Luigi, and Sonic, Knuckles, and Yoshi sat on the other side of the bus, Yoshi between Sonic and Knuckles, who immediately started bickering.<p>

As the bus took off, Mario said, "The seats seem a lot softer than last time."

"Not a chair," Luigi mumbled, but only Tails heard him.

"What's not a chair?" Tails asked at a whisper.

Luigi pointed at Mario, who was sitting on his new tails.

"Oh," Tails whispered, and then in a normal voice, "Mario? What are you sitting on?"

"A soft chair, why do you -" Mario noticed what he was actually sitting on, "Oh, sorry Luigi. You should have said something." He got up for a second, allowing Luigi to move his tails out of the way for Mario to sit down.

Sonic and Knuckles had stopped bickering, and Sonic decided to say something, "So... I guess this means that, after the party, we're not going to see each other again."

"Oh! I just remembered. Sonic, I invited Luigi to your sixteenth birthday. Mario, do you want to come, too?"

"Sure. I'm always up for a party, as long as Bowser doesn't kidnap Peach. Maybe he'll be having one of his bad days. When is it?"

"In a couple of weeks. I'm not sure how long we've been up here, but I'll tell you when it is once I can tell what time it is again."

"Sonic, you didn't tell me it was your birthday!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yes I did," Sonic said, "About fifty times in the last two weeks, actually."

"Then why don't I remember?"

"Don't you always forget that Eggman's evil?" Tails asked, "It seems like Sonic's birthday would be less important to you than that detail."

"I'M NOT STUPID!" Knuckles shouted.

"Just really forgetful and gullible, right?" Mario asked.

"SHUT UP MARIO!"

"I think we should stop arguing," Luigi said, "It's not really going to help us."

After a few minutes of silence, Sonic decided to apologize to Luigi again, "Sorry about getting you turned into a fox, Luigi."

"I don't really mind," Luigi said, "I've been in worse situations. Any idea what Waluigi was trying to turn you into?"

"No. Maybe he was just going to make me look like Tails, like he did with you."

"It doesn't work that way. The intended target has a lot to do with the casting of the spell. If it hits someone or something else, something different happens."

"So what do you think he was going to do?"

"Something troll-y," Luigi said, "It's what he does best."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He means that Waluigi was probably going to turn you into something controversial, that would get you into disturbing situations and otherwise humiliate you and make your life miserable," Tails explained.

"Maybe he can teach me how to keep Sonic away," Knuckles said, "Then maybe everyone will stop trying to steal the Master Emerald. That solution Eggman gave me last week didn't work."

"You listened to Eggman again?" Sonic asked, "What did he tell you to do this time?"

"To put fliers up, with the words 'Free Master Emer' - HEY! THAT LYING EGGY EGG!"

"You're gullible, Knux." Sonic said, sparking another argument with the guardian.

Two foxes, a chubby human, and a green dragon sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>Eggman was sitting in his chair, glad that Cubot and Tails Doll had finally calmed down. Cubot entered the room, and floated next to Eggman.<p>

"Oh, what do you want, you worthless pile of metal?"

"1 M t3h L33t. U R T3h n008. 1 M THR33 HUnDr3D t1M32 5m4rt3R Th4N U W1Ll 3v3r 83, 3gGM4n. ku80T 12 0ut, P34C3!" After saying that, Cubot left.

Eggman didn't really know what to say, especially considering he hadn't understood a word of what cubot had just said.

In the hallway, Cubot met up with Tails Doll. "1 PWnd 3GGM4n, 741L2 d0LL. WHY d0'n7 W3 G37 b4CK 7h gUy WH0 7r13D 70 hUr7 J00 34Rl13r?"

Tails Doll nodded, and the two robots left.

* * *

><p>Waluigi was frantically looking for something to hide himself in, so that he did not have to deal with two angry robots.<p>

"Waluigi read ahead and saw what Daisy's going to do! That should be me!"

No, it shouldn't.

"Waluigi says it shou-"

OVERUSED-SCENE-END-CUTOFF!

* * *

><p>The six heroes were coming back to the wide open area at the beginning of the Tropical Resort when they ran into Peach and Amy. The rubble where Luigi had crashed into a wall was still there.<p>

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"I just got here after taking Cream home. What are you doing here?"

"We were about to have a party to celebrate foiling the evil plot."

"Cool!" Amy shouted, running off, "I'll go get supplies!"

"Well, that's taken care of," Luigi said.

"Luigi?" Peach asked, "You got turned into a fox? Well, it's not as bad as the time you got turned into an egg."

"Really, I'm fine with this," Luigi said, "Oh! Tails, I wanted you to teach me to fly, if you can."

"I'll try," Tails said, flying off, "Follow me!"

Luigi ran after Tails, waving at Mario.

"Aww..." Peach said, "His childish mannerisms actually fit now."

"He probably wouldn't like you saying that," Mario said, "Also, did you save yourself?"

"No, Cream did."

"Well, I'm bored," Knuckles interrupted, "So... I'll go find that War-e-o guy, and see if he found my emerald."

After Knuckles left, only Peach, Mario, Yoshi, and Sonic remained at the bus stop area.

"So... Anyone hungry?" Sonic asked, "There's a restaurant close by. We can get food there, and then come back here and eat it while sitting on the benches."

"Ooh, can I have some cake?" Peach asked excitedly, "I absolutely adore cake!"

"Spaghetti Bolognese all the way for me," Mario said.

"Yoshi yo!"

"NO!" Mario shouted, "You can't have that, pick something else when we get there."

"Yo..."

* * *

><p>"Alright... I'm not really sure to explain how I fly, but here goes. Angle your tails like helicopter blades, and try to move them really fast in a spinning motion from the base."<p>

"Alright," Luigi followed Tails instructions, twirling his new tails really fast until - "OUCH!" He untwisted them and started massaging them, "Oh man, that hurts..."

"That's never happened to me before..." Tails said, "It looked like you were doing it right."

"Maybe," Luigi said, massaging the right tail, "It takes more than just two tails to be able to fly. There's a powerup that gives Mario and I a raccoon tail," he started massaging the left tail, "That allows us to fly. Your instructions worked the same way, except with two, but I couldn't fly. I guess it's something unique to you."

"That reminds me of an alternate version of myself that I met who's a raccoon," Tails said, "So, are you saying that it isn't someone's form that gives them their abilities?"

"Tell me about this raccoon later. If it's a power-up, the forms do give new abilities," Luigi explained, "Something like this, though, it seems that people keep their own abilities."

"I guess that your opinion on being like this has changed, then."

"I still don't mind," Luigi said, "It's a lot better than being turned into an egg."

"That's good then," Tails said, brightening, "Let's go back to Sonic and the others."

"Let's-a-go!" Luigi exclaimed, running off.

* * *

><p><em>So, Luigi can't fly. I decided that last chapter, that fox Luigi wouldn't be able to fly.<em>


	41. Party: Part II

_**DanceDream:** Well, things haven't exactly worked out like they did in the game. They never will, I'm planning on filling in some little holes in strange ways, as well. You're right, you don't want to know, though I may tell you if you get an account. Waluigi's disturbing idea could easily be turned into a parody story. Yeah, Waluigi's in trouble. Well, you'll see here. Alternate counterparts are going to appear sometime after the Sonic Generations story. I'm going to give Mario and Luigi their own counterparts, and Luigi's is already planned. You see Luigi a lot in recent games, actually, and he seems to play a bigger role in each one._

_You know cattywonkers? She wanted to put Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony in here. I said no pretty quick._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Party: Part II**

* * *

><p>Luigi and Tails ran into the party area to see Amy setting up decorations, while the other four were eating and watching. Mario and Sonic were at one bench, while Peach and Yoshi were at another. Luigi and Tails decided to sit on a bench further away, to talk about things.<p>

"So," Luigi said, "What about this raccoon?"

"Well," Tails said, "Awhile back, Sonic and I went to another dimension parallel to ours. Kind of a weird sideways dimension, you could say. Everyone was different from themselves, but in some ways the same. Usually, certain personality traits are exaggerated, and counterparts usually look different."

"I'm following. So, my counterpart might dress in black, have white eyes, and act like a sarcastic gentleman?"

"That's possible. Your counterpart could also be an entirely different species; maybe the opposite gender; only distinguishable as being your counterpart through face shape, eye color, personality traits, role, and/or name."

"I'm guessing your counterpart is pretty different, then."

"You bet," Tails said, "I didn't even know that she - please don't laugh - was my counterpart until she started ranting on about her life. I wasn't really listening, but I did catch that her name, 'Marine,' is just a nickname, because her real name is a boy's name."

"Your name?"

"Yep," Tails said, "After that, I noticed some other parallels that would've been enough to make me sure even without the name. Don't tell Sonic, though. I'd never hear the end of it."

"My lips are sealed," Luigi said, "On that note... Is Sonic a nickname?"

"Yeah," Tails said, "But he says not to tell anyone his real name."

"Well," Luigi said, "It's getting boring. Hey, why don't we go find some more guests?"

"Great idea."

* * *

><p>"So," Sonic said, "Any idea what to do when you go home?"<p>

"Get Luigi back to normal," Mario said.

"He seems okay with this."

"Well, he's Luigi. He's okay with everything."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. There has to be-"

"He thought his game ended, it was pretty convincing, and his thought was 'I'm loaded with free time!'"

"I don't know how he was tricked into that-"

"And I won't tell you, it's part of that secret adventure that was a lot more interesting than most things we've done."

"-but I think you're right. If someone's okay with that, they're probably okay with everything. Hey," Sonic said, getting an idea, "What animal would you want to be, if you were turned into one?"

"Don't know," Mario said, "Don't particularly care."

"Come on, you must have some idea."

"If I had to," Mario said, "Probably a raccoon."

Sonic started laughing a bit.

"What?"

"The only raccoon I know is a raccoon girl from a mirror-ish dimension," Sonic said, "Tails seemed to be pretty good friends with Marine by the time we got home, but I don't really know why."

"Oh," Mario said, "Well, I still don't know what I'd be. I know I don't want to be a hedgehog like you-"

"Hey!"

"-or an echidna like Knuckles. I'm still partial to the idea of being a raccoon if I had to. I wouldn't necessarily look like one of your friends. Luigi doesn't look exactly like Tails."

"Until Waluigi turned Luigi into a fox, Tails was the only two-tailed fox in the entire world. Is that a bit odd?"

"Yeah," Mario said, "But he's Luigi. You don't understand the significance of that, but trust me: Luigi is unique."

"Okay then..." Sonic said, "So, you're coming to my birthday."

"I never miss a party."

"I don't think we ever said anything about a party," Sonic said, "It just seems a good time to visit."

"Oh," Mario said, "I agree on that. Let's talk about our adventures a bit. What's the craziest thing that ever happened to you?"

"Definitely turning into a were-hog. It was pretty cool, even though I missed being able to run fast."

"That means person-pig, you know."

"Huh?" Sonic asked, "Oh... Tails made that up. I guess he didn't really know, either. He may be a supergenius with machines, but he really doesn't want to learn to read or write any better than he does now. He reads well, even though he doesn't know what some of the words mean, but I'm pretty sure he can't write. At least, not legibly. He can read what he writes, but no one else can."

"Okay, that seemed a little rant-y," Mario said, "What do you say we get some awesome music and really get this party started?"

"Alright," Sonic said, "Anything you had in mind?"

"_'Go Mario Go!'_ by Ambassadors of Funk?"

"It's about you, isn't it? How about _'It Doesn't Matter'_ by Tony Harnell?"

"About you, is it?"

"Well, yes."

"How about _'His World'_?" Amy shouted from above, as she finished the decorations, "I think that fits both of you well enough."

"Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Just the last part, my darling Sonic."

"Can I hear the song?" Mario asked.

"Okay," Amy said, pulling a CD-ROM out of nowhere, and putting it into a CD-player that she had also pulled out of nowhere.

"How do people pull stuff from nowhere?" Sonic asked, "It doesn't make sense."

"Uh... Luigi knows the physics of it, you should ask him."

"I will later," Sonic said, "Start the music!"

* * *

><p>"FLUFFY LUIGI!" Daisy shouted, hugging one of fox Luigi's tails.<p>

"One, how can you tell it's me," Luigi asked, "Two, how come you didn't do this to Tails? He's even more stereotypically cute! Sorry, Tails, but you kind of are."

"You're my sweetie, Luigi. I will correct this great wrong to you, and restore you to your former glory! And then you will express your gratitude by becoming my boyfriend!"

"... Maybe I should stay like this awhile..."

"You sound like Amy," Tails said, "Who have you been talking to?"

"Long time no see, fox boy."

Tails growled at Rouge, which sounded surprisingly threatening.

"No need for that," Rouge said, "I was just giving my new friend boy advice."

"Thank you, Rouge," Daisy said, "I'm sure this will work."

"I don't think someone who flirts with an eight-year-old should be allowed to give 'boy advice,'" Tails said.

"Quiet, little foxy!"

"No. Well, unless Daisy lets go of Luigi and comes to the party. Then I'll be quiet."

"Party?" Daisy said, letting go, "Yay! Daisy's coming, yall, so get ready to have a party!"

"You know we're the only ones here, right, Daisy?"

"Shut up Luigi."

* * *

><p>"LEAVE WALUIGI ALONE!" Waluigi shouted, as he used purple thorny vines to swing from one place to the next, barely avoiding Cubot and Tails Doll, "Waluigi's girlfriend got someone else... Waa!"<p>

Wait a second, don't you stalk her too?

"Installing cameras all over her castle is not stalking. Waluigi is not a stalker."

If you say so. Waluigi's name suddenly changed to Wa-stalker

"CHANGE WA-STALKER'S NAME BACK!"

Fine. Waluigi, with his name restored, continued to swing away.

* * *

><p><em>While I made up the part about "Marine" being a nickname, the two do have a lot of parallels, perhaps more than Eggman and Eggman Nega have. It makes more sense than a lot of other things in the Sonic and Mario series(s).<em>

_Also: Don't trust everything the characters reason. It's not all right. The Marine=Tails is considered true for this story, and any story I'll write, but you can't trust everything the characters say._


	42. Party: Part III

_**DanceDream:** Ah. Well, since you're anonymous, I'm pretty sure you can submit more than one review per chapter. Wacky, yes, but Sonic seemed to like it, other than not being able to run fast. What didn't you pay attention to before? You can see Tails writing in an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. As far as the games go, I've never seen Tails read or write, but I've seen him sleep a lot. The Zebrahead version fits them better, despite that. It has a faster pace, and conveys a tone of excitement. Go Mario Go was only released in Japan, but you can hear it on YouTube, and it's completely in English__. _"So now you all know who's the star of the show, let me hear you say it, GO MARIO GO!"_ On the note of awesome music, you should listen to Luigi's Strikers theme. For a laugh, listen to Waluigi's, it's downright hilarious. _Rouge, handing out boy advice? Yeah, bad idea. Humor? Yes. Crossover? Yes. Parody? No. Only Waluigi is parody. If it was a parody, you'd know. No, I will not write the story, but if I did, it would be making fun of the concept. What I have in mind for their counterparts? Well, they'll have powers based on superheroes. I won't tell you which superheroes, though. Don't worry, I won't have ponies... I don't want to hear anything about them. ___Technically, that was chapter 40. The numbering starts after the Prologue. Of course I'll keep it up, it's fun._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Party: Part III**

* * *

><p>The preparations were finally finished, so the party could start.<p>

"Okay, what are we doing first?" Mario asked.

"Dancing!" Sonic shouted, "Start the music!"

_His World_ was started, and everybody danced to it in their own way. Sonic's dancing consisted mostly of bouncing around in ball form, narrowly avoiding hitting people. Mario's dancing was complicated sequences of stepping, waving, jumping, and spinning. Tails just flew around and waved at stuff, sometimes doing loop-de-loops. Luigi was trying to break-dance, but kept falling over because he wasn't used to his fox form. Peach was spinning happily, while Daisy was dancing in a way that made it apparent she wanted Luigi to notice her. Amy was simply chasing a bouncing blue object known as 'Sonic' rather than dancing.

* * *

><p>Rouge sighed as she flew. If only Shadow and Omega were easier to find. She'd looked all over Planet Wisp, and hadn't found anything except demolished factories.<p>

"ANNIHILATE!" Omega shouted, as he blew up the last factory on Planet Wisp.

Rouge smiled, and flew down to her robotic friend. _One down, one to go._

* * *

><p>After everyone was tired of dancing, they stood around, not really doing anything important.<p>

"So," Sonic asked, "What's your favorite of your transformations?"

"Fire Mario, no contest," Mario said, "I'm already good with fire, and that just makes me even better."

"Alright. What's your favorite, Luigi?"

"Don't have one, but I do have a least favorite, Boo Luigi. It turns whoever uses it into a ghost temporarily," the honey-colored fox shuddered, "Come to think of it, this may be my favorite, even though it's not really a power-up. I could learn a lot of things this way, I think."

"I don't like how you look at everything that way, Luigi," Mario said.

"I think it's cool," Tails added, "It's a creative way of learning things. After all, things are best learned through experience."

"I know," Mario sighed, "But I really think that Luigi should get back to normal."

"Don't worry, bro. You shouldn't worry about this, anyway - It's not exactly a big thing compared to what we usually do."

"I guess you're right," Mario said, "So... Anyone have a joke?"

"Oh! I have one!" Amy squealed, clasping her hands and staring at Sonic, "What did the blue hedgehog say to the pink hedgehog?"

"Leave me alone, I don't like you that way?" Sonic guessed.

"NO!" Amy shouted, "He said 'Will you marry me, so we can be together forever and ever, never part even for a second, and raise a child...'"

"I hope she means me," Tails whispered to Luigi as Amy continued her rant, "Even though I know it'll never happen, they're both like siblings to me."

Luigi nodded, but remained silent.

"How about I tell a joke," Mario said, interrupting Amy as she talked about a silver-colored great-great-great-grandson, "What's pink, spiky, and plans way too far ahead?"

"AMY!" Sonic shouted.

"HEY! I DO NOT PLAN TOO FAR AHEAD!" Amy shouted, "Just eighty-four generations, my darling Sonic. And you'll be my wonderful husband, and Tails will be a big brother to our children, and..." Amy continued her rant.

"Well, that's an up, at least," Sonic said, "I wouldn't want to leave Tails behind."

"I know what you mean," Mario said, "A bro's a bro, related or no."

"Not bad," Sonic said, "Anything funny ever happen to you on your adventures?"

Mario got a gleam in his eye, "Only a few hundred times. I'll tell you about some of the better moments, like..."

As Mario told Sonic about his adventures, Luigi had walked away from the group to a quiet area. Tails had fallen asleep standing up, and Luigi hadn't wanted to wake him.

After walking to a quiet place to sit and mull things over, Luigi sat down. Sometimes he just needed to think over things.

"It's nice to see you, Luigi." said a soft voice from behind him, "Even if you do look a bit different."

"Rosalina?" he asked, turning around to see the silvery-blonde haired, blue-clad princess, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to turn you back to normal."

"Not yet. It seems I could learn so much from this. If you turn me back, it would be a wasted experience."

"No experience is truly wasted. There are always new experiences, and I'm sure that you'll see this form again someday, though you'll probably only have one tail. You only had two this time because you desired to fly like Tails - Since you know you cannot, you will only have one. Magic is a strange thing."

"Oh... In that case," Luigi said, "I guess I'm ready."

"Good," Rosalina waved her star wand, transforming Luigi back to normal.

"Thank you," Luigi said, "For the advice."

"You're welcome, and goodbye," Rosalina said, "I will be watching you from beyond the stars." With that, she faded into the sky, leaving no trace she had been there.

* * *

><p>Waluigi had gotten away from Cubot and the Tails Doll, and was back in the Tropical Resort.<p>

"Waluigi thinks that that was kind of stupid," Waluigi said, "Couldn't you think of a better way to turn him back?"

Yes.

"Then why didn't you?"

Because I have some longer-term plans. Why don't I turn you into a fox?

"Waluigi doesn't want to be a fox! If he did, he could turn himself into one."

Okay. This is probably the sanest conversation we've ever-

"WALUIGI SAYS CHAPTER END SO STATUS QUO CAN BE RESTORED!"

* * *

><p><em>Expecting something here? Too bad, WALUIGI TIME!<em>


	43. Party End

_**DanceDream:** Yeah, Mario dances his way out of trouble in that game. WHY do they need to dance across the river? They can jump it easily. Well, Mario's the big brother. He has to worry about Luigi. Yes, it is a Silver cameo, and no, Sonic and Amy do not get married eventually. I'm telling you this because I'm also thinking of having a time-travel with the future after the Sonic Generations story. Awesomest Luigi? It doesn't matter what he looks like, he's still awesome. _Useless? No, I can say with utmost certainty that you are my favorite reviewer. He didn't really scare people. Startled them a bit, but no one really found him scary. What did you mean, then? Generally, I do keep things to the games, but AoSTH is closer to the games in terms of premise than Sonic X, which you brought up (and should have had a drastically different third season. No Metarex, no space travel, no romance.) I've never seen Tails reading or writing in the games, though I have seen him hand something to Sonic for him to read. Superheroes - Well, I'll give a hint. Mario's hero is well-known, and has been around for a long time. Luigi's is much less known, and is from a kids show that was abruptly cancelled. Of course I have fun writing, why would I keep writing otherwise?__

_Also, today marks two months of Super Mario Colors!_

**Super Mario Colors**

**Party End**

* * *

><p>Luigi walked back to the party area, and noticed that everyone except Mario, Sonic, and Tails were gone.<p>

"Hey!" Luigi shouted, "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, they went home," Mario said, without looking up, "And they apparently had a few Chaos Emeralds between them, and now we have them all."

"Yeah," Sonic said, looking at Luigi, "Where did you-HOW DID YOU GET BACK TO NORMAL?"

Mario looked at Luigi, and Tails was startled out of his sleep.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed, running over to his brother and hugging him, "How did you turn back?"

"Rosalina did it."

"Huh?" Tails said, blinking sleepily, "Oh, you're back to normal. Cool."

"Yeah," Luigi said, "So, are we ready to go home?"

"Nah," Mario said, "Let's party a bit more!"

Luigi grinned, and jumped up to start the music. As _Staff Roll (NSMBWii)_ started playing, the four heroes danced once more in celebration, and Luigi actually succeeded in pulling off his complicated break-dancing moves.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Waluigi, get out of here! This story's not over until I say so!<em>

* * *

><p>"Gwahaha! My hypnotized slave, it is now time to put the final touches to our plan. We can finally destroy that pesky plumber and his friends!"<p>

"Yes master," Dr. Eggman said, "I'll get the machine to crush the meddlesome hedgehog."

"And I'll get the Master-Emerald powered cuffs. Oh, this plan is wonderful."

After the two villains left the room, a spiky black, purple, and yellow creature with a strange smile on its oddly-colored face appeared in the room with a distortion of space.

"Ah ha ha!" it said, "Now, the time finally comes! My plan has finally moved onto phase two! Like a child melting chocolate bars to each other, all realities will cease to exist, and a new one will arise! I shall TRULY be the Master of all dimensions!"

* * *

><p>"THIS PARTY'S OVER!" Bowser shouted, as he smashed down into the party area.<p>

"Bowser," Mario said, confidently, "I knew you would show your ugly mug soon enough. What, life in hiding too much for you?"

"Shut it, plumb scum. This is the end! THE END OF YOU!"

"Yada yada yada, heard it all before. I'll beat you, and then you'll rinse and repeat the same scheme three days later."

"Don't you ever get bored of us beating you?" Luigi asked.

"Why, yes," Bowser said evilly, "Which is why I have help."

Two gigantic robots came over the rim of the Tropical Resort. One was purple, with huge tentacles, and housed a fat man in the cockpit. The other was huge, white and green, with a small turtle-ox in the cockpit.

"Eggman!" Tails shouted.

"Another robot?" Sonic asked, "Really, Eggman, Really? Come on, me and Tails will just beat you again. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"That's why he had help!" Junior shouted from his robot, "Come on, papa, let's take out the plumb scum!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Junior!" Bowser shouted, jumping on top of Megahammer, "Goodbye, faucet face! We'll be taking out the space elevator now, and you'll go flying into space as the mind-control beam hits the center of the universe, and then the entire universe will be under our control!"

The two giant robots flew down the elevator shaft, and the entire park started shaking as the beam charged.

"We need to get going!" Mario shouted, "Luigi and I will take on Bowser, you two take on Eggman!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sonic said, running down the elevator shaft.

"See you at the bottom!" Tails shouted, as he flew after Sonic.

"Ready bro?" Mario asked.

"You bet, bro!" Luigi exclaimed, "I'm with you to the end."

"Glad we agree," Mario said, grabbing Luigi's arm and running towards the elevator, "Because HERE WE GO!" Mario jumped down into the elevator shaft, tucking his arms in and making himself straight to catch up with Bowser.

"Whoa!" Luigi shouted, "Warn me next time, bro!" With that, he mimicked his brother, and the two fell towards a final fight.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for cutting the party short, but I knew it couldn't go on forever.<em>

**_READ THESE, AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK:_**

_"Perfection is impossible, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."_

_"You need both the good and the bad - Life would be boring otherwise."_


	44. Final Boss

_I know I said that the final boss wasn't going to be the Egg Nega Wisp, but I had a change of plans due to me writing a Sonic Generations story next._

_**DanceDream:** Well, I'm not writing out Terminal Velocity. Read and you'll see. Yeah, they missed the party. Sorry to skip over so much of your review, but I'd be fine with Chris if it was his own show. Oh... I forgot about Tails reading the Hexadecimal (I know what binary looks like, and that wasn't binary.) I'm glad you like me quoting myself. Thanksgiving... Well, it was pretty good, but the smell of turkey is very unpleasant to me._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Final Boss**

* * *

><p>"This robot is special," Eggman gloated as Sonic and Tails chased him down the elevator, "Using the power of your little alien friends, and the help of that wonderful gentleman Bowser, he is invincible!"<p>

"So that's where Yacker went. Bowser's a wonderful gentleman?" Sonic asked, "From whose perspective?"

"He seems kind of nasty to me. Also, do you mean the robot's invincible, or Bowser is?"

"Ohohohoho! No need to worry about that, Sonic! Both, of course, fox boy! Allow me to demonstrate the destructive power of my robot. **FRENZY!** **LASER!**"

A laser came out of one of the tentacles, sweeping by Sonic and Tails. Both were able to dodge it.

"Lasers?" Sonic asked, "Really?"

"Is that all you've got, Eggman?"

"Ohohohoho! Of course not. **CUBE!**"

Pulsing dark purple cubes fell from the sky, landing in front of Sonic and Tails. Sonic was able to avoid them with his quick-step, and Tails flew above them. As Sonic got close to Eggman, he homing-attacked the Egg Nega Wisp, causing some wisps to come out and follow them. The robot smashed into the elevator and skidded along it for awhile before coming back up.

Above their heads, there was an explosion as a wall of flame hit Megahammer.

* * *

><p>"Hit 'em with everything we've got, Junior!" Bowser shouted.<p>

"Okay, Papa!" Junior exclaimed, as Megahammer fired Bullet Bills out of the front rapidly. Mario and Luigi were able to evade each one, even hitting some back into Megahammer to do damage its armor.

"No fair!" Junior said, "You're supposed to get hit."

"That's why your pop calls us pesky!" Mario shouted.

"Yes," Bowser said, "Yes it is. Now, who wants roasted plumber?" Bowser took a deep breath, and sent a wall of flame at the Mario Brothers.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and grinned, "Not us!" Mario sent his own wall of flame back. As the battle of whose flame would overcome the other went on, the sound of metal hitting metal from the center of the elevator distracted Bowser.

A giant wall of flame, made by Mario, strengthened by Bowser's own flame, hit the Megahammer, causing its cannons to explode. Some wisps were released and started to follow the Mario Brothers.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mario!" Sonic shouted at the plumber diving down the elevator. Mario gave him a thumbs up, and continued diving towards Megahammer.<p>

"I'll get you, you horrid hedgehog, and that flitting fox that follows you around, wherever he went!"

"How long did it take you to come up with that, Egg-head? I didn't know you could use alliteration!"

"SHUT UP, SONIC! **SPIKES!**"

Spiked purple balls appeared out of nowhere, rolling towards Sonic. Sonic quick-stepped out of the way repeatedly, until there were none left.

"I could do this all day, Egg-belly."

"Why you little! **SPIKES! CUBE!**"

With both spikes and cubes in the way, Sonic had it a bit harder, but managed to pull through.

"Thanks, Eggman!" Sonic shouted happily.

"For what?" Eggman asked, confused.

"For giving me time to do this!" a young voice shouted from above Eggman. He looked up just in time to see a spinning ball of orange fur with two tails trailing behind it ramming straight onto his cockpit from above.

The Egg Nega Wisp crashed into the elevator track with such force that it was bounced up towards the fight above. As the purple robot got between Luigi and Megahammer, he had an idea. He dove towards the robot before Eggman flew it back towards the center of the elevator shaft, and delivered a kick so powerful that the Egg Nega Wisp and Megahammer smacked into each other.

The Egg Nega Wisp flew back to the center, badly damaged, as was Megahammer. It would likely take only one strong hit to each to finish them off.

"Ready, bro?" Mario and Sonic asked their younger brothers simultaneously.

"Always!" Luigi and Tails both answered.

Sonic started charging for a light speed (not literally) attack, and Tails used Thunder Shoot on him just as he released it. Sonic shot through the Egg Nega Wisp multiple times, damaging it to the point where it couldn't fly anymore. Gravity took effect, causing it to fall towards the planet.

"Haha, we did it!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"Couldn't have done it without you, bro."

Meanwhile, Luigi flipped upside down, and clasped hands with Mario. Luigi's feet were touching Mario's cap, and vice versa. The brothers started doing somersaults repeatedly, until all that could be seen was a spinning wheel of blue, green, red, and white. The Bros Ball shot towards Megahammer, and Junior's eyes widened. He ejected his cockpit from Megahammer, and Mario and Luigi came out of the Bros Ball just before hitting Megahammer, Mario with his fist down, and Luigi with his foot. The combined force of the plumbers caused the robot to explode completely.

"Yay for us, the Mario Bros!"

"You said it, Luigi!"

The Mario brothers moved themselves to the elevator track, landing to run next to Sonic and Tails.

"Well," Sonic said, "That's a wrap."

"Yeah," Mario said, "That was one of the coolest final bosses ever!"

"It was cool!" Tails exclaimed, "We beat Eggman and Bowser!"

"Yeah," Luigi said, "At least he didn't turn giant this time."

"GUESS AGAIN!" Bowser shouted, running up the elevator track towards the four heroes, dragging the Nega Wisp and Bowser Junior's cockpit behind him "WATCH THE POWER I STOLE FROM THE MASTER EMERALD!" His arm bands glowed green, and the robotic vehicles behind him came together, reforming into a giant metal crown with a room inside housing Eggman and Bowser Junior. "Bwahaha!" Bowser laughed as he grew to a huge size, far larger than he ever had before, crashing through the sides of the giant elevator shaft. The metal crown flew onto his head. "Say hello to Emperor Bowser!"

"We'll just beat you again, you know," Mario said.

"Yeah, you never could stop us!"

Bowser roared, and a giant blast of sound sent the heroes back towards the Tropical Resort. As the wind of the roar hit the resort, it was torn to peices, leaving nothing but a few dots falling from the tropical resort. As they came closer, it became apparent what they were.

"You can do it, Sonic!" Knuckles shouted, as he glided down to the planet while holding the Master Emerald.

"Make me proud, Master Mario," Toadsworth said, sitting on top of the Master Emerald.

"Bring him down, Mario!" Wario shouted from his spot next to Toadsworth, "I have an even bigger grudge with this guy than I have with you!"

"Do what you have to do, faker," Shadow said, as he held on to Kirby's feet as he floated down, "This guy is a bigger pain than you could ever hope to be."

"Yo-SHI!" Yoshi shouted, as he flutter-jumped safely to the ground.

Just as they started falling back towards the planet, Sonic said, "It's time to end this, Super Sonic style!"

Tails placed his hand on top of Sonic's, closing his eyes, and Mario and Luigi mimicked him. The Chaos Emeralds appeared, and started to spin around the four.

Sonic gained a golden aura as his spines stuck up and his fur turned gold. When he opened his eyes, they had turned red and he grinned.

Tails gained a glowing bubble of golden energy around him and started levitating with a smile on his face.

Mario's overalls changed from blue to orange, and he became wreathed in flames as he opened his now red eyes.

Luigi was the last to transform, with electricity crackling around his body as his hat and shirt became silvery-green as his overalls became silvery-cyan. He opened his eyes, which had changed to an even brighter green than Sonic's usually were.

"Ready, super team?" Sonic asked.

"READY!" The other three exclaimed, as all four flew towards Emperor Bowser.

* * *

><p><em>I'm using Tails' super form from Sonic Heroes. Also, Luigi's super form has emphasis on the color silver, his original clothing colors are supposed to be brightened and just barely visible.<em>


	45. True Final Boss

_**DanceDream:** You bet. I couldn't wait to write the new chapter, so here we go. Yeah, it'd be cool to have Super Sonic at this point. No, I can't pay you to miss this chapter, because I'm a teenager with next to zero funds. Okay... I meant if he had his own show from the start, no involvement of Sonic characters, just him, his grandpa, Tanaka, Ella, and weird stuff happening. It's not just turkey I dislike, but meat in general. I should hope it'll be great._

_**NOTE TO ALL:** I have changed fox Luigi's appearance to match Super Mario 3D Land. If you didn't know, instead of Tanooki Luigi, Luigi gets Kitsune Luigi! With one tail, but still cool. Also, if you look back at Party: Part III, a couple of other changes have been made._

**Super Mario Colors**

**True Final Boss**

* * *

><p>"Sonic!" Amy shouted, looking up at the Tropical Resort as it was ripped to shreds by the mountain-sized Bowser's roar.<p>

"No... Mario..." Peach said, "Please be okay."

* * *

><p>All four heroes flew towards Emperor Bowser to meet him head-on.<p>

"What? The pesky plumbers and their woodland friends are coming to get me?" Bowser asked sarcastically, "Oh no, I'm so scared." Bowser raised his fist, slamming it into the four heroes and knocking them far back.

"Oof!" Sonic said, "How is he so strong?"

"I don't know," Tails said.

"Bowser is stronger than you think," Mario said, "This could be difficult."

"He's breathing fire!"

All four heroes managed to fly out of the way in time for the blue fire to shoot past them, burning through space.

"Blue fire..." Tails said, "Even in super form, that's way too hot."

"Don't you get it, pesky little pests?" Bowser said, "I am invincible!" He raised his fists, and started punching the four super heroes back and forth between them. Even in super form, they were helpless against his power combined with the power of the Master Emerald.

* * *

><p>Something green was falling from the sky very fast. At the last second of his ground pound, Yoshi pulled out of it with a flutter jump.<p>

"Is Mario okay?"

Yoshi nodded, and explained.

"They're up there fighting Bowser," Peach translated, "But... I think they're losing."

"Everyone says that you're a good brother, Mr. Tails..." Cream said, looking up, "Good luck, brother to all."

"Be brave, Luigi!" Daisy yelled, "Bash Bowser!"

"Sonic... My darling Sonic... Beat that weirdo turtle for me!" Amy shouted at the sky.

"Mario..." Peach said softly, "We believe in you, Mario!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>"Do you like it, Mario?" Bowser said, as he juggled the heroes between his fists, "How does it feel to lose?"<p>

"Waluigi says not so fast!" Waluigi shouted, as he came down from the sky, "Catch, Mario losers and furry freaks!" He threw rings, hundreds of them to each hero. As the power of the rings came to them, the heroes found the strength to ram Bowser's fist all at once."

"Ha!" Bowser shouted, "That barely hurt!"

"Give it a moment, and the cliche power of friendship will come through!" Waluigi shouted as fell towards the planet.

"What does that mean?" Bowser asked, confused. This gave the four heroes a chance to ram into his face full-force.

"Ow! You little... That hurt!"

"How did we hurt him?" Sonic asked, "After he was beating us so badly? Even the rings weren't enough to really do anything.

"Hmm..." Mario closed his red eyes in thought, "Aha!" He took out the Power Star, "Our friends... When the friends we make believe in us, the power of the stars can weaken our enemies!"

"Well, we needed it," Tails said, "And Bowser's coming!"

"Grr... You'll pay for this plumb scum! Pesky pincushion! And you too-" Before he got a chance to insult Tails, the four heroes rammed into his stomach.

"Grah!" Bowser shouted, "That is IT! TAKE THIS!" Darkness gathered around his hands, and shot towards the four heroes. The heroes were quick to react. Sonic sent a torrent of blue hypercharged air, Mario sent a wall of red flame, Tails sent a bolt of yellow lightning, and Luigi, last but not least, sent a green beam of unknown origin.

"You... will never beat me!" Bowser said, the strain apparent.

"Yes... we... will..." Sonic said.

"You never... win..." Luigi strained to say.

"I have to... believe in myself..."

"Bring it... Koopa Stoopa..." Mario finished, as their combined efforts overcame the impeding darkness.

"No!" Bowser shouted, as the combined power of the four heroes hit him, knocking his arm bands off. He shrank back to normal size, and his metal crown reformed into a functional robot to catch him.

"Junior..." Bowser said, exhausted, "Plan B."

"You got it, Papa!" Junior shouted, pressing a button. A grand star rose on an antenna, coming above Bowser's head.

"How do you like this, Mario?" Bowser asked, panting, "I had to make sure nothing went wrong with this plan. Now, it's time for the end! THE END OF EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE I DON'T LIKE! HIT IT, JUNIOR!"

Junior brought his hand down on the next button, but just before he did, the heroes managed to hit the Grand Star. It was too late, though. The damage was done, and a flash of white filled the universe as time ceased.

* * *

><p>"A second later, and you would have failed," a soft voice echoed through Mario's head. He got up to see that he, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails were in a vast white expanse, nothing in every direction.<p>

"Rosalina!" Luigi shouted, seeing the princess, "What do you mean? We did fail, didn't we? Otherwise... The world wouldn't be nothing."

"That's Rosalina?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I am Rosalina. You and Sonic also know me as Tikal. Luigi, this is not the world of nothing as you think it is. We are out of time."

"What?" Sonic exclaimed, "We've barely been here at all!"

"No," Rosalina said, "That is not what I mean. We are outside time itself."

"How?" Tails asked.

"That seems impossible," Luigi said.

"I shall tell you. When you hit the Grand Star, something happened. It was a one-in-a-million chance, but you saved the universe from being destroyed by changing it."

"Changing it how?" Sonic asked.

"Your planets - Two places, far from each other. The world of Mobius-Earth, and the Mushroom World, sometimes called Plit. No longer are these two separate - You changed things in such a way that the planets merged."

"Won't people notice?" Mario asked.

"No," Rosalina, "Only a few know of the planet ever being two. If someone is told of the separate planets, however, their memories will return. I do not know who else, other than you four, will remember. Now, you should return to time. I'm sure your friends miss you."

"Good-bye, Rosalina," Mario said, "And thank you for everything."

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter is the final chapter of Super Mario Colors. Don't worry, though - The story doesn't end there!<em>


	46. Finale

_And... Onto the finale of Super Mario Colors._

**_DanceDream:_**_ I like Sonic Heroes. It's pretty fun, more than can be said about the werehog. That's a recurring theme in Mario games, especially the Paper Mario games: Mario literally gains strength from his friends believing in him. Check the bottom note to see the rest of my reply to you._

**Super Mario Colors**

**Finale**

* * *

><p>"Mario! Wake up, Mario!"<p>

Mario sat up in the grass in front of the Mushroom Castle to see Princess Peach shaking him awake. Was it all just a dream?

"Oh, good," Peach said, "I was so worried. Come on, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails are this way." she led him over to a picnic blanket near what appeared to be the very bottom of the space elevator, though he didn't remember it being in the Mushroom Kingdom. Rosalina's words came back to the plumber. He sat down next to his brother and their new friends on the blanket.

"Peach?" Luigi asked, "Could we talk alone?"

"Sure thing, Luigi."

After Peach walked away, Luigi started the conversation.

"She doesn't remember," Luigi said.

"I think I figured that out. So..." Mario said, "Our worlds have merged. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"A good thing," Sonic said.

"Definitely," Tails agreed, "It certainly makes things much easier."

"Well, that's good," Mario said, "So, are the plans to meet up on Sonic's birthday still on?"

"I think that we could meet before that," Luigi said, "We're all on the same planet now. It wouldn't really be hard, would it?"

"No," Sonic said, "After all, we're never more than a few hours run from anywhere on the planet!"

"That's true," Mario said, and the three sat in silence for awhile.

"So," Luigi said, "Do you have a house?"

"Not really," Tails said, "Why?"

"I think we have a bit of remodeling to do at our house, then. Come on, let's find out where it is now."

Tails grinned, and ran after Luigi.

"I guess that you don't really want a house?" Mario asked.

"I dunno, really," Sonic said, "It's weird. I feel like you're family, but that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Nothing is impossible," Mario said, "After all, none of us know our parents, and we know that people can be transformed into different forms. Perhaps we are, though it seems like a long shot."

"I see," Sonic said, brightening, "Well, I guess we should follow them."

"Let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed, running after his brother. Sonic laughed, and followed the portly plumber.

* * *

><p>"Long ago," Rosalina read to the Lumas in her library, "There was a star that was hit by a meteor. It broke into four peices, and they were sent to two planets, two for each planet. The fragments of the star were changed, though - As they crashed down to the planet, they became people. None of the four knew anything about once being the same star, but it is said that when they all meet, something wondrous will happen to the universe."<p>

"That's a great story, mama!" One of the Lumas said.

"It is, isn't it?" Rosalina asked, "I wonder if it's true... It would certainly be something to see if it were."

* * *

><p>"Oh, my head..." Eggman said, waking up, "What happened while I was asleep?"<p>

"Sonic beat you again," Bowser said, "I tried to have my right-hand-man hypnotize you, in hopes that we would be able to beat our arch-nemeses that way. No luck."

"What?" Eggman said, "I was actually trying to do good this time! Who are you?"

"The name's Bowser. I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom, but you wouldn't have heard of it."

"You're right, I haven't," Eggman said, angrily, "I was trying to do good, though. Why would you do that?"

"I knew it wouldn't last," Bowser said, "Sonic would have destroyed your park if I hadn't, and you'd throw a fit of rage, failing to beat him again."

"He was going to WHAT? Why that little... I don't care, back to evil for me! Where are we?"

"You're drifting through space," Bowser said, "You see a hologram, currently. I somehow fell off of the ship, and I can't get it back, though the sensors do indicate a powerful object a few weeks away from you. When you reach it, the ship should gain enough power from it to teleport back to my castle. The fridge is stocked with about eight hundred pounds of non-perishables, so don't worry about that. I'm sorry I can't help you out of this, but I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Wait!" Eggman shouted, as the hologram disappeared, "Oh well... Might as well make the best of things."

* * *

><p><em>"While they may have beaten my first plan, they have unknowingly set up Plan B, like a wonderful cascade of playing cards from a child's card house being knocked over!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Waluigi says that it's better than he thought it would be. It should have more Waluigi, though, and you should make Luigi blow up."<p>

No.

"Waluigi will stalk you."

I thought you weren't a stalker.

"SHUT UP!" Waluigi shouted, "Just end the story so Waluigi can get on with his life."

**END SUPER MARIO COLORS**

* * *

><p><strong>READ! IMPORTANT!<strong>

_Alright, just to know: This story will be continued as **Adventures of Mario & Sonic**. Remember that._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, especially DanceDream. This story has been going for a few months, and I can't believe it's to this point._

_**DanceDream:** _I agree with that, which is why I wrote it. Make what you will of her story. Oh, don't worry about them. I have plans for them. Actually, he's from Dark Land, which is part of the Mushroom Kingdom.__

_Don't forget to come back to this story__, DanceDream, and please get an account so that you can pester me with private messages._

_'Til next time,_

_Jake_


End file.
